My Ordinary Life
by Jynx-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the school nobody and his only friends are Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Buki, but after an accident during lunch break, he meets the school's top jock Naruto Uzumaki. What will happen with these two meet? Will they become friends or enemies or more? NaruSasu Minor KibaHina, ItaKyu, NejTen and SakuIno M-Preg and lots and lots of LEMONS!
1. Introduction

**_Hello! My name is Jynx-chan and it's very nice to meet you! This is my first ever story and I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _Prolong- Konoah High School_**

 ** _Sasuke's P.O.V_**

 _'_ _Let's get this day over with.'_

Sasuke Uchiha- sophomore

He is a regular high school student. He never gets anything below B+. He has black hair and black eyes. He wears glasses and usually wears black. Today he's wearing a white t-shirt with a black hoodie over it, black jeans and black and white tennis. He's the type of kid you could go the whole year without noticing and he likes that.

I walks inside the hallway of Konoah High, the school I go to, soundly not saying hi to anyone when I hears someone call me, "Sasuke-kun." I look back and stop with a smile.

"Hello Hinata-chan; how was your morning?" I say as the girl finally catches up with him.

Hinata Hyuga- sophomore

She had long black almost blue hair that stopped to the middle of her back and her eyes were pupiless and a lavender-white color (it's a gene that runs through her family). Her skin is pale and she has a small, kind smile on her face, even though she could be as mean as the devil when she wants to be. She wore a yellow shirt with a white sweater and a black skirt with white pock-a-dots and to finish it of white flats.

I watched the girl run to me as her hair swayed behind her. She finally caught up to me and we started walking to their lockers together, "Terrible, Neji decided that the best way to wake me up was to push me off of my bed." I looked at the girl in pity.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Itachi used to do that to me to, that's why I started to lock my doors." That made both of us chuckle. We finally reached our lockers and started putting in the books that we needed for our first two classes when we heard giggling. We turned and saw the jocks and the sluts talking by the lockers across from them. "I don't understand how they find them attractive."

"Agreed," the jocks were leaning against the lockers while the girls were talking to them.

Naruto Uzumaki-senior

He had spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was tan and had three scars on each of his cheeks and a bright smile was stretched across his face. He wore a white t-shirt with a black and orange jacket, blue jeans with a tear on the knees and orange tennis. He also wore a blue crystal necklace, but he usually kept it under his shirt, but I have seen it on a few occasions. The blonde turned his head and started to talk to his brunet friend.

Kiba Inuzaka-senior

He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was tan and was also grinning like an idiot. He wore a grey shirt that had a blue paint like design on the bottom right. Along with that he wore a green jacket that had a hoodie attached to it, bluish-black jeans and black and white tennis. The boy next to him was just smirking.

Neji Hyuga-senior

He looked just like Hinata, but only a few differences. Like her, he had long hair and lavender white eyes, but instead of black his hair was brown and his skin was a little tanner than hers. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a gray jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers with three red lines on each side. He also wore a brown head band across his forehead. The two sluts of the school were clinging on to them as if their life depended on it.

Sakura Haruno-senior

School Slut #1, she had short pink hair (who the hell dyes their hair pink?) and emerald green eyes. She had not to tan, but not to pale soft skin and had a sultry grin on her face. She wore a pink halter top that stopped to her belly button and a short, _short_ black skirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs. She wore black heels to finish off her outfit. The girl next to her wasn't as bad as her but she was bad.

Ino Yamanaka-senior

School Slut #2, she had long light blonde hair (properly bleached) and pupiless blue eyes (also a family trait like Hinata's) and skin a little paler than Sakura's. Her hair came down in the front of her face like a bang covering her left eye. She wore a black shirt that had three buttons at the top, which were unloose letting the world see all of her cleavage. On the shirt the words _'Bad B*t*h'_ were written on them since it didn't have the full word it was allowed. She also wore short jean shorts and under that, fishnet stockings. To top off the outfit, black fingerless gloves and black boots. Both of the girls were shamelessly flirting with all three men.

"Do they have no dignity?"

"I honestly wonder."

"Of course they don't, they're the school sluts." We both turned our heads to a familiar voice and chuckled.

Tenten Buki-sophomore

She had chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was much tanner than Hinata and Sasuke and had a mischievous grin on her face. She had her hair wrapped in two buns and wore a plain pink t-shirt and jeans shorts. To finish off her simple outfit a pair of black and white convers.

"Morning Tenten; how was your morning so far?" I asked as she leaned against the locker next to Hinata.

"It was going great until I saw slut #1 and slut #2; I mean they could at least put on appropriate amount of clothes to cover something up." She said with a scowl.

"What can we say what Sakura lacks in the bust department she makes up in dressing like a whore who hasn't gotten dick in weeks." We all laugh at Hinata's joke. That's when the bell rang and we started to head to class since we all had first period together. As we were walking I could feel someone's eyes staring at me and turned around, only to see the jock's walking away. I stopped to see if anyone else was in the hallway, but my search was interrupted by Hinata, "Sasuke-kun, are you coming?"

I turned back around and started to catch up with them, "Yeah sorry, I thought I felt somebody watching me."

"Ohh, maybe you have a secret admirer." Tenten said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please the day somebody notices me is the day Itachi goes to heaven." We all chuckle before continuing our way to class, even though I still felt like somebody was watching me.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this story! This is my forst one and 'm kind of nervouse so please go easy on the comments. But if you do like it, pls comment and tell me so I could know if I could post the first chapter because if you can't tell, this is only the introduction. So until I see you again!**_


	2. Chapter 1- The Hit

_**Hii! I'm back. You guys are so awsome! I was super nervous when I posted the intro, but thanks to your great comments and support I couldn't be happier. Now I just want to tell Guest L that I meant no offence to people who have pink hair or have dyed their hair pink, I had just put that insult in because I thought that would be something Sasuke would say, I am super sorry if I offended you.**_ _ **I also want to say I made a HUGE MISTAKE in the Intro... Sasuke, Tenten and Hinata are NOT sophmores, they are jounior's.**_ _ **Anyways, once again thank you all the your comments and support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! .**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Hit**

 **Normal P.O.V**

The morning passed by quickly and uneventful and Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten made their way to the school cafeteria. "I have Kakashi last lesson so I basically have a free period. I might just go to the library." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Tenten pouted, "Lucky! I have gym with Gai-sensei and you know how much he makes us work for our "Power of Youth!" and his son Lee is just like him, god, their so annoying." She said finishing her rant. Sasuke and Hinata chuckled.

"Well I have history with Kurani-sensei, so I don't really mind." Then it was Tenten's turn to chuckle.

"You actually like her? I have her for second period and she pisses me off royally." They stopped walking and Sasuke and Hinata turned to face Tenten and almost didn't hold in their laughter as they saw the Kurani-sensei right behind Tenten with an angry look on her face, unknown to Tenten she continued, "Like she's not as bad as the other teachers, but she could really be a bitch sometimes and it gets me so frustrated." At this point Sasuke and Hinata had their hands over their mouths trying to hold in their chuckles making Tenten look at them confused, "What?" that's when realization hit her, "She's right behind me, isn't she?" The two other dark haired teens nodded and the girl turned around with a nervous smile, "Hello again Kurani-sensei, you know I didn't mean anything right?" the older woman folded her arms and started to tap her foot.

"You're lucky I don't try to get you expelled, but since I am good friends with your parents, I'll take pity on you." She sighed before smirking devilishly, "Detention for two weeks!"

Tenten gasped and her mouth hanged open like a fish, "B-but Kurani-sensei I-" The older women glared at her.

"Do you wish to be expelled instead?"

The girl cowered down submissively, "N-no sorry."

"Humph, that's what I thought," with that the lady walked off and Tenten sighed with relief before turning to glare at her traitorous best friends.

"I hate you both," and with that Sasuke and Hinata broke off running and Tenten following them closely behind. "Get back here!" The two ravens ran down the hallway trying their hardest not to bump into any of the other students. They barley dodged the pink and blonde haired girls who glared at them.

"Hey! You almost stepped on my brand new boots, stupid idiots!" The blonde said angrily. The pinkette groaned as well.

"Damn nerds, they could have ruined my manicure!" both girls humphed before turning to walk down the hall, not seeing Tenten right in front of them.

They both groaned as the brunet girl stopped on both of their feet, hard. Tenten turned around, still running, before screaming back, "Sorry!" She turned back around focused on her task with a smirk, _'Not!'_ she said to herself chuckling. The two ravens ran to the doors looking back only once and noticed that Tenten was closer than before. They pushed through the doors and passed the tree that they usually ate lunch at. Not many students go back there so they always went there to be by myself. They cut through the table's right outside of the cafeteria and past the students that were trying to eat their lunch.

They ended up running out to the football fields, where some of the football players were playing. They stopped running when they reached the last bleacher and started laughing and panting at the same time, "You guys suck you know that."

"Every weekend," Hinata said with a smirk as they started to walk back inside causing the other two to laugh.

"Oh Hinata, what a bad thing to say don't let Neji-senpai hear that," Tenten said jokingly.

"Yeah, you might get in more trouble than you already are." Sasuke continued, they all laughed, but that came to a stop when they heard a shout.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" They looked up and saw a football right above them coming towards Sasuke.

The poor raven had no time to duck or dodge it before it hit him on the head and the last thing he heard was his name being called, "SASUKE!" before everything went black and he fell to the ground.

Sasuke blinked open his eyes to see white. He tried to get up, but a splitting headache, "Hey don't strain yourself, dude." Sasuke blinked at the unfamiliar, yet familiar voice and turned to the side to see none other than…

* * *

 _ **Ahh! Cliffhanger. Yay! I know this chapter is like super short, but I didn't want to reveal some things to early so I had to cut it down a bit. But don't worry th second chapter is so much longer. I think I'll post it on Monday, so expect it. Anyways, thank you guys for reading.**_

 _ **I'll see you next time- Jynx-chan**_


	3. Chapter 2- The Nurse's Office

**Chapter 2- The Nurse's Office**

 _ **Hello! I'm here with another chapter as promised. I once again want to say thank you for your feedback. I want you all to comment whatever you think of the story, even if it's not good becuse that will help me improve. Anyways, this chapter is much longer (Li ke I said it would be) and has flashbacks, I've put up warnings before them so hopefully you don't get confused, but if you do I'll put up some signs to make it easier.**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashbacks_

 **On the phone/ Face timing**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 _ **(Day)dreaming**_

* * *

Sasuke blinked open his eyes to see white. He tried to get up, but a splitting headache, "Hey don't strain yourself, dude." Sasuke blinked at the unfamiliar, yet familiar voice and turned to the side to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki sitting next to the bed on chair.

Sasuke took a moment to study the boy. Golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, god Sasuke fell hard for this man. Though he would never admit it, Sasuke had actually had a crush on Naruto since the moment they met. He knew that he would never like him back and just hoped that his feelings would go away, but of course they did not.

"N-Naruto-senpai, what are you doing here?" He said trying his hardest not to blush.

The blue eyed sex god just stared at him for a second before chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck, "Well you see the ball that hit you was thrown by…me." He said kind of nervously.

Sasuke gasped, "T-that was you?"

"Yup, sorry I didn't mean to hit you and I guess I warned you too late," he said feeling guilty.

Sasuke smiled a little at the older boy, "It's okay, you didn't mean to do it, but that still didn't answer my question; why are you here? Not that I'm mad that you're here or anything it just doesn't make since."

That seemed to make the blonde chuckle, "Well after you passed out..."

 **Flashback-start**

" _SASUKE!" Hinata and Tenten shouted as they saw their friend fall to the ground. They both kneeled in front of them and began to shake him._

" _Sasuke-kun wake up! Are you okay?" Hinata asked worried. At this time hurried footsteps were heard behind them and they turned around to see the three top football players in the school._

" _Shit. I am so sorry; I didn't mean to hit him. Is he okay?" The blonde asked worried._

 _Tenten glared at him, "No you maroon; he's knocked out and hurt."_

 _The short haired brunet glared at her, "He didn't mean to do it; lay off him would you."_

" _Y-yeah T-tenten, y-you k-know N-Naruto-s-senpai d-didn't m-mean t-to h-hurt h-him, l-let's j-just t-take h-him t-to t-the n-nurse." Hinata said shyly. Tenten scoffed, the poor girl had always gotten like this when other people around, especially her older cousin Neji. When she was with Sasuke and Tenten, she always spoke her mind, but with other people she faltered and stuttered. It was almost like she had two completely different personalities. Tenten always hated this side of her and was glad that almost never saw this side of her._

" _I can't believe you're friends with people like this Hinata." Neji scoffed and Hinata glared, but soon stopped once she saw Neji was glaring back. Once he saw that the girl had stopped, he smirked before turning away, "In any case Naruto didn't mean to do anything so calm down bun girl."_

 _Hinata gritted her teeth, still too afraid to say anything. Tenten grunted and glared at the long haired boy, "Who the hell are you calling 'bun girl'?" The brunet got up from her kneeling position in front of Sasuke and went straight the older boy's face, "My friend was just knocked out by your friend so yes I'm a little pissed off so don't tell me to calm down and stop talking to Hina-chan like that, she has done nothing wrong. Now you long haired wanna be bitch, shut the fuck up before I make you!" by the end of Tenten's outburst, Neji was left struck with disbelief and didn't say a word. To Hinata this was the first time she had ever seen Neji speechless and to her he looked like a fish out of water. The thought made her chuckle._

 _She looked down at the unconscious Sasuke and gave a small smile "I wish Sasuke was awake to see that." She looked up though when she heard a loud warm chuckle and blushed harder._

 _The other brunet, Kiba, began to laugh loudly at his long haired friend, "HAHAHA! Oh man Neji, you just got told off by a girl; how embarrassing!" but he quickly stopped when he saw the glare that was thrown at him by Tenten and gulped._

" _What is that supposed to mean you mutt? Do you want some of this too?" The brunet shook his head nervously._

" _N-no, not at all."_

" _Humph, that's what I thought."_

 _Kiba sighed with relief before turning to face Hinata, who had shot her completely red face down. "T-that's e-enough T-Tenten, w-we n-need t-to g-get S-Sasuke t-to t-the-"_

 _Rrrriiiinnnnggg!_

 _Then the bell rang and Tenten cursed, "Shit, I can't be late for P.E or Gai-sensei will make me do like three million pushups, and we still need to get Sasuke to the nurse."_

" _And I can't be late to Kurani-sensei's class or I'll have detention with you, but I don't leave Sasu like this." Hinata said with fair in her voice._

" _Don't worry," all heads snapped to the blue eyed blonde in surprise, who had bend down and picked an unconscious Sasuke up bride style, "I have a free period so I could take him to the nurse." With that he walked off with the raven in his arms and the other teenagers staring at his back. They heard the second bell and started to rush off to class. Hinata was the last one to walk off, but before she did she saw a light shine in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Sasuke's glasses on the grass and picked them up before going to class._

 **Flashback-end**

Naruto finished his story with laugh, "So, yeah, here we are. Nurse Shizune treated your injury and had to step out for a bit and asked me to give you this medicine in case you have pain." That's when Sasuke felt his head throb in pain, "So here," Naruto gave Sasuke two pills and a glass of water to drink it down with. After taking the pills Sasuke stared at Naruto with a very light tint of pink on his face and a confused expression.

"Y-you really didn't have to do that you know." He said flinching a little when he felt a warm hand touch his.

"Yeah but I wanted to," they sat there staring at each other for a while. Sasuke was about to speak when the door was swung open and Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Kiba came walking in. When they saw Sasuke awake, the two girls threw themselves on them and hugged them tightly.

"Thank god you're awake, Sasuke-kun, we were so worried." Hinata said in a fake crying voice.

"Yeah, we thought we lost you forever," Tenten finished dramatically causing all the boys, including Sasuke, to roll their eyes.

"I'm not dying you idiots and I don't plan to for a very long time. Wait, aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

Everyone looked up at him as if he was stupid, "Sasuke, school is over." Sasuke gaped at them.

"I've been asleep for two hours. Shit, I didn't even get to go to the library to read the book I wanted." He received a hit on the head for that, "He looked up at Tenten with a pout and tears in his eyes.

"You've been unconscious for an two hours and you're upset because you didn't get to read a book," she said glaring at him.

He rubbed the sore spot on his head, "Yeah sorry, but if you forgot I was unconscious because I got hit on the head," he said returning the glare making Tenten eyes soften.

"Sorry Sasu, anyways," she turned to Hinata and they both smirked. Tenten pulled a book out of her bag a handed it to Sasuke.

"Hey this is the book I wanted," he looked up at his two best friends with a grateful smile, "How did you-?" they just chuckled.

"Come on Sas, we've known you for years and you don't think we would know what you wanted before you do?" Both girls took a side glance at Naruto before looking back to Sasuke, making him blush a little, catching their double meaning.

Sasuke was not a known gay. The only people he told he was gay was Hinata, Tenten and his older brother, Itachi. He didn't tell Itachi's boyfriend, Kyuubi, but he had a feeling he knows too.

"T-thanks," Sasuke opened the book, but realized that the words were blurry. That's when he remembered, "Hey, where are my glasses?" That's when Hinata smiled sweetly at him before pulling them out of her bag.

"They fell off when you were hit."

He smiled back at her, "Thanks."

"Wow you sure are getting all the ladies, Uchiha," came the voice of the short haired brunet.

"Humph, Hinata, I know you aren't that beautiful, but I'm sure you can do better than that." That had caused Sasuke to flinch a little and Hinata and Tenten to glare at the two boys.

When Sasuke was younger, he was actually much more social. Sure, he wouldn't like to talk to a few people in his class, but he wouldn't try to be unnoticed at all. The thing that shook him to the point he wanted to be like this is when his parents were murdered. It happened when he was six and there was a robbery. He was hidden in a closet when the attack happened. His brother was not home and it was just him and his parents. Inside the closet he was in, he was able to see how the robber killed his parents in cold blood. After that he never wanted to be noticed, scared that a similar thing would happen if he was. He started pushing people away, causing them to be angry at him, and calling him uptight and selfish. Also, calling him worthless and disgusting, since he didn't have his parents anymore and had seen their murder. The only people who stuck by him were Hinata and though they didn't know each other very long and they never really talked, Sasuke believed he had Naruto on his side as well because of the way he met him. Even though he was in a higher grade Naruto had lost his parents as well and knew what it was like. When he left the school Sasuke was really disappointed, but when he found out he was going to go to the same high school as him, he was ecstatic, but then he realized that Naruto had forgotten about him and made new friends. In fact right now was the first time he had talked to the boy in six years.

"Neji…shut the fuck up," Sasuke eyes opened wide when he heard that. It was neither Tenten nor Hinata but Naruto who had spoken causing everyone to look at him surprised. "You shouldn't judge someone you don't know." He said with anger laced in his voice and his eyes looking hard at the long haired brunet.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said breathlessly causing everyone to look at him and Naruto to smile.

"You don't have to listen to them Sasuke, they know nothing." Sasuke blushed a little before looking down at the covers and nodding.

Sasuke then looked up at the two boys confused, "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Well," that's when Tenten cut in.

 **Flashback-start**

 _Hinata and Tenten were just leaving the library when their names were called, "Hinata, Buki!" They turned around to see Neji and Kiba jogging towards them. "Are you guys heading to the nurses office?"_

 _The two girls looked at each other confused before turning back to the boys, "Yeah, I think Sasuke is still there." The mention if the Uchiha's name had the boys fuming but they then ignored it._

" _Okay, mind if we come with, we think Naruto is there as well, so we'll come with you.' The girls nodded, and the group walked off._

 **Flashback-end**

"So basically that's the only reason we let them come with us," Sasuke nodded before looking down at the book in his lap, then back up at the girls with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much for getting the book for me," that's when Hinata and Tenten got evil glints in their eyes that made Sasuke shiver.

"Oh no sweetie, you have the wrong idea. You owe us Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Okay what is it this time?"

"You know what we want," Hinata said smiling oh so sweetly.

"Yup we'll do it on Saturday, so be prepared," Sasuke gulped before he nodded.

Neji tsked, "What is he going to do, have sex with you?"

The girls glared at him, "For the last time we're not like that. Sasuke is-"

"Not their type," Sasuke interrupted Hinata before she could say the truth on accident. The girl blushed before looking apologetically to Sasuke and nodding.

"Yeah, even though he is **g** orgeous **a** nd **y** oung, we don't like him like that," Tenten said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at her and Hinata chuckled, only them catching the hidden meaning.

Sasuke turned his head to look the other way from the girls and saw that the clock was on 3:30 and cursed under his breath, "Crap, I've got to get home it's almost 4 o'clock."

Tenten smiled, "Don't worry I'll take you home Sas."

Sasuke looked at the girl confused, "Don't you have detention?"

The girl's eyes grew wide with realization and fear, "Shit, shit, shit I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago, I'm so dead." Sasuke smiled.

"You should head off before you get a month detention," The girl nodded and practically ran out of the room.

Hinata looked at her friend apologetically, "I'm sorry Sasuke, you know I'd give you a ride, but I rode with Neji today and-"

"And there's no way in hell I'm giving you a ride," Hinata glared at him, but Sasuke just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll catch the bus or walk or something. I'll be-"

"I'll give you a ride home," the remaining occupants of the room quickly turned their heads to Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kiba and Neji stared at their friend confused.

Sasuke blushed, "You don't need to do that Naruto-senpai-"

"Yeah Naruto dude, you already brought him here and watched him, you don't have to help him anymore." The blonde turned and glared at his dog like friend before turning back to Sasuke with soft eyes making the raven's blush grow.

"I know that I already made up for hitting him with the football, but there is much more I need to make up for." Sasuke stared at him surprised, _'What is he talking about?'_ The blonde got up and stretched a little before turning back to Sasuke, "Well we should get going." Sasuke nodded and took the covers off of him and tried to stand up. Key word: **tried**

His legs were still weak and he couldn't hold himself up. He almost came crashing down if Naruto hadn't caught him right before he hit the ground. Sasuke blushed, "T-thank you."

Naruto grinned and the two started to walk to the table where Sasuke's bag was, before heading out of the door feeling the wondering gazes on their backs.

* * *

 _ **So the real story is finally begining! Ehhh I'm so excited to show you guys what I have planned! Once again, pls tell me what you think about the story so far in the comments. I want to be able to improve my writing skills, so that would help a lot.**_

 _ **I'll see you next time- Jynx-chan**_


	4. Chapter 3- The Ride

_**Chapter 3- The Ride**_

 _ **I'm back with a new chapter! This one is purely Sasuke and Naruto. No, not lemons yet and no romantic stuff (unless you count a few fluffs) I just mean that it only contains those two characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character. If I did, Sarada, Boruto and Himiwari would be siblings.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashbacks_

 **On the phone/face timing**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 _ **(Day)dreaming**_

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly in the passenger's seat of Naruto's car, blushing and looking out the window. _'God, I can't believe this is happening.'_ "Sas-" _'What if I do something stupid.'_ "-uke" _'He'll never want to hang out with me again.'_ "SASUKE!" The raven's head turned towards Naruto surprised, who was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face, "Hey, are you okay? I've been calling you for at least four minutes."

Sasuke felt the blood run up his face and looked down at his lap, _'Crap, we haven't even been in the car for five minutes and I'm already messing up.'_ He turned back to face Naruto with a forced smile on his face, not that anyone would have seen it was forced, "I'm fine, I was just lost in thought."

"Stop that."

Sasuke looked at him confused, "What?"

"Stop that, I don't like it."

"Don't like what? Naruto you're confusing me."

Naruto turned at him and Sasuke shivered at the intensity in those usually happy, carefree blue eyes. He's only ever seen that look in his eyes once before and that was when they first met and Naruto was defending him from bullies, "Stop with that fake-ass smile." Sasuke's breath hitched when he heard those words and looked back down at his lap with red rose cheeks.

"S-sorry, I'm just tired," Naruto narrowed his eyes in disbelief, Sasuke gulped before continuing, "And was thinking about some things I don't want to talk about right now." Naruto nodded, looking still unsatisfied with the answer he got, but didn't push it. "Um, why were you calling me again?" that seemed to snap Naruto back to normal.

"Oh, well I need the directions to your house." Sasuke blinked and mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that Naruto doesn't remember where he lived? He only came by his house once when they were younger and that was also the first day they met. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to walk home by himself after he saved him and had walked him back home. Itachi wasn't home yet so Sasuke was a little nervous so Naruto stayed with him a bit before going home about five minutes before Itachi arrived. Sasuke enjoyed his time with Naruto and couldn't wait to play with him again; he didn't know that, that would be the only time for a long time.

"Sorry, um just keep going straight and I'll tell you when to turn when we reach the corner." Naruto nodded and just continued to drive. Silence engulfed the in the vehicle. Sasuke wasn't sure what to say now. They had finally reached the corner and Sasuke quietly gave him the directions to his house.

' _This feels so awkward. Even for me…"_ Sasuke turned his head to the older blonde and began to look him up and down. His jeans weren't baggy and they weren't tight, they were just right for him. Sasuke could almost see his strong leg muscles and his abs through his tight black t-shirt and his muscles popped out clearly with his jacket clearly. His perfect chiseled chin and tan skin. His golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The three whisker like scars on each cheek and the blinding grin on his face. Everything about the blonde boy physically was perfect. _'God, he's hot.'_

"Hey, are you awake?" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the older boy. He blushed when he realized that Naruto was looking at him with a smirk. The raven quickly looked down at his lap embarrassed.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just thinking… again." Naruto let out a hearty laugh making Sasuke's face heat up.

"You seem to do that a lot."

Sasuke began to twiddle his thumbs a bit put of nervousness, "I don't usually get that lost in thought, I guess it's because I got hit on the head."

Naruto chuckled some more while he made a quick left turn, "Hey don't blame me for that. I don't think I know anyone who thinks that much."

Sasuke's eyes slanted a bit, "I bet those idiots you hang out with don't think at all," he only muttered it under his breath, but Naruto had still managed to hear him and began to laugh loudly.

"Hey now, that's not true…Neji is second best in our grade class." Sasuke blushed when he realized he said it loud enough for the blonde to hear, but he didn't want to send them back into an awkward silence so he continued on with the conversation.

Sasuke smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment, and rolled his eyes, "And what about the mutt?"

Naruto chuckled a little and used his left hand to scratch the back of his neck a little, "Well Kiba is…"

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's reply, "That's what I thought."

Naruto still chuckled a little, "You know, your friends with the bun-"

"Tenten"

"-yeah her, she called him a mutt too. I find a little convenient that you both called him the same thing."

Sasuke tensed a little. The truth be told, they came up with nicknames for the five most popular students in their school.

Kiba was the mutt, because he acted like a dog,

Neji was the dolphin, because of his intelligence and because he could pass off as a girl if he tried. (A/N: I don't mean any offense because dolphins could be manly, but come on if you saw one, you'd immediately think it was a girl.)

Sakura was the rabbit, because she always tried to be cute and cuddly but properly fucked just as much as them.

Ino was the kitten because she always followed Sakura around like a lost kit and fucks around just as much. (A/N: I made Ino the kitten because she always follows Sakura around like a kit (a baby rabbit) would follow their mother, but I can't call her that for secret reasons and besides kit is short for kitten)

And Naruto was the fox. Does this really need any explanation? If it does, because he loves the color orange, he's fast and slick like fox, (At least that's what the football team says) and mostly because of his whiskers, they make him look foxy.

Sasuke can't let Naruto know that or he would surly stop talking to him. He relaxed and smiled back at Naruto, "You don't say, well great minds think alike."

It didn't look like Naruto believed him, but he didn't question him, "I guess so." Sasuke sighed in relief, he knew Naruto didn't believe him, but at least he wasn't questioned. "You know, I haven't been here in a long time."

Sasuke blinked before looking out the window. He was talking so much to Naruto that he didn't even realize how close they got to his house, it was less than three houses away. "When did we get so close?"

Naruto smiled a little, "Well they do say, time passes when you're having fun."

Sasuke frowned a little, but he didn't want Naruto to see so he looked out the window, not remembering that it had a reflection.

Naruto turned to look at the boy when he realized that Sasuke had gotten quiet and saw the frown and his smile went down to. "This is my house," Sasuke said pointing at the blue two story house. He grabbed his bag and unbuckled his seatbelt and began to open the door, "Thanks for the ride."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, no problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked a little, "Yeah, see you later," was all he said before he shut the door. He walked up the steps of his house and pulled out his key before unlocking and opening the door. He silently closed it and heard Naruto finally drive off, _'He properly just wanted to make sure I got inside safe. After all he'll most likely never notice me again.'_

Sasuke wasn't the little naïve child he was all those years ago, he wasn't going to go to school the next day expecting to see Naruto there waiting for him. He wasn't going to go to school with hope that he'll hang out with him. He wasn't going to school wanting to start a relationship with him or a friendship with him like he did all those years ago. He gritted his teeth before taking off his shoes.

He knows better now. He's going to go to school tomorrow, hang out with Ten and Hinata, insult Ino and Sakura, go through classes, eat lunch in their tree, go to the library and read some books, before finally coming home and having dinner with Itachi. _'Tomorrow is just going to be ordinary like it always is, today was the only exception,'_ he thought as he began to walk to his room.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke is in for a wild wide next chapter. Next Chapter you'll meet Itachi and Kurama. YEAH! Please comment and review my story, it would help a lot to tell me what you think of the story. Also, I have decided that I will post stories on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Not that I would always post on Monady, always post on Wednesday or always post on Friday, but if I ever post it would be on one of those days. So make sure to watch, I'll could post once a week, twice a week and if we're lucky three times a week. Anyways once agin I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**I'll see you next time- Jynx-chan**_


	5. Chapter 4- The Not so Odinary Day

_**Chapter 4: The Not So Ordinary Day**_

 _ **Hey Guys! I am posting this so late around this time because I wasn't going to post today but I decided if I wait until Wednesday, I might disappoint you guys, so here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy! Also, like I said prepare to meet Itachi and Kurama this chapter, they've got a sruprise for you at the end!**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashbacks_

 **On the phone/ Face timing**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 ** _(Day)dreaming_**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his beeping alarm clock. He groaned and saw that it was 6:00. He yawned and arose from his bed, throwing off the covers. He quickly went to his dresser and threw and grabbed a sweat shirt and a pair of jogging pants. He quickly put on his tennis and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before leaving the house.

This is Sasuke's morning routine. He always got up at 6 and jogged a mile before returning home at 7. The raven was about half way through his jog when he passed a park. He smiled a little as he looked at it. _'That's the same park where I-'_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps. He quickly turned around to see who it was but saw no one. "Is anyone there?" he asked but got no response. He started to panic a little and that's when he felt it, _'There it is again.'_ He began to turn around trying to look for someone, _'I swear I felt someone watching me again, just like yesterday.'_ He decided that it was time to leave, _'No way in hell I'm dying today.'_ He made sure to run extra fast back to his house.

The rave slammed open his front door before closing it with just as much force. Startling the older raven in the kitchen, "Sasuke, is that you?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen panting, seeing his brother already in his suit for work, "Are you alright? What happened? Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

Itachi Uchiha- CEO of Uchiha corp.

He has long black hair, usually tied in a loose ponytail with a red or black ribbon. He had ebony black eyes just like me. He also had pale skin like me, but he was a little tanner. Since he was going to work, he wore a plain black button up shirt with a black jacket and matching black pants and shoes. To finish off the outfit, a gold watch and a red tie.

Sasuke shook his head, "No I just felt like I was being watched."

"Like you were being watched?" Itachi asked a little worried about his little brother. His eyes narrowed, "Did you see anybody?"

Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter, still trying to catch his breath, "No, but I wasn't taking any chances and ran."

Itachi nodded before putting a small smile on his face, "Okay, but let me know if you see anyone watching you again okay?" the younger raven nodded, "Good now go get dressed, I'll drop you to school today."

Sasuke just nodded again before running back upstairs. He quickly took off his clothes and turned on the hot water to take a shower. Once in the crystal box, he leaned against the wall thinking about what happened earlier. _'This isn't the first time I felt like someone was watching me. Yesterday at school- No, no,'_ He began shaking his head, _'I'm just over thinking things.'_ He quickly washed up and jumped out of the shower. He dried off and then wrapped his towel around his waist before brushing his teeth.

Once finished, he went back to his room and picked out an outfit. About fifteen minutes later, he was heading downstairs in a black sweater with white on the end of the sleeves and around the collar, dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white tennis with his black glasses and his school bag on his back to finish it off. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. He washed it off before entering the living room where Itachi was sitting. "I'm ready," he said while biting into the apple.

Itachi got off the couch he was sitting on and picked up his brief case as well, "Took you long enough. I swear I have a little sister and not a brother." Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha.

"Bite me Itachi. Let's go you asshole."

Itachi just chuckled and walked towards Sasuke, "Whatever you say ototou."

Both brothers hoped into the car without saying anything. Itachi strapped himself with his seatbelt and turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at him back until he got annoyed, "What?"

"Put on your seatbelt."

Sasuke just snorted, "The school isn't far I don't need to."

Itachi nodded and began to pull off. He pulled out of the drive way and onto the street. He began to pick up speed before slamming on the break causing Sasuke to lean forward and hit his head on the dash board. Sasuke groaned and rubbed his poor forehead and glared at his older brother, who just smirked, "Opps."

"You son of a bitch."

"Maybe you should put on your seatbelt now."

Sasuke hissed at the long haired raven and yanked the seatbelt down and strapped it against him, "There, happy now?"

Itachi just chuckled a little, "Very."

Sasuke spent the rest of the ride muttering things like, 'spawn of satin' or 'I hope you rot in hell,' but Itachi paid no mind and just kept driving with a smile on his face.

When they arrived at the school, Sasuke quickly grabbed his stuff and jumped out of the car. He didn't want to be in the car no more. He heard Itachi chuckling from inside, "I hope you have a fun day at school, Ototou."

Sasuke just turned back and glared, "Go fuck yourself, you bastard." The younger didn't wait for a response before walking off. Sasuke stood in front of the large school in front of him before sighing, _'Let's get this day over with.'_

The raven sighed once more before taking a step, but before he could take another one he was tackled to the ground. All he saw was a blur of black and brown before, "SASU-CHAN!" The poor Uchiha groaned and blinked a little before looking down at the two tight things gripping his waist. Tenten and Hinata were practically squeezing the life out of him.

Sasuke groaned and tried to pry their hands off of him, "Morning to you two guys, now can you please let go?" the girls did let go, but was still holding him down.

"What happened yesterday, did the fox do anything bad to you, well, you know, again?" Tenten asked in a hurry.

Sasuke sighed before finally breaking himself free from their hold. He stood up and dusted himself off and fixed his glasses, "Nothing happened. He drove me home like he said he would, we talked a little and then we said goodbye."

Tenten pouted, "That's it?" Hinata just nodded with her.

Sasuke scoffed at the girls, who had started to get off the ground, "What, did you want him to hurt me?"

Hinata giggled a little, "No, but we expected him to ask you out of something."

Sasuke immediately started to blush, "W-what? Why would he do that?" he said as he started to walk off. The two girls just giggled and followed.

"Because he likes you and it's obvious that you like him," the brunet said like it was the most, simplest thing in the world.

Sasuke's face turned bright red as he reached his locker. He quickly turned around to face the two smiling girls, "He doesn't like me and I-I…" This made the two girls laugh more.

Hinata touched Sasuke's shoulder softly, "It's okay we think you two will be cute couple." Sasuke's blush grew.

"Shut up! It's not going to happen okay." The girls giggled again.

"Sasuke, you're acting so cute. You should ask him out."

Sasuke's whole face was red by the time she finished her sentence but before he could retort, a smooth warm voice interrupted him, "Who's asking out who?"

Sasuke quickly turned around and was met face to face with the love of his life. The blush on his face just couldn't stop growing. He was sure by this point he looked like a tomato, "N-Naruto-senpai? What are you-?"

The blonde boy just smiled, "Good morning to you too, Sasuke-kun."

"G-good morning," the two girls giggled at Sasuke's stutter.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" They all turned to look behind Naruto and saw Neji and Kiba walking towards them. At this point Sasuke didn't know wither he should be confused or happy.

The blonde just turned to face them with a grin, "Oh you know, just checking up on Sasuke."

By this point the two boys reached them. Kiba sighed, "Jeez, you already drove the kid home, what more do you need to do?"

"Nothing, I was just making sure he was okay." Naruto then turned back to Sasuke with the big grin on his face, "Now, who's asking out who?"

Sasuke once again opened his mouth to speak, but Tenten beat him to it. She jumped and gripped his shoulder and stretched her head in front of him, "We were saying that Sasuke should ask out his crush."

Sasuke's blush had returned and he glared at the girl, "Tenten!"

The brunet put up her hands defensively, "What? I'm just speaking the truth."

Naruto laughed, "Oh really? Who do like Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed bright red. He quickly turned his head because he knew what was going to happen next and tried to grab Tenten, but the tan girl dodged, "He likes-" 'Riiiinnnnngggg!'

Sasuke had never thanked God so much for the school bell to ring. He smirked before grabbing Hinata by her bag and Tenten by her hoodie and pulled them both down the hall, ignoring their protest. "Well, would you look at the time; we've got to get to class. See you guys later." The raven rushed off to their class. Once safe in their homeroom, Sasuke let go of the girls and then turned to glare at Tenten, "What the hell Tenten?"

The brunet girl just stock out her tongue apologetically and smiled. "Sorry, but you two are so cute together." Sasuke sighed and walked to his seat.

He looked out the window, _'God, this is a wired morning.'_

 _ **Time skip- Lunch Break**_

Sasuke chuckled a little at the joke that Tenten was telling as they walked to their usual spot. "And I was like 'Dude, I just want a fucking burger!' and he's just like, 'And I want to know if this dress makes me look fat.'" The three laughed at the ridiculous story. Once they reached their destination, Sasuke climbed up the tree and lay on the thickest, lowest branch, which was the 6th branch up. The two girls sat at the bottom, on the roots. Tenten pulled out a sandwich, while Hinata took out a small bento. Sasuke pulled out a small brown book, with black writing on it saying: **'Property of Sasuke Uchiha. DO NOT TOUCH!'** Tenten looked up at him in curious, "Hey, what are you writing?"

Hinata nodded her head, "Yeah, you always write in that book, but never show us."

Sasuke just shrugged, "It doesn't matter, it's not any of your business"

Both girls looked at him shocked, before Hinata smirked, "Oh come on Sasu, just tell us what you're writing please."

Sasuke scolded, "No."

The younger raven pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," was the Uchiha's reply.

Hinata stood from her spot under the tree and shouted out to the boy, "But you never hide things from us."

Sasuke glared, "I don't care." He turned his body to the other side of the tree and began to write in the note book.

Hinata pouted, not liking the fact that Sasuke was ignoring her. She started to run to the other side so that she could face Sasuke, but didn't see the bi root in front of her. She tripped over the root and began to fall, but just as the poor girl was about to hit the ground, a warm strong hand had grabbed her arm. She yelped a little, expecting to hit the hard ground.

She turned her head to look at her ' _savior'_. She blushed once she realized that it was her cousins friend, Kiba, had caught her, "K-Kiba-kun?"

The brunet had a big grin on his face, "You should be more careful Hinata-chan." The girls already red face got brighter at the comment.

"Y-yeah, thank you for catching me."

The older boy chuckled a little, "No problem."

"Kiba, you have one second to explain why you are holding my cousin's hand." Everyone turned to look at the approaching and very angry Neji as well as a chuckling Naruto.

Kiba gently pulled Hinata up right before turning to face Neji, with a nervous smile, "You see, Hinata was falling and I caught her and-"

"Hinata was falling?" asked a still angry Neji.

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes, b-but i-it w-was a-an a-accident."

At this point Sasuke jumped down from the tree to see if Hinata was okay, "Hey, Hina are you okay?"

Hinata smiled sweetly at him, Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine a-and s-sorry f-for t-trying t-to l-look a-at y-your b-book." Sasuke shook his head and put the book back in his bag.

"It's cool. It's not like I don't want for you guys to see it, I'm just not ready to show you." Both girls nodded.

The older boys looked at each other confused, "I'm sorry, but what are you guys talking about?"

Sasuke sighed, "The reason Hina was running was because she wanted to see what I was writing in one of my books."

Mostly understanding it, the jocks nodded. "Well if people decide to stop getting hurt, I'm going to go back and finish my lunch." Tenten said in a slightly annoyed tone while taking a bite into her sandwich.

Sasuke sighed before turning to climb back up the tree, but stopped when someone grabbed his hand. He turned around and saw that it was the smiling blonde. He blushed at the closeness before quickly pulling his hand away, "Y-yes?"

Even though Sasuke pulled away from him, the blonde's smile never faulted, "You never answered my question from this morning you know." Naruto said in a teasing voice.

Sasuke's blush grew and he turned away and started to climb the tree, "Don't let Tenten fool you dobe, I don't like anybody."

Naruto blinked slightly surprised, "D-dobe?"

At this point Sasuke had arrived at his branch and immediately started blushing once he realized what he had said, "S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to call you that. It just slipped out."

Naruto chuckled a little before leaning on the tree, "Jeez, Sasuke I didn't realize you were such a teme."

"W-what?!" Sasuke said both surprised and slightly annoyed, but the blush never leaving his face.

Hinata chuckled as she watched the two boys while sitting down next to Tenten. "He has to be playing with him," he whispered quietly to the girl.

Tenten looked over at the two boys uninterestedly, while chewing her sandwich before closing her eyes and swallowing, "Maybe." The brunet girl opened one eyed and began to smirk down at the young Hyuga, "So, I had no idea you were into bestiality?"

Hinata's face instantly grew red, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Tenten chuckled, "Oh please, you got it bad for the mutt."

"I-I do not!"

"I pretty sure even Sasuke knows."

"I-I," Hinata was completely speechless at this point.

Tenten humphed before taking another bite of her sandwich before closing her eyes, "Save it Hina," She opened her eyes and winked at the girl, "You've been caught."

Hinata sighed defeated and used her chop sticks to pick up an egg roll and put it in her mouth, pouting slightly, "Whatever."

Kiba and Naruto were always at her house to visit Neji so she saw them a lot. When she was younger, she initially had a huge crush on Naruto, but got over it when she was around 13. Her crush on Kiba had just started to blossom last month when she had seen him with his shirt off, while washing Akamaru, Kiba's dog. At first she thought it was just lust, but then she started seeing him differently and even the smallest touches would have her face as red as a tomato. She didn't tell Tenten or Sasuke because she wasn't sure how to, but at least now she doesn't have to worry about it.

"Hey, bun girl!" the brunet girl scolded and groaned before glaring at long haired boy.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you asshole!" Neji just sighed and walked up to her with his eyes closed and a frown on his face.

"I just wanted to say that I was…" Tenten blinked trying to figure out what he had said.

"I'm sorry, can you say that a little louder."

Neji's cheeks tainted pink, "I said that I was sorry." The last past still came out as a whisper but it was loud enough for both Tenten and Hinata to hear.

Shocked, Hinata dropped her chop sticks and Tenten's mouth hung open. She stared at the long haired boy for a good five minutes before responding, "For what?"

Neji sighed once more before opening his eyes, yet looking to the ground instead of Tenten, "For yesterday, I didn't mean to piss you off like that."

Tenten started to chuckle making Neji look at her confused, "I-I'm sorry I just thought I'd never hear the words 'I'm sorry come out of the great Neji Huyaga's' mouth." She said in between giggles.

Neji just rolled his eyes, "Trust me, he never thought he would either." That just made Tenten throw her head back in laughter making Neji smirk slightly. Both forgetting about the pale girl behind them looking at them shocked.

Hinata looked between her best friend and cousin, _'I can't believe it Neji likes Tenten…and she likes him too.'_ She smirked evilly, _'Oh this is such great black mail. I wonder what I could-'_ her thoughts were cut short by a certain dog lover, who just happened to sit next to her. "Hey what's that creepy smile all about? Hinata just sat their staring before her brain caught up with the situation, _'Brain overload, can't function properly, beeeeep!'_

The six teens spent the rest of the lunch break talking amongst themselves, not noticing the glaring aqua and green eyes directed their way.

When school had finished, Sasuke walked to library like he always did. While walking through the halls, he was stopped by a certain pink haired bitch.

Sasuke glared at the girl in front of him, "What?"

Sakura humphed closed her eyes and smirked, "Stay away from Naruto-kun."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked slightly surprised, yet annoyed.

Sakura opened her eyes and glared at the boy, "You heard me. Naruto is mine and you will never have him."

"I think you got the wrong idea pinky. I don't like Naruto that way and even if I did, I'm pretty sure he would want me more than you." Sasuke said with utter confidence. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the library. It's a place for people who actually know how to read." He walked past the shocked opened mouth girl and continued on his way.

Sakura groaned and turned around to face the boys retreating back, "You damn nerd Naruto will never like you!"

Sasuke snorted and continued on his way. He entered the library quietly and found a desk to sit at. He pulled out his school books and opened them and began to read his notes quietly. He tried to stay focus, but couldn't. The words that Sakura said kept running through his mind.

 _Naruto will never love you!_

He sighed and bowed his head with frown, "You don't think I know that."

"Know what?" Sasuke's head shot up and turned to look at to the right of him. _'When the hell did he get there?'_ Naruto's wide smile and smooth laugh made Sasuke blush.

"W-when did you get here?"

"Just now, you were thinking again I believe. I think you have a problem." Sasuke snorted.

"I don't have a problem; I just have some weird things going on right now."

"Then tell me about them, maybe I could help."

Sasuke blushed, but looked away trying to hide it, "No, these aren't things that you."

Naruto frowned slightly before the bright grin returning to his face, "Well if there is anything I could help with, just let me know."

Sasuke's blush deepened, "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh yeah, I saw you jogging this morning."

Sasuke raised his head to that, _'Was that Naruto this morning?'_ "You did? Why didn't you say hi?"

"Oh well I was going to, but before I could get to you, you started running back really fast and I thought I'd look weird shouting your name from that far away."

Sasuke snorted a little, "Yeah, you would." Sasuke sighed before looking back up at Naruto, "Don't you have football practice or something?"

"Not for another fifteen minutes."

"W-well then where are Neji and Kiba?"

"Neji went to drop Hinata-chan home and Kiba has detention." Sasuke snorted a little. "Can I ask you a question?" The Uchiha nodded, "How do you get to and from school?"

"Well," the youngest boy started, "My older brother sometimes drops me like he did this morning, other than that I usually walk."

"Isn't that little dangerous, I mean your house is a good ways from here?"

Sasuke looked back down at his notes, "Not really, I never run into anyone and even if I did, I can take care of myself. I'm not as weak as I used to be." He whispered the last part, refusing to look at Naruto, not wanting to know wither or not he heard him, but his head shot straight up with the next words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"How about I drop you home?"

Sasuke's face grew as red as a tomato with a surprised look on his face, "W-what?"

Naruto blinked as if he didn't just say anything important, "How about I drop you home? I mean I know you said you could handle yourself, but that is still pretty dangerous so how about I drop you home?"

"Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head, "You want to drop me home before coming _back_ here for practice. I didn't mean it earlier but maybe you really are a dobe."

Naruto laughed loudly causing him to get shushed by a lot of people, "Maybe teme, but I'm serious. I just think it could be…safer."

Sasuke blushed before looking back down and sighing, "You're not going to leave me alone unless I say yes, are you?"

Naruto's grin got bigger, "Nope."

Sasuke sighed once more before looking back up and smiling at Naruto, "Okay fine, you can drop me home."

Naruto grinned before standing up, "Great, I've got to get to practice so I'll start dropping you home tomorrow, see you later." Sasuke nodded and turned back to his book as Naruto began to walk away until the blonde turned back around, "Wait! Can I get your number?"

Sasuke blushed, "W-why?"

"So," the older boy started, "I could text you in case something comes up or if I just wanted to hang out or talk to you."

Sasuke's blush deepened before he ripped a piece of paper from the back of his book and wrote his number on it before giving it to Naruto, "Here."

Naruto happily took the piece of paper, "Thanks, I'll text you later tonight. Also if you want, maybe we could go jogging together sometime?"

That defiantly didn't help Sasuke's blush. The raven looked down back at his books, "Whatever."

"See you later teme."

Sasuke sighed once he knew the blonde was gone, _'What the hell is going on today?'_

Sasuke finally decided it was time to go home and started his walk home. 15 minutes later, he sighed as he finally arrived in front of his home. He raised a black elegant eyebrow as he saw the sleek black car that had dropped him from school this morning, _'Itachi's home already?'_ He walked inside his house, "Itachi, are you here?"

"In the dining room," Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief took off his shoes.

Sasuke walked into the dining room, "What are you doing home so earl- oh hello, Kurama." Sasuke said with slight disappointment in his voice.

Kurama Namikaze: Technician of Uchiha Corp.

He had fiery red hair and matching red eyes. His skin is tan and has a tattoo of an orange fox with nine tails on his shoulder. It was easy to pick out nine streaks of hair, which kind of reminds me of the fox tattoo. He had a wide grin and sparkling eyes. He wore a regular red t-shirt and blue jeans and white tennis. Also he is a pain in the ass.

"Sup ugly duckling." Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch from anger, _'A huge pain in the ass.'_

"Kurama, stop teasing Sasuke, that's my job." Sasuke sighed, he also so happens to be Itachi' boyfriend which makes him the devils lover.

"You two are so annoying."

The two older men chuckled making Sasuke groan. Itachi stopped as he looked at his brother seriously, "Sasuke," that seriousness in his voice caught the younger Uchiha's attention, "We have something very important to tell you."

Sasuke turned to look at Kurama and saw that he had a similar look on his face. He'd never seen a look like that before. "O-okay, um let me just change my clothes real quick, then you can tell me what you want to." Both men nodded and Sasuke began to climb the stairs to his room. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. _'I wonder what they want to tell me.'_ He unzipped his jeans and threw off his shirt, and pulled them both off, _'I've never seen them both so serious about something at the same time.'_ He pulled on his t-shirt and pulled up his shorts, _'It can't be anything bad…can it?"_ He trotted down the stairs, _'No way, this day can't get any weirder.'_ He said while shaking his head. He re-entered the dining room and sat on a chair in front of both boys, "So, what do you need to tell me?"

Itachi sighed with a frown and Kurama whimpered slightly making Sasuke worry, "Well Sasuke-"

"-you see," the red head continued.

Sasuke began to feel nervous…until he saw a smirk on Itachi's face and Kurama's fox like grin returned.

"I'm pregnant!" Kurama said proudly…

…and Sasuke got pale, "WHAT?!"

' _JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TODAY!?'_

* * *

 _ **And there is chapter 4. I love the little libreary moment between Sasuke and Naruto. I thought is was so cute. I hve to say I am not really fond of Kiba catching Hinata before she hit the ground, I thought it was just a little to fake but i wasn't sure how to handle it, so sorry of you found it bad. I hope you all liked the little surprise from Itachi and Kurama. I wonder how many people knew this was going to happen. Anyways, I hope you all enjoye dthe chapter andd look out for the next one.**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	6. Chapter 5- The Texting Idiot

_**Chapter 5- The Texting Idiot**_

 ** _Heyyy! I'm baack. I am so excited for you all to read this chapter! Please tell me if you guys want an overview of the characters, cause I know some of you might be wondering their age, so tell me if you do, back to the story! I honestly find it so adorable, but before you do, I just want to say something to a certain person who commented on this story. I'm not calling any names but you know who you are._**

 ** _First of all, I am sorry if I offended you anyway by calling Ino and Sakura_ 'sluts' _because I did not mean to. Second of all, if you don't like this story, then don't read it! Cause you obviously have an issue with my story. Third of all, I really don't want to spoil the seires so I'll keep the spoiling to a minimum, but Sasuke, Tenten and Hinata did not just call out Sakura and Ino out on the first day of school and said_ "OH, THEY HAVE TO THE SLUTS OF THE SCHOOL!" _That is not what happened. If it is not obvious enough for you, they already know each other already. And the way they met is not pretty and that is why they hate them. I'm pretty sure there is more than one girl similar to Sakura an Ino at their school, but those two have history with them so don't be to quick to defend them until you know what happened and what will happen becaus eright now Sakura and Ino have done and will do much worse to them than just calling them "Nerds". Being call "sluts" is like a complement compaired to what they'll do and have done. And last of all, if you don't notice, I have SakuIno as a pairing so it does mean they'll become likable in the story. Also, please don't_** ** _criticize my writing like you did before the story gets far enough that I could understand why you said that. You do not know me so you don't know how I think, I have big plans for this story so don't call it out just yet._**

 ** _There is also one more hater that I want to address, I don't care if you call my a Virgin-fag through this whole story or any other story, but please comment with since. I know REAL men can't have babies, but this is a fanfic and in the discription it says "M-PREG." If you don't know what that means, it stands for "Male-Pregnancy." So if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Just for this, I'll put up a warning to._**

 ** _One more thing, I want to shout out "Animallover66666" because you have been totally awsome since the story began. I always smile when I read your comments and that is what keeps this story going._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Btw during the texting, Naruto dosen't care and just types shortcuts so don't get confused._**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashbacks_

 ** _On the phone/ Facetiming_**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 **Disclaimer- Trust me, I _wish_ I owned Naruto. But sadly he belongs to Kishimoto-san**

 **Warning!- Cursing, lemons, yaoi, M-preg and** **suggestive actions and languge.**

* * *

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he fell to his bed. He put his hand to his forehead and stared up at his white ceiling, _'So let's run over what happened to day. Naruto stares at me when I went jogging, both Hinata and Tenten meet me outside of the school instead of inside, Naruto, Kiba and Neji come to talk to us, they even have lunch with us, Sakura threatens me, Naruto invites to drop me home every day and then finally Itachi and Kurama tell me their having a baby and their getting married.'_ Sasuke groaned as he thought back to earlier.

 _ **Flash back- start**_

" _WHAT?!" Sasuke screamed as he shot up from his seat._

 _The older couple just chuckled, "I'm pregnant."_

 _Sasuke fell back into his chair, "H-how did this happen?"_

 _Kurama looked at him confused before turning to the older raven, "Itachi, I thought you already gave him_ 'the talk?' _"_

 _Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "I thought he didn't need it."_

 _The red head sighed before turning back to Sasuke with a grin, "Okay ugly duckling listen carefully, when two people really love each other-"_

 _Sasuke turned a bright shade of red before cutting the older man off by once again standing up, "T-that is not what I meant. I mean you guys aren't even married, don't you think it's too early to have a baby."_

" _Actually," Itachi cut in. He grabbed Kurama's left hand and kissed it before turning back to Sasuke, "We're engaged."_

" _Y-you're engaged," Sasuke looked at Kurama's left hand middle finger and saw a big bright clear diamond on it, he didn't see that earlier, he sat back down slowly bug eyed, "S-since when?"_

 _Itachi chuckled, "Since last week."_

" _Since last week?!" the young raven asked surprised, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _Well, we were planning to tell you at dinner next Saturday-"_

" _-but then I found out I was pregnant and got so excited that we decided to tell you today."_

 _Sasuke just sat there staring, unsure what to say._ 'I'm going to be an uncle, Itachi's getting married and-' _"Ototou, are you alright?"_

 _Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts by his brother's voice. He blinked as he tried to focus, "Um, yeah I'm fine just surprised and a little tired. I kind of had a long day today so I'll go up to my room and take a nap. Can you call me when it is time for dinner?" Itachi nodded a little worried about his little brother._

" _Sure, no problem," Sasuke got up tiredly before walking up his stairs."_

 _ **Flash back- end**_

Sasuke once again groaned at the memory, but stopped when he heard a buzzing on his bedside table. He sat up and grabbed the object. He turned it on and saw that he had a message. He unlocked it, curios to who was texting him.

 **Hey there teme, just checking on u! :D- unknown**

Sasuke blinked when he read the message, _'Teme? Who could that- Naruto!'_ He immediately felt heat rush to his cheeks, _'H-he actually texted me.'_

He took a deep breath before responding,

 **Hi dobe, I already told you I'm fine and maybe you should say who you are before talking, I could have blocked you if I didn't realize it was you- Sasuke.**

The raven smiled a little as he lay back down. His smile grew bigger when he got a reply from the blonde.

 **Srry Sas, but I knew u would know it was me- Naruto**

Sasuke chuckled a little.

 **How do you know that? – Sasuke**

Sasuke laughed a little, thinking about how the idiot would answer, but he soon stopped when he read the next message.

 **Cause I know u :D- Naruto**

Sasuke covered his bright red face with his arm, "This idiot." He sighed before sending a reply.

 **That doesn't even make since, stupid dobe- Sasuke**

 **Hey! Why u so mean teme? - Naruto**

 **I like u better when u all cute and blushy- Naruto**

Sasuke blinked as he read the message and then reread the message and then again and then again. His poor face had looked like a tomato. _'Did he just call me cute?! Impossible!'_ He hurriedly typed back,

 **DON'T SAY SUCH WEIRD THINGS DOBE! – Sasuke**

 **Lol, I'm srry princess, didn't mean 2 upset u- Naruto**

Sasuke groaned he could practically hear Naruto laughing at him right now, _'How embarrassing could he be?'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by another ding from his phone.

 **Anyways, just wanted to say that I have practice on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays so Tuesdays and Thursday, I could take u anytime u want but on the days I have practice, we have to leave before 3:30, sounds good? – Naruto**

Sasuke sighed, still not sure why he agreed to have the handsome blonde drop him home. He really didn't need the protection, but he had the feeling that the sex god was as stubborn as a mule.

 **That's fine, I only go to the library to study so I don't have to go there every day. But um, are you sure you still want to drop me home? You really don't have to- Sasuke**

The raven sighed already knowing how the blonde was going to answer the question.

 **I told u, I'm cool with it. I just think it'll be safer 4 u to not walk a 15 min walk by yourself. Do u not want me 2 drop u r something? – Naruto**

Sasuke was a little shocked when he read the last part of the message.

 **That's not it at all. I just don't want to be a burden- Sasuke**

 **You r not a burden Sas, I'll happily do anything to make you smile- Naruto**

That was it. All of Sasuke's blood went straight to his face. He looked back at his phone to read the new message.

 **Anyways, I gtg. I have to get some sleep I'll ttyt- Naruto**

Sasuke pouted a little, not wanting his conversation with Naruto to end, but he knew he couldn't keep him there.

 **Okay, I'll see you tomorrow – Sasuke**

He was about to put his phone down, before deciding to send one last message.

 **Oh yeah, don't call me princess! – Sasuke**

He rest it back on the dresser before leaving to get ready for bed. He told Itachi that he wouldn't be having dinner before returning to his room. Once he reentered his room, he was about to crash on his bed, when he saw a light on his cell phone, signaling that he had a message. He opened it and smiled and blushed at the context. He put his phone on charge before crawling into bed with a smile on his pale face. He knew he was going to have good dreams just because of that message. _'What a dobe.'_

 **Srry princess, but I think it suits you. Pretty and perfect - Naruto**

* * *

 _ **I honestly found this chapter adorable and I can't wait for you all to read the next one! Please review and tell me what you think. And remeber to tell me if you want an overview of the charcters to make it easier to understand because i can post it tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	7. Chapter 6- Interruptions

_**Chapter 6- Interruptions**_

* * *

 _ **Hey! I'm back. God can I just say how much I love your comments. I tried so hard to finish this in time just so I could make you guys happy like how you made me happy with your comments. I really like the name of this chapter because I find it hilarious. You'll get it when you read the story. Also I will be posting the overview of the characters tomorrow, so expect it. I almost made sure to make this chapter a little longer because people were complaining that the last chapter was to short and I agree, I just didn't want to put stuff from this chapter into last chapter and I wasn't sure how to fill the gap so please forgive me. Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **On the phone**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 _ **(Day)dreaming**_

 **Warning: Yoai, M-preg, curse words, Sakura and Ino bashing**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think Sarada would be Sakura's daughter if I owned Naruto?**

* * *

 _Beep, beep_

Sasuke groaned as the loud beeping of his alarm clock woke him up. He sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He turned and looked out his window and saw the orange sun shining, _'That's weird, the sun usually isn't up that high.'_ He turned and looked at his alarm clock and almost fainted, "IT'S 7:30!" He jumped out his bed with haste and ran into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, he reentered the room with a towel on his waste, still a little wet. "I can't believe I over slept!" he screamed while looking for clothes. He decided on a plain black t-shirt with a gray and white sweater over it, white pants and black tennis. He grabbed his backpack before speeding down his room and down the stairs, only to run back up because he forgot his glasses. Once he had them on, he ran back down stairs.

He looked around and noticed that Itachi wasn't anywhere in sight and cursed, _'Damn, he must have left me,'_ he felt a vain throb in his head, _'That jerk, he didn't even wake me up!'_ He groaned as he ran out of the house. Once he made sure the door was looked, he turned around to start running, only to be met with a black bicycle.

The raven gasped and ran up to the vehicle. As he looked at it, he saw a note; he picked it up and began to read.

 _To Ototou,_

 _You looked tried last night so I didn't wake you up…and I reset your alarm clock but I did take out my old bike for you to use, so be grateful._

 _Love, Itachi_

Sasuke smiled before throwing the note away and jumping on the bike. He pedaled down the street with speed. As he got closer to the school, he started to feel like someone was watching him. He began to look around and saw a few men giving him weird glares. It kind of creped him out, but he ignored it and continued his way to school.

Once arriving, he looked at his watch and saw still had five minutes before the bell rang and dashed for his locker. He ended up putting all of the books he needed in his bag and sighed with relief. He closed his locker, only to scream a little and jump. The blonde next to him laughed loudly, making Sasuke, blush and pout at the same time. "Ha-ha…I-I'm so-sorry, but t-that w-was ha-ha…" Sasuke's already red face got brighter as he turned away and glared at nothing in particular.

"W-would you shut up, y-you st-stupid dobe," the raven stuttered out. He couldn't believe he let the blonde scared him like that. Especially after their little conversation last night. He turned to glare at the blonde, only for him to step back because at some point the blonde had gotten closer.

"Oh Sasuke, how you wound me with your cruel words." The blonde playfully mocked the raven.

Sasuke felt his anger fly up, yet he still couldn't get that stupid blush off his face. "I said shut up Naruto-senpai."

The blonde just continued to laugh. "Hey, there you are Sasuke!" The raven turned his head to the voice that called out to him and saw Hinata and Tenten walking towards them with Neji and Kiba following. The brunet girl smirked mischievously before playfully poking Sasuke in the arm, "Oh, your blushing Sasuke. Are we interrupting something?"

Sasuke turned a darker shade of red and glared at his childhood friend, "Shut up Ten, it's nothing like that!"

The brunet laughed, followed by Hinata. The raven haired girl stopped before looking at Sasuke, "A-anyw-ways, S-Sasuke w-why a-are y-you l-late, a-are y-you o-okay?

Sasuke's blush immediately went away as he thought back to the night he had before. Now that he thought about it, the day before was completely horrid. From dusk to dawn, he was having a tough day. He smiled a little and chuckled, "I overslept, yesterday was really exhausting."

"Really, how so?" Neji asked as if he really wasn't interested.

Sasuke scolded and scoffed, "It really isn't any of your business."

Neji glared at the raven, "I was just asking _Sasuke."_

The raven returned the glare just as fierce, "You never seemed interested in my life before _Neji."_

Hinata laughed nervously as she looked between the two glaring boys. "H-hey," as usual, the bell interrupted the poor girl. Hinata sighed as her head hang low before smiling at Sasuke and Tenten, "W-we n-need t-to g-get t-to c-class." Sasuke humphed before walking towards his class, Tenten laughed loudly as she followed behind him, and Hinata just chuckled nervously, "S-see y-you g-guys la-later."

Once in class, Sasuke sat down with a humph as he sulked, "Hinata, why is your cousin such an asshole?"

The girl laughed, "Like I'd know, I honestly think he was born with a stick up his ass." Sasuke joined in her laughter but stopped when he saw Tenten wasn't laughing, but was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Tenten, are you okay?" The girl seemed to have snapped out of her daze and looked at him with a bright smile.

"Of course Sas, just thinking that Neji is a real jackass." She said with a small chuckle. Hinata and Sasuke both looked at each other, both not believing that their friend was okay.

"Tenten, what's wro-"

"Okay class, let's take the register." Sasuke scoffed at the teacher who interrupted him. _'I guess I'll have to ask her later.'_

 _ **Time skip**_

When the bell rang for lunch time, Sasuke and Hinata walked through the halls still worried about their brunet friend. They didn't have that period with her so they always met up by her class since it always came out later than theirs, "What do you think is wrong with her?"

Hinata sighed sadly, "I honestly don't know, but it's serious, she's not acting like herself."

Sasuke looked at her a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Hinata looked down at her feet as she walked, "Well this morning while we were waiting for you…"

 _ **Flashback- start**_

 _Hinata and Tenten waited in front of the school for their male friend, "Wow Sas is really taking his time." The brunet complained with scowl._

 _Hinata laughed, "Yeah, he must have gone to bed late last night." Hinata then chuckled before putting a mischievous smile on, "Maybe he was having special dreams about the fox, fu-fu." She crackled over but stopped when she saw Tenten staring out into space, "Tenten?"_

 _The brunet turned to the girl and chuckled a little as well, "Oh yeah, he must have been jacking off all night."_

 _Hinata's face turned curious, "Tenten are you-"_

" _Hey, Hinata, bun girl, what's up?" The two girls turned to the booming voice and saw Kiba, Neji and Naruto walking their way._

 _Tenten's vain popped in her head, "What did you call me, you mutt?" she asked glaring at the boy._

 _Kiba gulped before putting a nervous yet determined smile, "I-I called you bun girl. Why do you have a problem with it_ bun girl _?"_

 _Hinata got in between the two brunets trying to stop a future brawl. "Hey now, everyone calm down." Tenten gritted her teeth before taking a deep breath and putting on an obvious forced smile._

" _Listen mutt and listen closely, you get off easy this time only because Hinata like-"_

" _TENTEN!" the raven screamed full of embarrassment._

 _Kiba looked at the two girls confused, "Hinata likes what?"_

" _N-nothing, I-I l-like n-nothing!" the poor red faced girl screamed. She turned to glare at her best friend, only to see her staring at her with a slight dead look in her eyes, "T-Tenten?"_

 _The brunet girl once again snapped out of her slight trans, "O-oh sorry, I almost let it out then didn't I?" the girl said with a smile and a nervous chuckle. Hinata's anger and embarrassment disappeared immediately as she looked worriedly at her friend. She once again wasn't able to because the older blonde boy spoke._

" _Hey, where is Sasuke?"_

" _W-we d-don't k-know h-he's l-late." Hinata answered._

 _Naruto raised a questionable eyebrow, "Late? That doesn't seem like him."_

 _Tenten chuckled, "You're right maybe that bookworm got here early and went to the library."_

 _ **Flashback- end**_

"I know it isn't much, but something is different, not only is she staring off, but she's less…I don't know Tenten."

"Yeah, I agree, even if you told her to chill, she still would've at least insult Kiba more." The other raven nodded. They continued to walk, but Hinata suddenly stopped and looked across the hall, making Sasuke stop and look at her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hey Sas, look at that," she said pointing to her direction of vision. Sasuke looked at her confused before doing as he was asked.

There he saw, Tenten talking to Kurani-sensei. It would look like a normal conversation between student and teacher to anyone else, but Sasuke and Hinata knew better. Even though their family friends, Kurani never wanted to act friendly or if they were close at all in school because she didn't want anybody think she was pulling favorites so the image of a brightly grinning Kurani rubbing Tenten's head was a very rare one and very unlikely to happen in school. So the fact that it's happening now is surprising.

Sasuke and Hinata continued to watch the scene unfold. Since her back was turned to them, they couldn't see Tenten's face, but she had to be smiling with the way Kurani was so happy. The thought of that made them smile. But they disappeared when they saw Tenten's face. Kurani must have said she needed to go to the class for something causing Tenten to turn her head. At first she had a wide smile on her face, but when she was out of Kurani's vision, it dropped to a deep frown.

She must have seen Sasuke and Hinata through the corner of her eye, because she swiftly turned around and smiled at the two pale ravens, "Hey Sas, Hina I won't be able to eat lunch with you two, but I'll see you next period!" Sasuke wanted to ask her why, but Kurani had called her in the class before he could, "See you later!"

The two raven haired friends looked at each other before sighing and continuing their path the tree where they ate.

When they arrived, Sasuke immediately took his space in the tree branch and Hinata took hers on the root, "I really hope it's nothing to bad. I really can't afford to have two gloomy friends. That would be no fun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever, and even if it is really bad she has us there to support her."

"Of course," the Hyuga girl nodded, "we can't have a repeat of last time."

Both ravens nodded as they looked down at their laps, "Hey, what's with all the doom and gloom?" their heads shot up at the sound of familiar voices. "A princess shouldn't be frowning."

Sasuke blushed before looking down at the other side of the tree, "S-shut up and don't worry about it."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke with a smirk, "Princess?"

Sasuke's blush deepened, "Don't even Hinata."

The raven girl chuckled but her face also became red when the tan brunet sat down next to her, "Hey Hina."

"H-hi K-Kiba-se-senpai," the girl stuttered out.

Sasuke smirked looking down at her, "Bestiality?"

Hinata glared at him, "D-don't e-even S-Sasuke."

"Hey, where is bun girl?" Neji asked curiously.

Sasuke sighed and looked back down at his lap, "She's with Kurani-sensei."

"Humphed, nice to know you could actually answer a question without being rude."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and his glasses started to get foggy, "Look you jackas-"

"Hey, everyone calm down. Neji, you know that was uncalled for." Naruto said sternly, making Sasuke blush and Neji scoffed.

"You're always defending him."

Naruto frowned, "I am defending him, but this morning you were trying to pry into his personal life and if he didn't want to tell, there is no need to make a big fuss out of it." Neji scoffed once more before turning away, "And Sas, I don't know what happened yesterday that gave you a hard time, but there is no reason to take it out on Neji."

Sasuke sighed before pulling his knees up to his chest a burring his red face in them, "Sorry."

Naruto grinned, "Good now let's-"

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" everyone turned to the squeaky voice coming their way.

"Sakura-chan," the blonde said with a bright grin, making Sasuke frown.

The pink haired girl finally arrived in front of them with a big smile on her face before turning it into a pout, "Where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere."

The blonde laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck, "Oh, I was just having lunch with my friends…you can join us if you want?" At that, both Hinata and Sasuke stiffen.

Sakura just smiled before nodding, "I'd love to."

"Where's Ino-chan?" Kiba asked curiously. Sasuke couldn't blame him for wanting to know, after all those two were attached by the hip.

Sakura just smiled as she latched on to Naruto's arm, "Oh, she had to cool things off with a friend of hers." The older boys just nodded, but Sasuke and Hinata didn't buy it for a second. They knew exactly what that meant.

"Okay, now let's all have a nice-" Naruto started to say, but was interrupted by Hinata.

"A-actually, S-Sasuke a-and I-I h-have t-to l-leave."

The boys just stared at her confused, while Sakura had this weird look on her face that made it look like she wanted to smirk but wanted to look disappointed at the same time. "What? Why?"

Hinata smiled sweetly as she stood up, "W-we w-were a-actually s-supposed t-to g-go t-to t-the l-library s-so t-that S-Sasuke c-could h-help m-me w-with m-my m-math h-homework."

Neji gritted his teeth, "You're a Hyuga and you need help with math homework?" he asked in disgust, "How disgraceful."

Hinata flinched a little before bowing her head slightly. This action made Sasuke glare at Neji, "What-"

"Sasuke," the raven immediately stopped talking when he heard the blonde call out his name and once again curled up and mutter a slight sorry. "Look Neji, maybe Hinata needs to help. She obviously doesn't trust you if she's going to Sasuke for it. Maybe you should think why." Neji was a little shocked by this statement and turned to face a slightly shaking Hinata. "Anyways, can't you do that another time; I've been trying to have lunch with you guys all period."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you have me." Sakura said with a cherry smile. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, but-"

"No we really don't," Sasuke said jumping off the tree swiftly, "Neji always takes Hinata home straight after school and I'm busy this weekend, so we can't do it then, so we have to do it now."

Naruto didn't even get to try to respond before the two ravens started to walk off. The blonde sighed and rubbed his head, "What was that all about?"

Sakura just giggled and squeezed Naruto's arm more tightly, "Does it matter, they're just weird nerds anyway," she said expecting to hear chuckles along with hers, but didn't get the reaction she had hoped for because once she realized they weren't laughing and looked up, she was met with harsh glares.

 _ **Time skip**_

Sasuke sighed as he took a seat in the library with a book he just pulled out to read. After lunch…let's just say he and Hinata were in very bad moods. In the halls, they avoided the boys as best as they could. They didn't tell Tenten what happened because they knew she already had something going on and didn't want to anger her.

Sasuke was thought back to the moment when Sakura arrived and Naruto got that bright smile on his face. His eyes slanted with sadness before he slammed his head into the book he had on the desk, _'God, what am I doing? I already knew he didn't like me so…why? Why does this hurt so much?'_

"Um, I know I'm not the smartest person, but I'm pretty sure that is not how you read a book." Sasuke's head shot up at the sound of the warm voice and his face quickly grew red. Sasuke smiled a little and forgot all of his negative thoughts. Of course the blonde would still come back to him.

"You're right, but I was actually-"

"Thinking?" the blonde asked amused as he sat down next to him.

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah, how did you guess?"

Naruto chuckled, "Hmm… just a hunch."

Sasuke chuckled before returning to read the book in front of him, at least he tried. It was kind of hard to focus with beautiful blue eyes staring at you. His cheeks got warmer with every passing second before he finally turned to face the handsome boy, "I'm sorry and don't take this the wrong way, but why are you staring at me?"

Naruto snorted, "I have nothing else to do while I wait."

Sasuke looked at him with a questionable eyebrow raised, "Wait for what?"

Naruto smirked at him, "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot wh-" Sasuke's eyes bugged, "Crap."

Naruto gave him a blazing grin, "That's right; I'm still dropping you home."

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the story so far. Please leave reviews. I really do like reading your comments. I will post the character overview tomorrow and I'll try to post chapter 7 on Friday. I can't promise because school is a bitch, but I will try. Anyways I can't wait to see you guys next chapter.**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	8. Chapter 7- Can I come in?

_**Chapter 7- Can I Come In?**_

* * *

 ** _Hey so I'm baack! So I know what your thinking: Jynx-chan where the hell were you we were promised a story on Friday and an Overview on Tuesday. Well...I eneded up getting really sick on Tuesday and I still am. But i didn't want to disappoint so I made sure I'd be able to post BOTH today! Please enjoy this chapter and once again I'm sorry for the lateness!_**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **On the phone**

 **Texting- Jynx- chan**

 _ **(Day) Dreaming**_

 **Warning: Yoai (Male x Male love), M- preg, curse words, Sakur and Ino bashing**

 **Disclaimer: If only...(Looks off into the sunset)**

* * *

Sasuke shook a little as shut the car door. He couldn't believe it; he was once again inside the passenger's seat of Naruto's car. _'I honestly thought he wasn't going to talk to me anymore, let alone drop me home. What if Itachi's home early again? I would never hear the end of it…oh god! Maybe I should tell him not to drop me anymore. He'll understand…right? Oh who am I kidding, he'll never stop trying to drop me. I'm so screwed.'_

"Sasuke," said a teasing voice slowly causing the raven to jump a little, "I think you're thinking again. Am I right?"

Sasuke blushed before turning to face the window, "S-shut up dobe. I was just trying to figure out why you're so stupid."

Naruto chuckled before starting the car, "You're so mean Sasuke, and here I am being nice and dropping you home," the blonde said as he pulled off from the school parking lot.

Sasuke pouted a little looking down at his lap, "I never asked you to and you don't have to."

Naruto smirked, "Hmm, I still want to do it though." Sasuke sighed hearing that and then the older boy continued, "I heard there were a few robberies and jumping on the route you take to school." Sasuke's head shot up when he heard this.

"Really?" the raven boy answered before looking back out the window, "I had no idea." Sasuke thought back to that morning, _'Was that why those guys were looking at me like that?'_

Naruto continued, "Yeah, I didn't think you did. After all you are always deep in thought," the blonde said with a little humor. Sasuke grunted and glared at him making Naruto chuckle, "Anyways, I was going to offer to take you in the morning, but you said your brother usually drops you, so I didn't think I needed to, but the fact that you were late tells me he didn't drop you this morning."

"You're right… he didn't." Sasuke said still thinking to this morning.

As Naruto took a turn he started to speak again, "Hey, is something wrong?"

Sasuke turned to him and gave him a small smile and shook his head, "No I just feel like I forgot something." Technically, he wasn't lying; he did feel like he forgot something important, it just wasn't his main concern.

Naruto nodded his head, "Okay, anyways like I was saying…maybe if your brother isn't able to drop you in the morn-"

Sasuke stopped him right there, "Naruto- senpai, that is really nice of you, but I feel like I would be asking too much of you." Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke continued, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll ask my brother to drop me every day if he doesn't have to get to work early, okay?"

Naruto sighed before nodding, "Fine, I won't pressure it, _but_ ," Sasuke rolled his eyes, of course there's a but, "If you ever feel like someone is looking at you weirdly, just let me know and I will be there before you could even say ramen," the blonde finished with a big grin.

Sasuke snorted, "Ramen?"

"What, that is a delicacy that I so happen to love."

"What, you mean that heart attack in a cup?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle

Naruto glared at him playfully, "How could you say that? Ramen is delicious." Sasuke just continued to chuckle making Naruto smile himself, "Okay fine, what is your favorite food?" Naruto looked at him with the corner of his eye when he heard Sasuke stop laughing.

The raven was blushing and looking down at his lap, "I like…"

"I can't hear you," the blonde responded playfully.

"I-I like tomato's," Sasuke responded with the last part being a whisper but Naruto still heard it. The blonde let out a big burst of laughter making Sasuke's blush deepen.

"T-tomato's?" the older boy said trying to stop laughing, "Isn't that like a vegetable or something?"`

Sasuke pouted and started to look out the window once again, "It's not a vegetable it's a fruit."

Naruto let out the last few chuckles as he looked at Sasuke, "Oh come on don't be mad at me, I was only joking."

Sasuke sighed and looked down to his lap, "I know I'm just being stupid."

Naruto sighed as he made his last turn, hoping that Sasuke didn't notice how close they were getting. "So I was thinking…maybe I can come inside?"

Sasuke flinched before his head shot up and the redness back on his cheeks, "W-what?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just a little curious, I've never seen the inside of your house before and since I'm going to be dropping you I should at least get to see the living room."

Sasuke slowly began to panic, "My brother might be home and-"

"That's perfect," Sasuke gulped, "I've wondered who your brother was and how he looked. I think it would be nice for him to meet the person whose dropping you home every day."

' _Oh god,'_ Sasuke thought panicking, _'What am I going to do? He really wants to go inside. I don't know if I'm ready to be alone with him like that again after so many years.'_ The thought made his blush grow, _'He thinks this is the first time but it's not. I'll just have to act natural like I did that time…but I was so young then and I didn't know how I felt. Ok breathe Sasuke, just breathe. Everything is going to be alright.'_

"We're here."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked out the window, "What? When did we-"

Naruto chuckled as he unbuckled himself, "Yeah, I was hoping I kept you distracted enough."

Sasuke sighed as he also unbuckled his seatbelt, "Well it defiantly worked." Both boys got out of the car.

Sasuke walked up the path to the door with Naruto following and thoughts racing through his head, _'Itachi's car isn't here so that's good. Is the living room clean? What about the kitchen? What if he wants to go up to my room? Oh god, is my room cle-'_ Sasuke's thought was interrupted by the feeling of his foot hitting the first step to the house causing him to almost trip. Before he could, Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to his chest and, wrapped it around the raven's waist pulling him even closer on instinct.

"You should stop over-thinking things," the blonde said softly. Sasuke's whole face turned red when he noticed how close they were to each other. He could feel Naruto's breath on his ear making him shiver a little, "This is nothing special, just relax."

"Okay," the blonde's voice was so calm and full of warmth that Sasuke did relax. When Naruto finally let him go he took a deep breath before continuing unlocked the door and stepped aside letting Naruto in, "Well, this is my home."

Naruto stepped inside with a grin, "It's nice. Bigger than I thought it would be though."

Sasuke closed the door before turning back around to face Naruto, "I guess it does look smaller on the outside." Sasuke threw his bag on the floor, "So… what do you want to do?"

Naruto grinned, "I don't know, what is there to do?"

Sasuke blushed a little before thinking, "Well, we could watch a movie or play a game?"

"Hmm, I don't think I'll be able to stay long enough for a movie, but what type of game are you talking about?" the blonde asked curious.

"Well, we have video games like call of duty and-"

"Cool, I love COD, come on let's play. I bet I can kick your butt no sweat," Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head nervously, "It's my brother's game so I don't really know how to play so yeah I'm pretty sure you'll kill me."

Naruto grinned, "With that said, let's play!"

 _ **Time skip**_

"I can't believe I lost to you…3 times!" Naruto screamed as he threw his head back over the couch.

Sasuke chuckled, "That was only my second time playing. Don't feel bad though, Uchiha's are usually fast learners."

Naruto smiled, "'Cause that makes me feel soo much better."

Sasuke chuckled as he got up from the couch and stretched his arms, "Are you hungry? We have a few snacks in the kitchen."

Naruto shook his head, "No, you don't have to give me anything."

Sasuke frowned a little, "Are you sure, I don't want to seem like a bad host."

Naruto stared at him a little making Sasuke nervous and blush. The blonde then burst out in laughter, "You're adorable," Sasuke's blush deepened, "Fine, if you must, I'll take some water please." Sasuke nodded before heading into the kitchen.

' _Stupid dobe, saying stupid things. Doesn't he know it's not good to tease?'_ Sasuke thought as he poured the water into the cup for Naruto. He poured himself one to before putting the pitcher back into the fridge and leaving the kitchen. When he re-entered the living room, he was met with the sight of Naruto bending down a little to look at a photo in a frame. "Hey, what are you doing dobe?" Sasuke put the drinks down on the coffee table before going over to see what the boy was looking at. His eyes widened before softening when he saw it.

"Are those your parents?" the blonde asked curiously. Sasuke nodded and Naruto snickered, "Your mom looks exactly like you."

Sasuke smiled a little, "I got that a lot."

The picture showed a five year old Sasuke sitting on his mother's lap and smiling, Itachi was making him laugh by showing him a cool mask he found, his mother had a bright smile on her face and his father was just smirking behind them. It was taken during New Year's Eve so everyone was wearing a kimono.

Sasuke's mother's own was white with beautiful red flowers printed on it and she wore a red obi tied around her waist. Her beautiful black hair was tied in a high pony tail and her bangs were kept out of her face by a simple red clip. She also had a large flower like ornament was stuck at the beginning of the pony tail. The outer layer was gold and the flowers were red and pink.

His father wore a black yukata with a navy blue obi wrapped around him. Even though to other people it would look like the man was upset and didn't want to be there, Sasuke knew better. That day was one of the only days that Sasuke had ever seen his father so happy.

Itachi had on a navy blue yukata with a dark red obi wrapped around his waist. Even though you couldn't see it because it was covered up with a crow looking mask, he also had a big smile on his face. His long hair was tied into a loose pony tail and even though it was supposed to be at the back, at the position he was in, it came over his shoulder.

Finally, Sasuke himself was wearing a dark red yukata with a black obi tied around his waist. He had the brightest smile on his face and because of how happy he was his eyes were closed. He had, had so much fun that night that if anyone had asked him to describe it, they would be there the hold day because he remembered every detail about it.

Even though no one could see it unless they were behind them, everyone of their kimono's had a red and white fan on it. The top part being red and the bottom being white, it was the proud symbol of the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke didn't even notice the big smile he had on his face or how he had been staring at the photo until Naruto had tapped his shoulder. He jumped slightly before calming down and smiling at the blonde. They both went back to the couch and sat down. A few seconds of quiet passed before Naruto spoke, "So do you miss them a lot?"

Sasuke smiled sadly and looked down at his lap, "Yeah, every day." He then turned to look back at Naruto with a happier smile, "But after 11 years, you get used to it you know?"

Naruto smiled as well, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss my folks to but I know they wouldn't be happy with me sulking around crying about it."

Sasuke snickered, "You know Naruto- senpai, I don't think my father would have liked my brother and I doing that at all either. If I know him, he would properly say," he cleared his throat, "Sasuke, you are an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't cry over stupid things like this so pick yourself up and get over it," the raven said mimicking his father the best he could with a dark and stern voice, "At least that is what he said when our pet cat died."

Naruto laughed loudly, "That's kind of a mean thing to say to a six year old."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face, "He called it tough love."

The two continued to talk for a while longer before Naruto looked at his watch and shot up, "Shit, I got to go!"

Sasuke got up as well, a little worried and sad that the blonde had to leave, "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head a smiled, "Nothing, it's just that my brother needs me home before 6 and its 5:45."

Sasuke giggled a little, "Then you should properly get going."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah I guess," he gathered all of his stuff and put on his shoes, He opened the door and was about to leave before turning back to Sasuke, "I'll see you tomorrow okay princess."

Sasuke glared playfully at him, "Don't call me princess dobe," the playful anger soon melted away as he raised his hand to wave bye to the blonde, "Bye, Naruto- senpai."

Naruto grinned and did the same before stepping out the door and closing it behind him. Sasuke walked to the door and made sure it was locked before turning off everything downstairs and going upstairs to his room. Once in there, he closed the door.

There was a moment of pure silence before squealing irrupted, "Ohhh my gooooood!" I just had Naruto Uzumaki in my house!" Sasuke jumped on his bed smile still plastered on his face.

He was snapped out of his sun shine and rainbows faze when he heard rain hit his window, he looked outside and saw that the sky had started to get a little gloomy. He shrugged it off as Konoah's weird ass climate and began to grab some clothes to go take a shower.

Once he was out and felt all fresh and clean, he grabbed his school bag and began to take out his homework for the day. It wasn't long before he heard the front door open and close, "Sasuke."

The youngest Uchiha got up and walked over to the sound of his brother's voice, "What do you want Ita-" his sentence was cut short once he saw the demonic grin on his brother's face, "W-what's wrong Itachi."

The older Uchiha just smiled, "You know, I always try to be a good brother right _Ototou_?" Sasuke gulped before nodding, "So when I lend you my bike for the day, I do not expect to see it getting _soaking wet_ in _your_ school yard!"

Sasuke took a next big gulp and a few cautious steps back, _'Crap, I forgot about the bike.'_ Sasuke gave Itachi a nervous smile, "W-well you see what happened was I caught a ride with a friend and I-"

"You could have said no and said you already had a ride!"

"Yeah but," Sasuke took a few more steps back, _'Crap, there is no way I'm getting out of this one without letting him know about Naruto! And if I do I'll get teased for years!'_ Sasuke took the manliest choice he had at the time. He broke off running to his room screaming, "I'M SORRY!"

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter 7. I know it isn't much but it was the best i could wip up for you in this state so I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and remeber to read the character overview. It is posted right after this.**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	9. Character Overview- 1

_**Character overview**_

 _ **So it is finally here...the Character Overview. It is just an update on everynes stats. I will only show what is known in the story so far so if you see the words 'Unnamed or Unknown' it's because it has not been revealed in the story yet, but I promise it will be revealed later so just stick in there to find out. I think I will post one every 5 chapter so the next one will be after Chapter 10. Anyways enjoy!**_

Sasuke Uchiha- (Duck butt, Princess, Nerd, Teme, Ototou)

Appearance: Black hair, Black eyes, Pale skin. Wears mostly, black, navy blue, dark red and white.

Birthday: July 21

Age: 17

Family: Itachi Uchiha (Brother)

Unnamed parents (Deceased)

History: His parents died when he was six years old and because of the aftershock, he isolated himself, not wanting to be seen or known. His older brother and he were taken cared for by a family friend and when his brother turned 18, they began to live by themselves and have been for four years. His childhood friends are Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Buki. He always looked up to Naruto and had a crush on him for years and still does.

Occupation: High school Junior

Likes: Read and Tomato's

Dislikes: Ramen, Sakura, Ino and anything involving a lot of people

Naruto Uzumaki- (Dobe, Fox)

Appearance: Golden blonde hair, Bright blue eyes, Tan skin, Has three scars on each cheek, making him look like a fox. Wears mostly orange and bright colors.

Birthday: October 10

Age: 18

Family: Unnamed Bother

Unnamed parents (Deceased)

History: He lost his parents at a very young age before Sasuke Uchiha. He once helped Sasuke when they were little before never speaking to him again. He met Kiba Inuzaka and Neji Hyuga in High school and always hangs out with them. It is unknown when he met Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. He's a part of the football team

Occupation: High school Senior

Likes: Ramen

Dislikes: ?

Hinata Hyuga- (Nerd)

Appearance: Long black-bluish hair, White eyes, Pale skin. Wears mostly white and light colors

Birthday: December 27

Age: 16

Family: Neji Hyuga (Cousin)

Unnamed Parents

History: She's been friends with Sasuke Uchiha and Tenten Buki since they were young. She is constantly teased by Neji, but doesn't do anything to stop it. She used to stutter all the time when she was young, but now only does it around Neji because of unknown reasons. She used to have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki up to the age of 13 but now has started to have a crush on Kiba Inuzaka.

Occupation: High School Junior

Likes: ?

Dislikes: Sakura. Ino and being alone with Neji

Kiba Inuzaka- (Mutt)

Appearance: Brown hair, Brown eyes, Tan skin, has red triangle tattoo's on his cheeks. Wears anything he thinks is cool.

Birthday: July 7

Age: 18

Family: Unnamed parents

Unnamed pet dog

History: It is unknown when he became friends with Neji Hyuga but he met Naruto Uzumaki in high school. He is on the football team and has a pet dog.

Occupation: High school senior

Likes: Dogs

Dislikes: ?

Tenten Buki- (Nerd, Bun girl)

Appearance: Chestnut hair (Usually tied in two buns on her head), Brown eyes, Tan skin. Wears anything she likes.

Birthday: March 9

Age: 17

Family: Unnamed parents

Kurani Yuhi (Family friend)

History: Is childhood friends with Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. It is unknown when she started to develop feelings for Neji Hyuga. She is able to read her friends like a book but doesn't like showing her real feelings.

Occupation: High school junior

Likes: ?

Dislikes: Sakura, Ino and antifeminism

Neji Hyuga- (Dolphin)

Appearance: Long dark brown hair, White eyes, Pale skin. Wears mostly black and white

Birthday: July 3

Age: 18

Family: Unnamed Parents

Hinata Hyuga (Cousin)

History: It is unknown when he met Kiba Inuzaka but he met Naruto Uzumaki in high school. He always teases and insults Hinata for unknown reasons and he's a part of the football team. He has some type of grudge against Sasuke Uchiha.

Occupation: High school senior

Likes: ?

Dislikes: Sasuke

Itachi Uchiha- (Aniki, demon span)

Appearance: Long black hair (Usually tied in a low loose ponytail), Black eyes, Pale skin. Wears usually dark suits

Birthday: June 9

Age: 22

Family: Sasuke Uchiha (Younger brother)

Unnamed parents (Deceased)

Kurama Namikaze (Fiancé)

History: His parents died when he was 11 and he and Sasuke were taken care of by a family friend. He took over Uchiha Corp when he was 18 after the family friend had run it for a while. He teases Sasuke a lot but loves him even more, usually going into big brother mode when he thinks he's in danger. It is unknown when he met Kurama but they are expecting a baby.

Occupation: CEO of Uchiha Corp.

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

Kurana Namikaze- (The devil's wife)

Appearance: Long spiky red hair, Red eyes, Tan skin. Wears mostly red and bright colors

Birthday: September 9

Age: 22

Family: Unnamed parents

Itachi Uchiha (Fiancé)

History: It is unknown when he met Itachi but they are getting married and are expecting a baby. He likes to tease Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, because he finds it fun but he means no harm by it at all.

Occupation: Technician at Uchiha Corp.

Likes: Teasing Sasuke

Dislikes: ?

Sakura Haruno- (Slut #1, Pinky, Rabbit)

Appearance: Dyed short pink hair (Real hair color is unknown), Green eyes, Light skin color. Wears mostly really short stuff and pink

Birthday: March 28

Age: 18

Family: Unnamed parents

History: She's childhood friends with Ino Yamanaka and it is unknown when she met Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzaka and Neji Hyuga. She has a reputation of sleeping with anyone. She is very mean to Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Buki for unknown reasons and usually has a sweet, happy personality around Naruto, Kiba and Neji.

Occupation: High school senior

Likes: Fucking people

Dislikes: Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten

Ino Yamanaka- (Slut #2, Kitten)

Appearance: Light long blonde hair, Aqua- green pupiless eyes, Light skin color. Wears anything that shows enough skin for her

Birthday: September 23

Age: 18

Family: Unnamed parents

History: She's childhood friends with Sakura Haruno and it is unknown when she met Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzaka and Neji Hyuga. She has a reputation of sleeping with anyone. She is very mean to Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Buki for unknown reasons. She is known for doing whatever Sakura asks her to do.

Occupation: High school senior

Likes: Fucking people

Dislikes: Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten


	10. Chapter 8- The Payback

_**Chapter 8- The Payback**_

 _ **I AM ALIVE! I am so so so so sorry about posting so late! Like I said last week I was really sick and the medicine I was taking was not making it any better. I had no time thanks to the medicine and was completely exausted or in pain because of it and couldn't do anything. But I'm happy to say that I am much better and off the meds. So enjoy!**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _(Day)dreaming_**

 **On the phone/ facetiming**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 **Warning: Yaoi (Male x Male love), M-preg (Male pregnancy), Sakura and Ino bashing, curse words**

 **Disclaimer: Sakura wouldn't exist if I did**

* * *

 __Sasuke yawned as he rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He sat up and looked to his bedside and glared at the ringing object vibrating on the wood. Who the hell would dare wake him up so early on a Saturday morning.

After Naruto left his house on Thursday, Sasuke spent the rest of the evening hiding in his room from Itachi. He didn't dare try to come out; he knew if he did, he would die. The next morning, Sasuke almost tried to skip school but knew Itachi would be even more pissed than he was before. So he picked himself up and slowly walked outside his room. He had quietly walked down the stairs only to be met with a grinning Itachi. Sasuke audibly gulped as he looked at his brother. Needless to say Sasuke was on guard the whole ride to school. He had cautiously got out the car and had quickly crossed the car to make sure he wouldn't be run over. Once he was safely inside his school, he was still looking around to make sure nothing would appear, he was almost certain that if he opened his locker, some type of message written in blood would be in his locker. He was so cautious the whole day that he wasn't even focusing that day so he wasn't paying attention to his two giggling best friends and had just kept agreeing to their questions, not even knowing what they were asked. He wasn't even focusing with Naruto was dropping him home even though he knew he was making the blonde worry. As soon as he got home he was once again locked inside his room. When Itachi got home he once again had that creepy smile on his face and had wished him to have a good night. Sasuke made sure he stayed up as late as possible and eventually fell asleep around 4 a.m.

So the fact that someone was calling him so early on the one day he wanted to sleep in pissed him off greatly. The youngest Uchiha grabbed his phone and saw that it was Tenten who was calling him. He growled and answered the phone.

" **What?!"**

The raven heard the girl on the other side giggle.

" **Good morning to you Sasuke- chan,"**

The brunet said in a sickeningly sweet voice,

" **Aren't you cherry this wonderful morning?"**

Sasuke groaned,

" **What do you want Tenten?"**

The brunet giggled,

" **I just called to remind you that I'm coming to pick you up around 12."**

Even though he knew the older girl couldn't see him, his black eyebrow arched in question,

" **What are you talking about?"**

" **You didn't forget did you?"**

" **Forget what?"**

" **Remember we go you that book?"**

Sasuke thought back to earlier that week before his eyes grew big and he felt his eyebrow tick,

" **Shit!"**

" **My, my Sasuke you forgot our deal. Well it doesn't matter now, I'll be there at 12, we're going to Hinata's house so it's quiet a drive."**

" **Why are we going to Hina's house? Why aren't we going to yours?"**

Sasuke never liked going to the Hyuga house, it reminded him of his great-uncle Marada's house. Old fashioned and scary. Not only that, he always tried his best to avoid the other Hyuga's. Hinata's father always looked stern and angry, almost like his dad but there was a difference. He didn't know what it was but it just felt like Hiashi, Hinata's father, just felt colder for some reason. He always tried to avoid Neji because he knew Neji was close with Naruto and he wanted to avoid Naruto because he was scared he would do something stupid and the blonde would ignore him. He knew Hinata had a little sister, whose name he couldn't remember, but he never met her but from what Hinata told me she sounded like a real brat and Sasuke really never liked bratty kids so he never bothered to try and meet her. Usually her family was always home so they never went to Hinata's house. Since Tenten lived by herself, he always liked going to her house when they had to meet up for something.

" **Umm, well we can't go to my house for a while."**

" **What? Why not? And what about Hinata's family? You know I don't want to see them."**

" **Don't worry about Hina's family; they aren't going to be home."**

Sasuke didn't miss how Tenten avoided answering his question about going to her home.

" **But still, why can't we-"**

" **Does it matter Sasuke?!"**

Sasuke was shocked into silence from the girl's outburst.

" **Tenten…"**

" **Sorry about that, just be ready at 12."**

Sasuke didn't get a chance to respond before the girl hung up the phone. The raven stared down at the innocent object confused before sighing and getting out of bed. He looked at his clock and saw that it was only 9 o'clock and decided to go down stairs and eat some cereal for breakfast.

When he was about to pour the milk into the bowl a voice startled him, "Good morning Ototou."

Sasuke jumped as he turned around to a _still_ smiling Itachi and gulped, "G-good morning Itachi."

Itachi simply walked around Sasuke to grab a bowl as well and stood right next to the younger raven as if he was waiting on something. "Well?" Sasuke looked at him confused, "Aren't you going to pour your milk?"

Sasuke gulped and looked down at both the milk and the bowl, gulped then nodded, "Yeah." He poured the white liquid into the equally white bowl before passing it to his older brother. He grabbed his cereal, raisin bran crunch, and poured it into the bowl as well before grabbing a spoon form the draw in front of him, all while watching Itachi carefully.

"By the way," even though he was watching the raven, Sasuke still jumped when he heard his older brother's voice, "I want you to meet Kurama and I to the park around 6:30 okay."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"'Cause Kurama wants you to meet his little brother and we have some news to share with both of you so don't be late."

Sasuke nodded cautiously, "I'm hanging out with Tenten and Hinata today, but I'll be there on time." The older Uchiha nodded and Sasuke began to walk back to his room.

Once in his room, Sasuke took a deep breath of relief before sitting down on his bed and began to eat his cereal and watch the news. It didn't take long for 11 o'clock to come around and Sasuke decided that it was time to get ready for Tenten's arrival.

He decided to wear a black and gray hoodie and a dark black jeans and black tennis. By the time he was finished it was 5 to 12. Sasuke sat down on his couch and sighed as he waited for his friend to arrive. He knew his friends and he knew whatever they had planned for him was not good. It was either a: really embarrassing or b: expensive. He readjusted his glasses as he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and opened the door to his smiling brunet friend.

"Ready Sasuke- chan?" Sasuke 'hn'ed as he looked at his friends clothes. Her hair was in its regular bun style but it had a white clip at the front. She had on a green tank top and with a white t-shirt with pictures of shurikens and kunais and the words **"Weapon Master"** written black and bold. The white t-shirt was long and almost covered her jeans shorts. She had a brown sweater over it and finished her outfit off with white tennis. "That's the spirit! Let's go!" the girl said excitedly and started to march back to her car.

Sasuke sighed as he called out to Itachi, "'Tachi, I'm leaving now!"

"Don't be late to the park!"

"I know!" Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him before heading to his doom.

 _ **Time skip**_

Sasuke groaned as he looked at the two grinning girls in front of him. "Sasu- chan, you look so cute!" The raven felt his eyebrow twitch as he heard Tenten's squeal.

"Oh don't look so angry Sasuke, you're so adorable!"

Sasuke groaned as he looked himself in the mirror, he almost cried when he say what he was wearing.

Apparently his _punishment_ or 'pay back' as the girls called it was to dress up like a girl! For some reason the girls had a long black wig and had put his hair in a ponytail and tied it with a royal blue ribbon. They gave him a b-cup padded bra to make it look like he had boobs and covered it with a black crop top with red stripes. He had it covered with a dark blue jean jumper skirt that was open in the middle to show his chest and since he had on a crop top, his stomach was shown as well. The skirt of the jumper was so short that he was afraid that if he bent over just a little everyone would see where the sun didn't shine. They had given him blue and white tennis with baggy white socks under them. He had put on clip on silver earrings and they had put a little but of make up on him. They had even made him wear contact lenses instead of his glasses. To Sasuke he looked completely different, the only way you would be able to tell the difference is if you heard his voice.

"What the hell did you guys do to me?"

Hinata chuckled and put her hands on her hips which were covered by a white skirt, "Oh come on Sasu-chan you look super cute!"

"Yeah," eldest out of the three said agreeing with the Hyuga, "I know if you looked like this every day, boys would be falling all over you."

Sasuke sighed, "Maybe but I am not a girl and this," the raven said pulling on the skirt, "Is extremely girly and _extremely_ short!"

Hinata giggled, "It's not like anyone's going to see you anyways, so quit worrying."

Just then they heard the front door open and they all tensed, "Hinata I'm home!"

Sasuke gulped when he heard Neji's voice before looking nervously at the younger girl who just looked at him sympathetically, "It could be worse."

"Oh and Naruto and Kiba are here to!"

Sasuke's look turned into an intense glare and Hinata bowed her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, we're screwed!"

"I thought you said that he was going to be gone for the day?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "Usually he, Naruto and Kiba go out all day and he usually doesn't come back until like 10 at night so I thought for sure he would."

Sasuke groaned as he sat on the girl's bed, "What are we going to do?"

Hinata sighed before walking towards her bedroom door, "Relax, I'll go stall them while you guys figure something out."

Sasuke sighed before he nodded. Hinata opened her door and closed her eyes and then opened them with a sigh only to scream, when she saw her cousin and his friend's right in front of her, _'How the hell did they get up here so fast and how did we not hear them?'_ "Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked confused.

"U-um y-yeah, n-never b-better. N-Neji-n-niisan w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?"

Neji quirked his eyebrow suspiciously, "I live here?"

"I-I k-know t-that b-but w-why a-are y-you h-home s-so e-early y-you u-usually c-come h-home l-later." Hinata said nervously.

"Well I," all of a sudden there was a loud bang coming from behind the bedroom door. Hinata jumped slightly and her nervous grin twitched as she saw the boys in front of her look behind her curiously, "What was that?"

Hinata laughed slightly, "U-um, t-that w-was t-the T-T.V, y-yeah I-I'm w-watching a-a m-movie," the raven said, hoping the excuse would work but gave up on that when another bang was heard and Neji got an angry look on his face.

"Doesn't sound like a movie to me," the brunet said grabbing Hinata by the shoulder roughly and pushing her aside. The girl yelped a little but was caught easily by Kiba. "Who the hell is in here?" Neji said as he put his hand on the door knob.

Hinata gasped, "Wait!" but it was too late and Neji pushed open the door.

The four teenagers stared at the scene in front of them in confusion, "What the hell?"

 _ **Before, in Hinata's room**_

Sasuke and Tenten watched as Hinata made her way to the door, "Relax, I'll go stall them while you guys figure something out," was all the girl said before exiting the room.

Sasuke quickly grabbed one of the clips of the jumper and began to try to tug unloose, "I've got to get out of this thing now!"

"Are you crazy?" Tenten whispered-screamed at him, "If Neji finds out that Hinata had a boy in her room, he'll tell her dad and then both of them will be on both of your ass's."

Sasuke gulped at the thought, "Then what should I do? They _cannot_ see me looking like this!"

"Um," Tenten began to look around until her eyes landed upon Hinata's closet. "There!" she said pointing, "Go hide in there until we find a way for them to leave." Sasuke nodded and raced to the closet. He opened the door and a box of girl clothes just fell out as soon as the door opened. Sasuke barley had time to dodge and barley missed the trunk, he stepped back but slipped and ended up crashing into Tenten face first and both of them falling to the floor.

Sasuke groaned as he pushed himself up but as he did, he felt the hard wood floor but instead of it being hard, it was soft and squishy. He squeezed it once more before opening his eyes and looking down. Under him was a very angry blushing Tenten. Sasuke's face lit up red and as he was about to get up and apologize, the door opened, "Who the hell is in here?"

Both Sasuke and Tenten's face turned to the open door and both of their faces got even redder at the intense confused stares from the four teenagers, "What the hell?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's both amused and confused face and thought one thing, _'Fuck my life.'_

* * *

 ** _So there's the chapter and I promise, since I have so little school next week, I'll have a lot of time to write so I'm so excited to be stoking up on the good stuff! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed_**

 ** _I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan_**


	11. Chapter 9- Meet Sasudi Haichu

_**Chapter 9- Meet Sasudi Haichu**_

 _ **Hello everybody! I'm back with another capter of My Ordinary Life and I feel great! I'm honestly shocked that I was able to post both Friday and today,but I mad sure to push extra hard to get this chapter done because *Drumroll* It's NaruSasu day! Yay! So to celebrate this wonderful occasion I'm posting a new chapter. I was goig to create a oneshot but thought that this would be better. Also, since the next chapter I post will be Chapter 10, there will be a new character overview, with the things you've learned since the first one, so look forward to. Alright that's enough for the introduction, lets get into the story. Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _(Day)dreaming_**

 **On the phone/ Facetiming**

 **Texting~ Jynx- chan**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish I did, then NaruSasu would be a real hing T-T**_

 _ **Warning: This story contains: Yaoi (Male x Male love), M-preg (Male- pregnancy), Sakura and Ino bashing, cursing**_

* * *

Hinata looked at the sight in front of her in shock before she started to chuckle, "W-what t-the h-hell a-are y-you g-guys d-doing?" but instead of stuttering because of her childhood problem, it was because of her laughter.

Sasuke's already red face got redder before he quickly let go of Tenten's…umm chest….and fell to the floor, making sure to close his legs to make sure the older boys didn't see anything. Tenten, still angry, sat up and once again turned to face the four teenagers standing outside the room with a blush, "Nothing happened, h-" Tenten turned to face Sasuke and remembered that _'he'_ was still dressed as a _'she.'_ She cleared her throat and turned back to them, "I mean she just slipped and fell on me," the brunet said standing up.

Hearing Tenten call him a she made Sasuke both relieved and embarrassed and slightly angry. He never ever was called a _'she'_ , at least not since he was really young and not since Naruto had started talking to him again and he had gotten in the nick of calling him 'Princess.' Both cases just so happened to be Naruto himself. Sasuke turned to the boys, hoping that they were convinced he was a girl.

Neji, Kiba and Naruto continued to stare at the girls, "Hinata, who is she?"

"S-she's a-a f-friend o-of T-Tenten a-and I-I, w-we m-met h-her t-two m-months a-ago w-when w-we w-went t-to a-a c-café t-to s-study."

Neji humphed, "Okay, so what is her name?"

"H-her n-name i-is…" the raven said as she began to think. She looked at Tenten pleadingly who also began to think.

"Umm her name is…"

Sasuke looked between his two friends as if they were stupid, he didn't mind if they chose a name like Meg but this was taking too long and he was sure that the boys were becoming suspicious at that point.

"Her name is what?" Neji asked impatiently.

"My," everyone turned to the direction of where the very feminine voice came from. The raven, who was sitting on the floor quietly that whole time, blushed even redder at the attention he was getting and continued to speak, "My name is Sasudi Haichu. I'm 17 and I go to Hidden Leaf High."

Everyone was quiet for a little while, Hinata and Tenten were defiantly shocked when they heard Sasuke speak; he actually sounded like a girl, and not one of those squeaky voices that men use to mimic, but an actual girly girl. The boys were in a state of shock just like the girls, the young girl in front of them sounded so innocent and pure…like she was a small baby kitten. Sasuke was looking down at his lap as he felt the five stare at him, the only reason he was able to sound like that was because it wasn't the first time he had to sound like a girl. Sure he was never confused as girl when he was dressed as a boy, but during Halloween, Itachi used to make him change out of his costume and into a girly one so that they were able to get more candy at the same house. It worked every time but it was super embarrassing. He hadn't done it in a long time so right now all he could do was hope that the boys bought it.

The room was quiet for about 5 more minutes before footsteps were heard moving to in front of Sasuke. The raven looked up to see a grinning blonde looking down at him with an outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you Sasudi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; it's nice to meet you."

Sasuke looked at the tan face before looking down at the strong hand. He cautiously put his hand in Naruto's to shake, "Y-yeah." Naruto then helped him stand up.

"The mean long haired brunet over there is Neji Hyuga, if you can't tell he's Hinata's cousin…and kind of an asshole," the last part he whispered to Sasuke but still loud enough for the other's to hear which cause Sasuke to chuckle, "And the short haired one that looks like a dog is Kiba Inuzaka, who's a dumbass." Sasuke once again giggled and Naruto's joke before smiling at the boys.

"It's nice to meet you both."

The boys nodded, ignoring the insults from Naruto, "Likewise."

"Yeah, good to meet you too."

"H-how a-about," Hinata said as she got over her initial shock, "W-we g-go d-downs-stairs a-and w-watch a-a m-movie l-like w-we h-had p-planed t-to g-girls."

"Yeah, I really want to watch Bye Bye Man and I don't feel like buying or downloading the movie," Tenten said with an excited look on her face.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at his friends, "Yeah I haven't seen it yet, even though it's been out for so long so I'm excited to watch it too." Sasuke knew exactly what the girls were doing, they were trying to convince the older boys that they were just hanging out so that the boys wouldn't think anything suspicious and would leave.

Naruto smiled, "Really, the movie isn't really that scary but I like it, can I watch it with you?"

The younger teens all tensed up at the same time, "B-but a-aren't y-you g-going s-somewhere w-with N-Neji-n-niisan?"

"Actually," the brunet began, "We came here to study for our test on Monday, but we weren't really feeling it anyway and were going to just chill but since you guys are watching a movie, we would like to you."

"I wouldn't mind watching it either, but seriously," Kiba said as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "How could you have not watch Bye Bye Man yet? I mean, it was so popular when it hit theaters. It should have been impossible to miss it for this long." Hinata flinched when she witnessed the action and it didn't go missed by Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked before putting on a cute smile and leaning into Kiba's body, "I know but I don't really like scary movies, they always give me nightmares." Technically he wasn't lying, Sasuke never liked horror movies, in fact he hated it. Ever since Itachi made him watch chainsaw massacre when he was three he was always horrified of them. The raven unwrapped Kiba's arm from around his shoulder and pressed it in between his fake breast, rest his hand against Kiba's chest and leaned in closer and looked up at him the big adorable innocent puppy eyes, "You'll sit next to me and protect me if I get scared right?"

Kiba blushed before grinning stupidly and looking up, "Yeah, sure."

Sasuke chuckled as he saw Hinata pout and glare at him. This was going to be his revenge for Hinata getting him into his revenge. He didn't know how he was going to get Tenten back but he'll think of something. Sasuke returned Hinata's glare with a hidden smirk making sure only the raven saw it. The raven girl humphed before turning around, "W-we s-should g-go n-now," she said leaving the room.

Neji followed with an uncaring face and Kiba let go of Sasuke with a confused expression, "What's up with her?" he said as he followed behind the Hyuga's. Tenten giggled as she began to walk towards Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, that was pretty mean," the brunet whispered to her friend.

Sasuke smirked, "Oh whatever do you mean Tenten-chan?"

The brunet once again giggled as she and the raven walked off, neither of them noticing the fiery blue eyes burning with jealousy.

* * *

The six teenagers sat on the couch about to prepare for the movie. Kiba kept his word and sat next to Sasuke but not without Hinata to his right. Next to the Hyuga girl was her cousin and on his right at the end of the chair was Tenten. Naruto had sat on Sasuke's left and hadn't spoken since they came down, which made Sasuke a little worried. (A:N- In case you're wondering, the seat is Tenten- Neji- Hinata- Kiba- Sasuke- Naruto)

Sasuke sighed as he watched Hinata look for the movie angrily, "Hina-chan, I'm hungry."

"S-so," the girl answered as she continued to press the remote button, "W-what d-do y-you w-want m-me t-to d-do a-about i-it?"

Sasuke sighed once more; he just couldn't take her seriously with her stuttering like that. "You're the host and you're supposed to feed me," he said half whining.

"She's right," Tenten said agreeing with Sasuke, "We've been here for about two hours now with no food, and now that we're about to watch a movie…"

Hinata growled slightly, "I-if y-you're s-so h-hungry t-then g-go g-grab y-your o-own f-food! Y-you k-know w-where e-everything i-is al-already, s-so s-stop b-bothering m-me!"

"Hinata!" Neji said to the girl, "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, you've been acting weird since we arrived…are you okay?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"I-I'm f-fine."

It looked like Kiba was about to say something else before Sasuke sighed and stood up from his seat and turned around to face the group, "No worry, I'll just get them myself. After all, I have been here before and know where everything is. What do you guys want to drink?"

"I want root beer."

"I-I'll t-take a-a c-coke."

"Sprite."

"Water."

"Nothing for me."

"Okay and are we all cool with eating nachos and popcorn," there was a chorus of yes.

Sasuke nodded and was about to leave before Kiba spoke, "I'll help-" Kiba started as he was about to get up but Sasuke stopped him after seeing Hinata flinch.

"No worry's, I'll be fine."

"Nonsense," the blonde who hadn't talked since they arrived downstairs spoke, "No matter how strong you are, there is no way you'll be able to carry all those drinks and food without dropping them and without going back and forth a few times, so I'll help."

Sasuke blushed, "You don't need to, really I'll be fi-"

"Nope," the blonde said as he shot up from his seat with a grin, "I'm helping."

Sasuke sighed and smiled, knowing that there was no way to change the blondes mind, he was just too nice. He humphed before turning away with a playful frown, "Fine, do whatever you want," was how he responded before finally taking his leave to the kitchen, Naruto just smirked before following.

Once in the kitchen, Sasuke opened the familiar cabinets and pulled out two big bowls and a small bowl that had two sections. He turned to the other cabinet and pulled out a packet of microwave popcorn, he turned around and put it into the microwave and set it for the time. As he was putting in the numbers, he heard Naruto begin to pour the tortilla chips into the bowl and turned around. "So princess, do you want to carry the drinks or should I?"

Sasuke walked to the cupboard ad began to pull out cups, "You could carry-" Sasuke froze as Naruto's words began to seep in, "W-what did you just call me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he went to the fridge and began to pull out the requested sodas, "Princess?"

"W-why did you call me that?" Sasuke asked slightly nervous, _'Naruto doesn't know it's me right…right? It's impossible; I've done nothing for him to think so.'_

"Oh, it's just because you sort of act like one…maybe not the spoiled kind but defiantly like the damsel in distress, oh and like the really kind ones. You know, like the ones that all the princes rescue and marry."

Sasuke flinched a little while he took out the popcorn and Naruto replace it with the Nacho's sauce, which Naruto had put in the small bowl sometime before. Being called a 'damsel in distress' was a major blow to his pride, but at least Naruto didn't know it was him. "Oh, okay," though he wouldn't say it out loud, _ever_ , it kind of hurt Sasuke to know that Naruto were calling people 'princess' other than him; he had thought that was their was their special thing.

"Why, does it bother you?" Naruto asked as he began to fill the cups with sodas and Sasuke was empting the hot popcorn into the bowl, "You never minded it before."

At that moment Sasuke tensed, causing a few popcorns to drop on the floor and on the counter, "W-what?" he turned around only to see Naruto still pouring the sodas into the cups, but with a big smirk on his face.

Sasuke gulped knowing that Naruto knew, "Oh come on Sasuke, did on expect me not to know?"

The raven sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I was kind of hoping," he said in his regular voice, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have been talking like _this_ the entire time." He said the 'this' in his feminine sounding voice.

Naruto chuckled, "Well sorry to get your hopes up, but I knew the entire time," the blonde said as he took out the melted cheese and hot salsa from the microwave.

Sasuke pouted, "But, how?"

Naruto smirked before walking up to him and leaning in close until his mouth was right next the younger boy's ear, "I told you before didn't I, I'd know that it's you, no matter how you look or sound." He pulled away, but not before grabbing a single popcorn and throwing it in his mouth.

Sasuke's entire face was hot and as red as his favorite food. He had no idea what to say to that and if he did, he wouldn't have been able to say it; Naruto was so close that all of his brain cells had died and his mind went completely blank, "O-okay."

Naruto smirked grew wider as he saw Sasuke's red face. He turned around and grabbed the tray that the drinks were on, "Come on, let's go give these food to the guys and," he winked as he was about to past Sasuke, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." With that, the blonde haired boy left the kitchen.

Sasuke stood there for a few seconds before realizing that the boy was leaving, he grabbed the bowls in a hurry before running after the blonde, "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

 _ **Ohh! I just find Sasuke and Naruto so cute! What do you guys think Sasuke's revenge for Tenten should be? Comment it and I'll think about it. I had so much fun creating this chapter and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Don't forget tht after next chapter is a character overview that will be posted right after. Anyways...Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	12. Chapter 10- W-what?

_**Chapter 10- W-what?!**_

 _ **I feel like I haven't posted in forever and I feel horrible! I am so sorry, but I'm back finally with a new chapter and a character overview, as promised. So the question of whether or not Naruto and Kurama are brothers will be answered in this chapter and in case it's confusing, you will see it in the character overivew. This chapter is much longer than the others so I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The two boys finally made their way to their friends and returned to see a now smiling Hinata talking to a grinning Kiba while Tenten seemed to be laughing at something Neji had just said while said boy was smirking at her. Tenten finally stopped her giggling when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto reenter. "Finally," she said as she took the bowl of Nachos and the sauce from her friend, "You guys took forever and I was starving~"

Sasuke glared at her, "Well maybe if you had gotten off of your lazy butt to help, maybe we wouldn't have taken so long."

Tenten just dipped a chip into the cheese before throwing it in her mouth with a smirk before looking back a Sasuke with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "But if I did that, then you wouldn't have been alone."

Sasuke's face turned a bright shade of red before he continued to glare at the girl, "TENTEN!"

Naruto blinked as he watched the two before turning to look at Sasuke with a questioning glance, "What does she mean by that?"

Sasuke turned to face him with his face still completely red, "N-nothing, she's just being stupid as usual."

"Hey!"

Naruto chuckled before smiling, "Okay, whatever you say."

Sasuke gulped a little before nodding and walking back to his seat, not noticing the smirk that replaced Naruto's smile, which also didn't go unseen by Tenten. Once Naruto rest the drinks down on the table before them and then sat down next to Sasuke once again. Hinata grabbed the remote and turned the movie.

Sasuke stiffened at the first seen in the movie. It showed a man with glasses getting out of a car, before grabbing a shot gun and entering a house. Ever since Sasuke witnessed the murder of his parents, he never liked guns. It was like he had a phobia of them. Just seeing them made him shake and sick to his stomach. Though he was only trying to tease Hinata earlier, he would have really liked someone to hold him now. When he heard a gunshot go off from the screen is when he realized that he had actually started shaking. He looked around and saw that the other teenagers were to engulfed in the movie to notice and breathed a slight sigh of relief, only Tenten and Hinata knew of his fear but he guessed that they were too caught up in the movie and spending time with Neji and Kiba to remember. Sasuke quietly gripped his arms in an attempt to stop his shaking, he knew that the seen was over but he was still hearing the gunshots go off in his head. He closed his eyes tightly, _'Come on Sasuke, calm down, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Naruto. It's fine, it's just a mov-'_ Sasuke was snapped out of his train of thought when he felt someone grab the back of his head and push his face in to a warm chest. He blinked, slightly confused, before looking up at a calm looking Naruto, who was still watching the movie. He continued to watch the blonde with a questioning gaze until blue eyes looked back down at him. Naruto smiled at him before his arm dropped from around the boys head to his shoulder, before returning his gaze to the movie.

Sasuke smiled a little before also look looking back at the screen. He knew Naruto must have seen him shaking and knew exactly what he needed for comfort, it was almost like the blonde was a mind reader and knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't even notice when he had stopped shaking.

All throughout the movie, Sasuke kept pressing his face into Naruto's chest whenever he got scared and the blonde never tried to stop him. By the time the movie ended, Sasuke still had his face deep inside Naruto's sweater. The teenagers beside them stood up and began to stretch. All of the popcorn were gone and inside the bowl were only a few cornel seeds; the nachos were also gone with only the dip's left. Most of the drinks were finished and there were a few extra can's because they got refills during the movie. "Well that was pretty stupid," Tenten said after a large yawn.

"Yeah, well we never said it made perfect since, to be honest I didn't like the movie the first time I watched it," Neji said in a board tone.

"I-I m-mean i-it w-was s-still p-pretty s-scary t-though," Hinata added with a smile.

"Oh come on, that wasn't scary at all. What do you think Sasudi? Sasudi, are you okay?" Everyone turned to look at the two boys and saw a glaring blonde and a surprised looking raven.

Sasuke blinked slightly confused at the stares he was getting, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No thanks to you, you jerk," Naruto said as he continued to glare at his brunet friend, "What happened to protecting her through the movie," the blonde said tightening his grip on Sasuke.

When he felt the arm around him pull him closer, Sasuke realized why everyone was looking at him confused. He felt his face heat up and began to shiver. Naruto felt this and looked down at the blushing raven, "Umm."

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow before realizing the situation and smirking. He let go of Sasuke without saying another word. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and giggled, the other two brunets still had a confused expression on, "In any case, I'm sorry about that Sasudi-chan. I completely forgot you said you were afraid of horror movies."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "No need to apologize, I was fine the whole time, don't worry about it." The raven heard Naruto snort and turned to glare at him.

"If you say so," Kiba said grinning back down at the raven, "So what now?"

The group got quiet as they began to think. "Oh, I know," Tenten exclaimed, "We could play truth or dare!"

"I don't know…" Sasuke said slowly. He knew playing truth or dare with the girls would end up bad for him.

Tenten smiled mischievously, "Why not, it's not time for you to leave yet. Come on Sasu-chan it will be fun."

"Y-yeah, i-it c-could b-be f-fun S-Sasu."

"Don't worry; we could switch up the rules a little so we don't do anything so bad, that we'll regret anything,"

"But-"

"Really I don't see what's the problem here Sasu-chan," Naruto said with an eyebrow raised, "It's just truth or dare, what could go wrong?" (A/N: Really guys, who would ever think nothing could go wrong in truth or dare?)

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this one, "Okay fine."

"Awesome," Tenten shouted, "Okay everyone, sit on the floor and gather around in a circle."

Everyone did as they were told and sat down on the floor, "Okay, so who's going to go first?" Kiba asked excited?"

"I will," Tenten chirped, "Since I'm the one who thought of the idea and then we'll go on in a circle, so Naruto- senpai would be next."

"And what are the rules?" Neji asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The rules are: 1) you cannot dare someone to kiss or make out or something, some of us have never had it and some of us are related," she said as she looked between Hinata and Neji. "2) No alcohol is allowed, most of us are still underage. 3) All of the dares must be able to be done inside this house, so if you wanted to dare someone to streak and run around the neighborhood, you will have to get rid of that idea."

"A-also can I add one more rule?" Everyone turned to look at a still nervous Sasuke, "Can there be no removal of clothes? I mean sure, it might be fine with the guys to remove their shirts and stuff but I don't think us girls would be able to do it." Tenten nodded agreeing with that rule. Sasuke sighed sigh of relief when she did, if any of them dared him to take off his clothes, they would all see he was a boy, and plus if someone dared Naruto to take off any clothing…let's just say he wouldn't be able to handle the heat.

"O-one m-more t-thing," Hinata started, "I-if t-the d-dare h-has s-something t-to d-do w-with a-another p-person, t-then t-that p-person m-must a-agree t-to t-that a-as w-well." Everyone nodded, agreeing with the last rule.

Sasuke gulped when he saw Tenten smirk at him devilishly, "So Sasudi, truth or dare?"

Sasuke gulped, "Truth."

Tenten pouted, obviously that was not the answer she wanted, before her smirk returned, "Who was your first crush?"

Sasuke immediately turned red, he felt every eye on him, especially bright blue ones, "M-my first crush was a boy I met in middle school."

Tenten groaned at the answer, "So what's his name?"

Sasuke then smirked, "You never told me to tell you the name of my fist crush."

Tenten sighed, "Whatever, but I'll get you next time. Naruto- senpai, it's your turn."

Naruto nodded with a smiled, "Neji, truth or dare?

The long haired brunet smirked, "Dare."

"I dare you to sing 'Let It Go.'"

Neji glared at his friend before clearing his throat,

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen"

Before the poor brunet could go any further, the other teens in the circle started to laugh, making the white- eyed boy blush with anger.

"A kingdom of isolation

and it looks like I'm the…"

"I'm sorry; we didn't hear that last part."

"I'm the queen, god damn it." The laughter just grew.

"Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be"

Naruto started to hold his stomach when he heard Neji say 'good girl.'

"Don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go

Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go

Let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway"

"Okay, okay you can stop now," Naruto choked out, still laughing. When Neji finished the whole group was on the floor keeling over with laughter.

"Okay it's my turn," Sasuke said with a smirk as he looked at Tenten, 'Revenge is sweet.' "Truth or dare Tenten?"

Tenten smirked, thinking that there was nothing that Sasuke could do to make her scared, "Dare."

Sasuke smirked and thanked the lord for Tenten's over confidence, "I dare you to call Neji, 'Daddy' for the rest of the game."

Both Tenten and Neji's face turned bright red, "W-what?"

"That's simple enough isn't it, unless Neji doesn't want it?"

"I-it doesn't really bother me but-"

"See, he's perfectly fine with it," Sasuke said with a smug voice.

"But Neji's-" Tenten started but interrupted by Sasuke.

"Uh-uh, that's not what you're supposed to call him."

Tenten blushed, but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to embarrass herself even more.

"A-alright i-it's my t-turn," Hinata said with an innocent smile, "S-Sasu-chan, t-truth o-or d-dare?"

Sasuke thought about his options, _'If I say truth, then she might finish what Tenten started, but if I say dare, she might dare me to do something completely embarrassing.'_ Sasuke gulped as he looked at the girl's sweet smile before sighing, "D-dare."

Hinata's angel-like smile turned into a mischievous smirk for only a second before returning back into a smile, "S-Sasu-chan, I-I d-dare y-you t-to s-sit o-on N-Naruto-s-senpai's l-lap."

Sasuke just stared in shock for a moment, much like everyone else, before his face turned the brightest red possible, "W-what?"

The raven head girl chuckled, "Y-you h-heard m-me, s-sit o-on N-Naruto-s-senpai's l-lap f-for t-the r-rest o-of t-the g-game."

Sasuke gulped before looking at the older blonde next to him. _'Surely Naruto would be against this right? I mean, he knows that I'm a guy and he would feel weird having a dude sit on his lap.'_ Thought it kind of hurt to know that Naruto would never agree to let him sit on his lap, but it was better than embarrassing himself. "I-I don't think Naruto- senpai would be fine with-"

"I don't mind." Sasuke felt his heart stop when those words came out of the blonde's mouth. He turned around and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

Hinata smiled and tilted her head cutely and clapped her hands, "O-okay t-then, N-Naruto d-doesn't m-mind, s-so w-what's t-the p-problem S-Sasu-c-chan?"

Sasuke gulped before slowly getting up and sitting on the older boy's lap with a tremble, _'God kill me.'_ Sasuke froze when he felt arms wrap around his waist; his face turned red once again as he looked back at the blonde with a questioning gaze. Naruto just smiled and tightened his hold on Sasuke, "Just in case you fall."

Sasuke nodded before turning back to the others, just to see his best friends giggling; he glared at them before mouthing _I hate you both_ , which just made them laugh more. Kiba playfully groaned as he started to scratch his hair with his hands, "Naruto, you lucky bastard, why are you the one who gets to hold a pretty girl in your lap?"

"Maybe I'm just lucky, dog breath," Naruto said with a shrug. Hearing those words caused Sasuke's ear to turn bright red; it didn't help with the fact that he could have felt Naruto's breath on his neck. He bit his lip to hold down a groan. Sasuke sighed knowing that this was going to be a long night.

A few hours of weird questions and embarrassing dares later, Sasuke looked down at his watch and saw that it was 5:30, "Um guys, I know we're all having a lot of fun, but I've got to go," Sasuke said as he got up from Naruto's lap, "Remember I have to be home before 6:30."

Tenten pouted, "But I don't want to leave yet."

Sasuke sighed, "Tenten, I agreed I would stay until 5:30, if I leave any later, I'll be late."

Tenten sighed and dusted off her clothes as she stood up, "Okay, okay we'll leave no-"

"Actually, I could take her." Everyone turned to look at the grinning blonde, "I actually need to leave too. I'm meeting somebody pretty soon and it's quiet a drive from here. So I have no problem taking her."

Sasuke blushed and opened his mouth to decline, but Tenten bet him to it, "Thanks Naruto-kun, I really don't feel like dropping her off then coming back."

"W-wait a minute," Sasuke tried to speak but was once again ignored.

"So Sasudi-chan, go get your stuff and then we could head out."

"B-but-"

"Come on, we're losing time here," the blonde urged on.

Sasuke sighed before silently walking back up the stairs to get his stuff. He didn't even know why he even bothered, of course Naruto wouldn't listen to him and Tenten would egg him on. Sasuke walked back down only to see Naruto standing right in front of the stairs, waiting for him. Sasuke sighed as he finally stood in front of Naruto, "You just had to offer to take me home, didn't you?" he said in his regular voice.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh come on, you'd think you would be used to it by now. Anyways, I wasn't lying about needing to be somewhere, so let's go." Sasuke nodded and followed the blonde. They said goodbye to the others before leaving. When they arrived in front of Naruto's car, Sasuke reached for the back door, but was stopped by another hand, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Getting in the car?"

"I know that, but why are you going into the backseat?"

"Because I'm not supposed to look like a girl when I arrive at where I need to go, so I'm going to change in the backseat."

"Oh," Naruto said before letting go of the door and going into the front seat. He heard Sasuke climb into the backseat and closing the door, "Where am I taking you anyways?"

"Hm? Oh do you know where Konoah Park is?"

"Yeah," the blonde said as he began to pull off.

"Well, there please," Sasuke said as he began to unhook the jumper.

"Really?" Naruto said as he looked in the car mirror back at Sasuke and watched as the raven pulled his pants out from his bag, "Just so happens that I need to be there too."

Sasuke looked up in shock only to put his head down and blush once he saw that Naruto was looking at him, "Well, at least now you won't have to worry about wasting gas," he said as he put on his pants under the skirt. Once he had it on, he pulled out his hoodie and pulled off the crop top that Hinata gave him, "Also," Naruto made a small sound of humph in question. Sasuke blushed and tilted his head a little, "Please don't look at me while I'm changing."

Naruto chuckled and put his eyes back on the road, "Of course, sorry about that, Sasuke." Sasuke pulled his hoodie over his chest, before pulling down the jumper underneath it. He stuffed all of the clothes that the girls gave him in his bag and reminded himself to wash it later. "So Sasuke, why did you become Sasudi today?"

Sasuke blushed before sighing and pulling his hoodie over his head, "R-remember when they got me the book I wanted after I fainted from getting hit with the football?" he heard Naruto grunt and continued, "And remember when they said that I would owe them?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this is what that is."

"Wait," Naruto said as he reached a stop light, "They wanted you to dress up as a girl as repayment?"

Sasuke snorted, "Something like that. You see, the girls think that I'm cute, but not 'boyfriend cute', they think I would make an adorable girl. So, they use every chance they get to dress me up and…take pictures."

Everything was quiet for a second before laughter spread throughout the vehicle, making Sasuke's blush grow, "S-so, there're p-pictures?"

Sasuke's blush grew and he pouted, "Don't laugh, dobe. It's embarrassing."

"I-I'm sorry princess, but that's hilarious!"

Sasuke groaned and looked out the window; he was surprised to see that they were only about 5 minutes to the park. He smiled, _'Time always seems to fly by faster in Naruto's car. I wonder why?'_

"Sasuke-chan, don't be mad at me, I was only joking." Sasuke just humphed once again and turned his head, even though he wasn't really mad, he just wanted to tease Naruto. "Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing you dress up for…different reasons."

Sasuke looked up with questioning eyebrow, "What?"

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing, never mind," he could have sworn, he heard Naruto mumble something.

"Anyways, we're here," the blonde said as he parked the car. Sasuke nodded and grabbed his bag before climbing out of the car. Naruto did the same and locked it before catching up with Sasuke.

"So, who are you here to meet?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto smirked, "My brother."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "I didn't know you had a brother, I'm here to meet-"

"Your brother."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock, "How did you-" and that's when it all sunk in. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open as he stopped walking, "No way." Naruto must of heard his whisper because he heard him chuckle, "Please don't tell me-"

"BABY BROTHER! UGLY DUCKLING!" both boys turned to face the running red head and the long haired raven walking behind him. Sasuke gulped, realizing that he was, horrifyingly, right.

Once they both caught up, Itachi sighed as he watched his fiancé pant, "I told you not to run to fast, it's good to take it easy in your condition."

Kurama turned to glare at the older Uchiha, "My condition? Itachi, I'm pregnant, not dying. Running won't kill me so relax." The red head sighed before grinning at the two boys, "Well, it looks like the two of you already know each other, but I'll introduce you two to each other anyways." Kurama wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck. "Ugly duckling, this is my little brother, Naruto Uzumaki and," he let go of Naruto and then grabbed on to Sasuke, making the raven groan, "Baby brother, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother."

After finally being let go, Sasuke glared the red head before turning to face Naruto. The blonde was grinning from Sasuke's and Kurama's previous actions. Sasuke saw this and blushed before glaring at the blonde playfully, "You knew didn't you?"

Naruto smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

Sasuke snorted before punching the blonde in the arm playfully, "You dobe."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his arm, "Ouch teme that hurt."

Itachi and Kurama looked at the scene before them before looking at each other with a smirk and then turning back to the pair of teenagers. "Well," Itachi said capturing their attentions, "It's good that you two already like each other, it makes the moving in process easier."

Sasuke blinked, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Kurama grinned brightly, "We've decided it was time for me to move in with Itachi, since we're getting married and having a baby and everything; and there is now way we're going to leave our little brothers. So we've decided, starting next week Saturday, Naruto and I will be moving in with you guys."

Sasuke stared at the smiling couple in front of him with absolute shock, "W-what?!"

* * *

 _ **I found this chapter kind of cute, yet kind of rushed because I really wanted to get this out to you guys, but I promise it will be better. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and to read the Character Overview/**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx**_


	13. Character Overview- 2

_**Character overview**_

 **1\. Sasuke Uchiha- (Duck butt, Princess, Nerd, Teme, Ototou, Ugly Duckling, Sasudi)**

 **Appearance:** Black hair, Black eyes, Pale skin. Wears mostly, black, navy blue, dark red and white.

 **Birthday:** July 21

 **Age:** 17

 **Family:** Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother)

Unnamed parents (Deceased)

Kurama Namikaze (Future brother-in-law)

Naruto Uzumaki (Future brother-in-law)

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** His parents died when he was six years old and because of the aftershock, he isolated himself, not wanting to be seen or known. His older brother and he were taken cared for by a family friend and when his brother turned 18, they began to live by themselves and have been for four years. His childhood friends are Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Buki. He always looked up to Naruto and had a crush on him for years and still does. Itachi used to take him trick or treating when they were younger and then have him switch into a girly costume to be able to get more candy. He always looked up to Naruto and had a crush on him for years and still does. When he was younger he had a pet cat that died when he was six. That same year, his family went to a festival and took the last family photo.

 **Occupation:** High school Junior

 **Likes:** Read and Tomato's

 **Dislikes:** Ramen, Sakura, Ino and anything involving a lot of people

 **2\. Naruto Uzumaki- (Dobe, Fox)**

 **Appearance:** Golden blonde hair, Bright blue eyes, Tan skin, Has three scars on each cheek, making him look like a fox. Wears mostly orange and bright colors.

 **Birthday:** October 10

 **Age:** 18

 **Family:** Kurama Namikaze (Older brother)

Unnamed parents (Deceased)

Itachi Uchiha (Future brother-in law)

Sasuke Uchiha (Future brother-in-law)

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** He lost his parents at a very young age before Sasuke Uchiha. He once helped Sasuke when they were little before never speaking to him again. He met Kiba Inuzaka and Neji Hyuga in High school and always hangs out with them. It is unknown when he met Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. He's a part of the football team

 **Occupation:** High school Senior

 **Likes:** Ramen

 **Dislikes:** ?

 **3\. Hinata Hyuga- (Nerd)**

 **Appearance:** Long black-bluish hair, White eyes, Pale skin. Wears mostly white and light colors

 **Birthday:** December 27

 **Age:** 16

 **Family:** Hiashi Hyuga (Father)

Neji Hyuga (Cousin)

Unnamed younger sister

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** She's been friends with Sasuke Uchiha and Tenten Buki since they were young. She is constantly teased by Neji, but doesn't do anything to stop it. She used to stutter all the time when she was young, but now only does it around Neji because of unknown reasons. She used to have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki up to the age of 13 but now has started to have a crush on Kiba Inuzaka.

 **Occupation:** High School Junior

 **Likes:** ?

 **Dislikes:** Sakura. Ino and being alone with Neji

 **4\. Kiba Inuzaka- (Mutt)**

 **Appearance:** Brown hair, Brown eyes, Tan skin, has red triangle tattoo's on his cheeks. Wears anything he thinks is cool.

 **Birthday:** July 7

 **Age:** 18

 **Family:** Unnamed parents

Unnamed pet dog

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** It is unknown when he became friends with Neji Hyuga but he met Naruto Uzumaki in high school. He is on the football team and has a pet dog.

 **Occupation:** High school senior

 **Likes:** Dogs

 **Dislikes:** ?

 **5\. Tenten Buki- (Nerd, Bun girl)**

 **Appearance:** Chestnut hair (Usually tied in two buns on her head), Brown eyes, Tan skin. Wears anything she likes.

 **Birthday:** March 9

 **Age:** 17

 **Family:** Unnamed parents

Kurani Yuhi (Family friend)

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** Is childhood friends with Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. It is unknown when she started to develop feelings for Neji Hyuga. She is able to read her friends like a book but doesn't like showing her real feelings.

 **Occupation:** High school junior

 **Likes:**?

 **Dislikes:** Sakura, Ino and antifeminism

 **6\. Neji Hyuga- (Dolphin, Neji-nii-san)**

 **Appearance:** Long dark brown hair, White eyes, Pale skin. Wears mostly black and white

 **Birthday:** July 3

 **Age:** 18

 **Family:** Unnamed Parents

Hinata Hyuga (Cousin)

Hiashi Hyuga (Uncle)

Unnamed younger cousin

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** It is unknown when he met Kiba Inuzaka but he met Naruto Uzumaki in high school. He always teases and insults Hinata for unknown reasons and he's a part of the football team. He has some type of grudge against Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Occupation:** High school senior

 **Likes:** ?

 **Dislikes:** Sasuke

 **7\. Itachi Uchiha- (Aniki, demon span)**

 **Appearance:** Long black hair (Usually tied in a low loose ponytail), Black eyes, Pale skin. Wears usually dark suits

 **Birthday:** June 9

 **Age:** 22

 **Family:** Sasuke Uchiha (Younger brother)

Unnamed parents (Deceased)

Kurama Namikaze (Fiancé)

Naruto Uzumaki (Future brother-in-law)

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** His parents died when he was 11 and he and Sasuke were taken care of by a family friend. He took over Uchiha Corp when he was 18 after the family friend had run it for a while. He teases Sasuke a lot but loves him even more, usually going into big brother mode when he thinks he's in danger. It is unknown when he met Kurama but they are expecting a baby. When they were younger, Itachi would take Sasuke trick or treating and once they went around the neighborhood once, he would make Sasuke change into girly costume and go back around to get more candy. When he was eleven, he and his family went to a festival and took their last family photo.

 **Occupation:** CEO of Uchiha Corp.

 **Likes:**?

 **Dislikes:** ?

 **8\. Kurama Namikaze- (The devil's wife)**

 **Appearance:** Long spiky red hair, Red eyes, Tan skin. Wears mostly red and bright colors

 **Birthday:** September 9

 **Age:** 22

 **Family:** Unnamed parents

Naruto Uzumaki (Younger brother)

Itachi Uchiha (Fiancé)

Sasuke Uchiha (Future brother-in-law)

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** It is unknown when he met Itachi but they are getting married and are expecting a baby. He likes to tease Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, because he finds it fun but he means no harm by it at all.

 **Occupation:** Technician at Uchiha Corp.

 **Likes:** Teasing Sasuke

 **Dislikes:** ?

 **9\. Sakura Haruno- (Slut #1, Pinky, Rabbit)**

 **Appearance:** Dyed short pink hair (Real hair color is unknown), Green eyes, Light skin color. Wears mostly really short stuff and pink

 **Birthday:** March 28

 **Age:** 18

 **Family:** Unnamed parents

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** She's childhood friends with Ino Yamanaka and it is unknown when she met Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzaka and Neji Hyuga. She has a reputation of sleeping with anyone. She is very mean to Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Buki for unknown reasons and usually has a sweet, happy personality around Naruto, Kiba and Neji.

 **Occupation:** High school senior

 **Likes:** Fucking people

 **Dislikes:** Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten

 **10\. Ino Yamanaka- (Slut #2, Kitten)**

 **Appearance:** Light long blonde hair, Aqua- green pupiless eyes, Light skin color. Wears anything that shows enough skin for her

 **Birthday:** September 23

 **Age:** 18

 **Family:** Unnamed parents

 **Status:** Alive

 **History:** She's childhood friends with Sakura Haruno and it is unknown when she met Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzaka and Neji Hyuga. She has a reputation of sleeping with anyone. She is very mean to Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Buki for unknown reasons. She is known for doing whatever Sakura asks her to do.

 **Occupation:** High school senior

 **Likes:** Fucking people

 **Dislikes:** Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten

 **11\. Mrs. Uchiha**

 **Appearance:** Long black hair, black eyes, pale skin, usually seen smiling

 **Birthday:** ?

 **Age:** ?

 **Family:** Itachi Uchiha (Son)

Sasuke Uchiha (Son)

Unnamed Husband

Kurama Namkiaze (Future son-in-law)

 **Status:** Dead

 **History:** She died when Sasuke was six and Itachi was eleven in a freak robbery by being shot. She seemed to have a closer relationship with Sasuke than she did with Itachi.

 **Occupation:** ?

 **Likes:** ?

 **Dislikes:** ?

 **12\. Mr. Uchiha**

 **Appearance** : Shoulder-length brown hair, black eyes, pale skin

 **Birthday:** ?

 **Age:** ?

 **Family:** Itachi Uchiha (Son)

Sasuke Uchiha (Son)

Unnamed Wife

 **Status:** Dead

 **History:** He died when Sasuke was six and Itachi was eleven in a freak robbery by being shot. He seemed to have had an intimidating personality and was rarely seen smiling, he gave what Sasuke called 'tough love' but loved and cared for his family a lot.

 **Occupation:**?

 **Likes:** ?

 **Dislikes:** ?

 **13\. Kurani Yuhi (Kurani- sensei)**

 **Appearance:** Black hair, black eyes, light skin

 **Birthday:** ?

 **Age:**?

 **Family:** Tenten Buki (Family Friend)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Teacher

 **History:** She takes care of Tenten in the absence of her parents. She doesn't like it when Tenten calls her just 'Kurani' in school and doesn't like to be seen around her a lot because she doesn't want to give the impression that she is playing favorites.

 **Likes:** ?

 **Dislikes:** ?

* * *

 _ **So, I know this doesn't really show anything new, but remember, this is only 3 chapters after the first one and the next one will be in 5 chapters which is after chapter 15. I added Kurani and Sasuke's parents because, they are going to be major characters in some point of the story. (SPOILER: Kurani will have her time to shine in the next 5 chapters) I also made tried to make it easier to read, I hope it works and that this Overview was useful.**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	14. Chapter 11- Let's Talk About Us

_**Chapter 11- Let's Talk About Us**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, okay...I know its been a while since I posted but that is only because school is on my case! My exams are next week so I am VERY busy! So I apologize for the wait. Now, I do not know when I will be able to post again, but I prommise as soon as I am able to, you will be getting chapter 12. Another issue I want to discuss is that people are, for some reason, complaining about the Character Overview so I've decided that I'll stop making them. The only reason I started them in the first place was because later in the story, you'll find that I will add a lot of OC's and I know that when you have a character that doesn't really exist, it is kind of hard to remember how they look or how they are even related to the story. But if you guys so wish, I will stop making them, just know that I will start to make it again if you ever get confused and ask me too. Final thing is, since it took me sooo long to create and upload this chapter, I made sure to make it extra long, filled with lots of information! This is the longest chapter so far at 5,550 words so I hope you enjoy!**_

 __"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _(Day)dream_**

 **On the pone/ Facetiming**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke would have been married if I did!**_

 _ **Warning- This story contains: Yaoi (Male x Male love), M-Preg (Male pregnancy), Sakura and Ino bashing and cursing. *This chapter also has a little gore in it so be warned!**_

* * *

The week didn't take long to pass and it was already Saturday, and Sasuke was in a panic. Naruto and his dreadful brother, Kurama, were moving in today and he didn't know how to take it. A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts, "Yes?"

"Ototou, Kurama and his little brother are here, come help us move their stuff inside."

Sasuke gulped, _'They're here already?'_ He cleared his throat before responding, "I'll be there in a second." He quickly pulled on a pair of black and grey basketball shorts and a black shirt before leaving his room. As soon as he stepped into the hall, he was met face to face with his long time crush. He immediately stepped back with a blush on his face, "N-Naruto?"

The blonde grinned at the smaller boy, "Hey there, princess."

Sasuke quickly recovered from his red face, "You guys are here early."

The blonde chuckled as he rest the box he had in his hand on the floor, "Yeah, Kurama was really excited and we ended up arriving earlier than expected. I hope that's not a problem."

Sasuke blushed once again before looking down at the floor and playing with his shirt, "No, I just didn't expect to have to get out of bed so soon."

Naruto laughed loudly, "Well sorry for disrupting your beauty rest teme"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke then realized that Naruto was carrying a box labeled **'Naruto's stuff'** , "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Where is your ro-"

"Hey! You two," the two teens turned their head to a very scary looking Itachi, "What part of help do you not understand?"

Sasuke gulped, "Sorry," was all he said before running pass Naruto, completely forgetting about their conversation. He rushed down stairs and outside the open door, nearly hitting Kurama in the process, but the pregnant red head managed to swerve the younger raven just in time.

"Woah, woah! What's the rush ugly duckling?" Kurama asked with a glare.

"Sorry, um…" Sasuke said as he scratched, "I came to help with the boxes."

Kurama sighed before pointing to one of the brown boxes inside the big black jeep, "Take that one up to Itachi's room." Sasuke nodded before picking up the bow and walking, cautiously, back into the house.

Only a few hours later, almost every box was in the house, except the one in Sasuke's hands. He closed the front door behind him with a sigh of relief. All he had to do was rest the box in the living room and then he could finally lock himself in his room and avoided everyone in the house…at least that's what he wanted. He was just about to rest the box on the floor, when out of nowhere, "Hey, Sasuke, what do you want for- SASUKE!" Naruto's voice startled him and he ended up tripping. Closing his eyes, preparing to hit the floor, Sasuke didn't see when the blonde moved, but he felt when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into a warm firm chest. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked behind him, into worried filled blue ones. Everything went quiet at that moment. He didn't hear the box crash to the floor or the hurried steps coming their way. The only thing he was focusing on were the beautiful shinning blue eyes staring right back at him, as if Naruto was feeling the same thing as him.

And then it was interrupted by the most annoying voices he's ever known, "What's going on?"

"Little brother, are you okay?"

Sasuke was snapped out of his Trans by Itachi's and Kurama's worried questions. Sasuke blushed before quickly pushing himself away from the blonde, "S-sorry, I accidentally tripped and dropped the box, but Naruto caught me before I fell."

Kurama and Itachi both sighed in relief, "Good, I don't want there to be an injury on our first day here."

Sasuke looked down at the box, whose containments were emptied on the floor. Three books fell out, two were still closed, but one opened, it looked like a type of photo album. Sasuke bent down to pick them up and was about to close, when his attention was caught by a picture in a slot. The picture showed, a much younger Kurama and Naruto along with a woman with long red hair and violet eyes with a man next to her that looked like an older version of Naruto, with golden blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.

The red head was beautiful; she had a grin as big as Naruto's on her face. She wore a bright yellow polka-dotted shirt with a black camisole underneath and a dark blue jeans skirt. Her long fiery red hair was tied up in a high pony tail, yet it still looked like if she wasn't careful, she might accidentally sit on it. She wore a green headband and gold hopped earrings for accessories along with two bracelets, a green one and a blue one. She was carefully holding the toddler in one arm along with a strawberry ice cream in her other hand.

The man was just as good looking. His shoulder-length golden blonde hair hung loose over the black bandana around his forehead. He wore a plain black shirt with a white jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans. His bright blue eyes were shining with joy as he held the excited child in his lap along with a vanilla ice cream in his hand.

A very adorable looking Naruto sat in the woman's lap, looking like if her hold was any looser then he would jump right out. His blonde hair was as spiky as ever and his blue eyes were just as bright as ever. He wore a blue shirt with a bright orange sleeveless hoodie over it, along with brown shorts and blue tennis. His arms and legs were outstretched in excitement and the chocolate ice cream cone in his hand looked like it was on the verge of melting.

Kurama's wild long hair reached his back and his ruby eyes glimmered in the sunlight. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a red and white jacket over it along with blue jeans and his feet were covered by red and white tennis. One of his hands was pumped up with a fist while the other held mint chocolate chip ice cream. His wide smile shined brightly.

The family, at least that's what Sasuke assumed, looked so happy, like nothing could ever cause them to frown again. Sasuke didn't know how long he was staring at the picture, but he was startled when Naruto's hand touched his shoulder, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke blinked, slightly confused, before smiling, "Sorry, I'm fine." He once again looked down at the photo and pointed to the older couple, "Are these your parents?"

Naruto looked down further before grinning at the photo, "Yeah. The pretty red head is my mom, Kushina Uzumaki, and the blonde is my father, Minato Namikaze."

' _So their parents had different last names too? I wonder why,'_ Sasuke thought as he finally stood up with the book in his hands

"I remember that picture; we took it that time we went to the fair, didn't we?" Kurama asked slightly excited.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, "How am I supposed to know? I was like, three."

Sasuke was still looking at the photo in awe. The family was so beautiful and happy, it made him curious as to how such a sweet couple died, "Um," all eyes turned to him, making him blush, "Can I ask a question about your parents?"

"Sure ugly duckling."

"How did they die?" and just like that, the happy atmosphere went away in the room. Sasuke's head shot up and saw the frowns on Naruto and Kurama's face making him frown himself. He closed the book and set it down with the rest, "Sorry, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." He was about to run off, when Naruto grabbed his arm.

"We'll tell you, if you want to hear, but in return you have to talk about your parent's death." Sasuke gulped, he never liked talking about his parent's murder. Every time he tried, the memories from him hiding in the closet from that day come flooding in, causing him to break down. Yet Sasuke still nodded a yes, just because he was so curious as to how such kind looking people were taken from this world.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch, with everyone following him, "My mother was a very…enthusiastic person. She was always smiling and laughing and just one look at her smile made you smile," Naruto smiled at the thought of his mother's smile, "She was such a happy person, it was kind of like she had an aura around her that so bright that with just one look, you know everything would be alright."

"Like you?" Naruto looked beside him, surprised that Sasuke said anything, and realized that the raven must not have realized he said anything because at some point of their talking, Sasuke had reopened the book and was now staring at picture of both him and his mother smiling and the raven also had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you could say like me but way brighter. If you were to compare us, she would be the sun and I would be a star. My father was a just as happy guy. He was charismatic, funny, talented and smart."

"I'm pretty sure the old man would have been able to pull off an Uchiha if it wasn't for his blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and you know, the ability to smile," Kurama said sarcastically causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh come on, Uchiha's smile. I see Sasuke smile all the time." Sasuke blushed as the words left Naruto's mouth before quickly glancing back down at the book and turning a page.

"Shut up dobe and get back to the story." Naruto chuckled before nodding.

"Of course, sorry princess," Sasuke's blush deepened and he groaned but didn't respond, "Like I was saying, my father was a pretty awesome guy, so amazing that he was able to build his own company up from scratch.

Sasuke lifted a confused eyebrow, "Wait, your family owns a company?"

"You didn't know?" Naruto asked surprised, "Well, we do, but after my father died, it was taken over by my grandfather, Jiraiya Namikaze, it was called Rasengan Inc."

"No way! You mean the company that makes some of the world's greatest electronics is your dad's company?"

"Yup!" Naruto nodded with a proud smile.

"But, I never heard the owner was married and with kids and I thought that the owners name was Yondaime?" Sasuke asked with a confused eyebrow raised.

"My father wanted his family to have a normal life, so we were kept out of the media as much as possible. He went by the name Yondaime when he was dealing with other companies and clients and rarely ever met with anyone, so most people didn't know how he looked." Sasuke gasped slightly at the information before nodding, "Anyways, like I said my dad wanted us to have a very normal life. Kurama and I went to a regular school, got to make friends without people know who we are. It was perfect. Until…" Sasuke noticed how depressing the atmosphere became around them, "I was always an athletic and competitive kid so, when my friends offered me to go play basketball with them I couldn't have said no, but that day I should have." Sas frowned as he watched the regret on Naruto's face grow, "Both of them came to pick me up, since my dad always picked me my mom up from work. Everything was going fine, we were laughing and having fun, when," Naruto took a pause as he took a deep breath in, "Out of nowhere a truck comes speeding down the road and," Sasuke didn't need Naruto to continue to find out what happened next, "It crashed right into us. It was so fast, probably ran a light. The impact knocked me out and when I came to, they were already gone." Sasuke fought back tears as he listened to the heart breaking story. The silence in the room was tense and nobody knew how to break it. In an attempt Naruto began to speak, "In case you were wondering, that was also how I got my scars." Sasuke nodded, not sure how to respond.

"After that," Kurama said as he finally spoke up, "Our grandparents took us in and raised us until I was 18 and we moved out."

"Wait," Sasuke suddenly exclaimed, "Since your over 18 and finished college…shouldn't you be running Rasengan Inc. instead of working for my brother?"

Kurama scratched his head and let out a nervous chuckle, "Yes, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing so gramps is going to be in control for a little while longer."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and held in a chuckle, _'That's Kurama for you.'_ "Now," Sasuke blinked away his laughter and turned to look at Naruto, who had a scary smirk on his face, "Your turn."

Sasuke gulped as he felt something heavy fall on his shoulders. Even though it happened so long ago, Sasuke still didn't like to talk about the day his parents died, "Maybe I should tell them about it Ototou?"

Sasuke turned and looked at his brother in surprise, "What?"

Itachi wasn't an idiot, no matter how much Sasuke tried to hide it he knew the younger raven was still frightened of the thought of that day. He even knows that Sasuke will probably have a mental breakdown at the sight, sound of guns, "You were still pretty young and I know you don't remember much so-"

"I could tell them."

Itachi's eyes widened for a Nano-second before going back to its slanted shape. Itachi didn't know why he even tried. Although Sasuke likes to keep to himself a lot more than normal people, but he did show much more emotions than normal Uchiha's, and Itachi keeps forgetting that he is an Uchiha and if Uchiha's have anything, it's their huge pride. Itachi smirked "Hn, fine then. Do what you want. But, I think I should explain the things that happened after that day, you were left out on a lot of stuff so there are things you might not understand." Sasuke nodded before releasing a sigh, he was about to speak when Itachi made a sudden outburst, "Wait!" everyone raised a confused and an impatient eyebrow. Itachi jumped out of his seat and ran out the room. When he returned, he had thick book in his hands. Sasuke immediately recognized the book and blushed.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" the raven screamed at his brother.

Itachi just smirked evilly before plopping down between Kurama and Naruto, "It's only fair that we share our family pictures since they showed theirs."

Sasuke pouted and blushed even deeper, "I-I get that b-but does it have to be that one?"

Kurama raised a red eyebrow, "What does he mean by 'that one'?"

Itachi chuckled, "We have three family albums and this," he pat the cover of the book, "Is the last one that was made."

"Why do you guys have so many pictures?"

Sasuke laughed a little, "Our mom wanted to capture practically every minute of our lives," almost immediately the blush and embarrassment returned, "B-but it doesn't have to be that one!"

Itachi chuckled once more, "Oh come on Sasuke. It's just a harmless picture book filled with our amazing family photos."

Sasuke pouted, "But-"

"Oh come on Sas, we're not going to tease you-"

"Hey, speak for yourself."

"-so you have nothing to worry about."

Sasuke sighed and tried his best to ignore Kurama's comment, "Well, I guess I should start shouldn't I?" The raven took a deep breath in before starting, "My dad's name was Fugaku Uchiha and my mother was called Mikoto Uchiha and the day they died, well it was a pretty much ordinary day around here. Dad was working in his office, mom was cooking, Itachi was at karate practice and I was doing my homework. I remember mom signing her favorite song as she was cooking the diner, I could even remember how good it smelled. And just as she was about to get to the chorus," Sasuke unconsciously gripped his arm, "There was a loud bang and my mom's singing turned into a big gasp. She had turned off the stove and was about to run to see if my father was alright but my dad had already ran into the kitchen. I hearing my mom ask what was going on and my dad saying something so fast that I couldn't understand him but it seemed like my mom did because she nodded and my dad ran back out. My mom had turned to me the big smile and grabbed my shoulders," the poor raven began to shake, "She told me that we were going to play a game and picked me up and ran up to her bedroom. She had put me in the closet and said to win the game I had to stay in the closet and be very, very quiet. She said to not come out until someone came to get me. I didn't know what was happening but I knew it wasn't anything good. I didn't want mom to worry about me so I just shook my head with a smile and promised to keep quiet. I remember hearing footsteps coming up the stairs and running around the house. I think mom heard it too because she began to look around and got up and was about to open the door but then it bust open. My dad had fallen in backwards but before he could catch his footing," he started to hyperventilate, "There were three gun shots fired: pow, pow, pow. My mom screamed and then yelled my dad's name and tried to reach for him when a man dressed in all black stepped into the room. My mom had stumbled back and had fallen down on the ground too. The man had asked her about a safe or something like that, but my mom was shouting she didn't know and even if she did, she wouldn't help him. I remember seeing tears run down her cheeks and her shaking form when the gun was pressed against her temple and then when the trigger was pulled." When Sasuke felt an arm wrap around his form he gasped. He turned to face Naruto and was surprised when one of his tan hands came up to his eye and carefully wiped away a tear. Sasuke hands instantly flew up to his face. He didn't even realize he had started to cry, "I-I'm sorry, id didn't realize I was crying umm…"

"It's okay you know, Itachi could take from here if you want to st-"

"No, I'm almost done, I just need a second." After wiping away a few more tears he continued, "Once my mom's body fell to the ground, I couldn't take it anymore. I gasped and walked forward unconsciously. When I stepped out, I think the gunman was surprised. I think he didn't know I was there or that they had a kid. Because when he saw me, he started shaking and the gun dropped out of his hand and said _"God, there was a child."_ Next thing I know he reached back down for the gun and put it to his temple. The tears were making my vision blurry but I still saw everything so clearly. He started crying as well before whispering _"I'm so sorry."_ And then boom! He pulled the trigger and killed himself. I remember watching his body fall to the ground and as soon as it landed, something in me snapped. I screamed as loud as I could and after that everything went black. When I came too, there were police officers walking around the house, Itachi was holding me and Kashi was talking to the police."

"Kashi?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, "Who's that?"

Sasuke chuckled a little, "That's Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto's eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise, "What? What was he doing there?"

"He is our family friend, but as to why he was doing there…I don't know."

"I believe that's where I come in," everyone turned to look at Itachi, "Now it's my turn to finish the story." Itachi cleared his throat as he looked on the intrigued faces in front of him, "I was walking home from karate practice when I heard a scream. When I first heard it, I thought it was Sasuke but I was still about a mile away so I thought for sure I miss heard. That was until I reached in front of my house. It felt as if something was wrong but I couldn't put my foot on it. It also worried me when I saw our next door neighbor, Mrs. Mei, staring at our house. When I asked her what was wrong, her response made me drop everything and run into the house."

"What did she say?" Kurama said with an excited voice.

Itachi chuckled at his fiancé's childish behavior, "She had said, 'Oh Itachi thank god! I heard gunshots coming from your house; I already called the police though.' But the time she finished, I was already entering my house. When I came in, it was really quiet…too quiet, even for an Uchiha house. I had started to look around and saw that my mom's cooking was still on the stove and still hot. When I realized that, I looked up the stairs and started to call out mom, dad and Sasuke, but I got no answer. When I arrived up stairs, the first thing I saw was my dad's legs hanging out the door with blood seeping out of his room." Itachi visibly twitched, "That was so terrifying. I ran inside and saw my mother's bloody face and the murders body right next to it, with the gun in his hand. Sasuke was still kneeling on the floor with a dead look in his eyes and his body shaking with his face drenched in tears. I didn't even think before my body started to move. I grabbed Sasuke and hugged him tightly. I was so glad he was alive, but so sorry that he had to witness that." The older raven sighed and ran his fingers through his long black hair, "I don't know when the police got there but I do remember when they had tried to pry Sasuke away from me to ask him and I questions but I had refused to let him go. I remember thinking that if I had let Sasuke go, even a little, he'd break and it terrified me. I answered as many questions as possible but refused to let them take Sasuke. They eventually asked me who was someone who watch over us so that they could investigate. That's when I let them call Kakashi and I guess during the time he was agreeing to take us was when Sasuke finally regained conscious. But even though he did, it was still as if he was unconscious. Sure he was moving, but he wasn't saying anything or doing anything, it was almost like he was…broken." At that point all eyes were on Sasuke. The poor raven was still leaning into Naruto's chest with his cheek still stained with his tears, "Anyways, I think you could guess that Kakashi had taken us in afterwards as well as temporarily taking over the company, but as I was ready to take over he immediately stepped down and went straight back to teaching." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I guess that's Kakashi for you."

After that everything went silent. Itachi looked as if he was in deep thought; Kurama looked as if he didn't know what to do, Sasuke still needed time to recover from his 'almost breakdown,' and Naruto looked as if he was too concerned about Sasuke to think of anything else. "Hey!" finally Kurama broke the silence causing everyone to look at him, "I almost forgot!" He gave Sasuke an evil smirk making the poor raven sweat a cold sweat. "We didn't see the photo album."

That made Sasuke jump right up, "W-wait, what?"

Itachi smirked as he pulled the book on his lap, "That's right; they didn't see the pictures Sasuke."

"C-come on guys, t-there's no need to see them," he said as he tried to pry the books from Itachi's hands but failed when tan hands grabbed his.

He watched as the brought him to a grinning face, "Come on princess, you saw our picture. Why can't we see yours?"

Sasuke blushed at the closeness before pulling his hands away and pushing the blonde back to get away, "S-shut up, y-you dobe!"

"Aww!"

Sasuke's head quickly turned to the noise and immediately started to blush and tried to grab the book, "N-no wait!"

Sasuke was in such a rush to get the book away from the red head that he didn't even notice that he was leaning over Naruto's lap. Kurama grabbed the book and held up, "Ugly duckling, you look so adorable here!"

Sasuke blushed when he turned and saw Naruto looking at the picture too. The picture was of him dressed in a princess costume for their 'Trick or Treat Tricks.' His face got even redder when he heard the hardy laughter from behind him, "Oh god, princess you're a princess!"

Sasuke huffed as he climbed off of Naruto and stood up, "If you guys are just going to tease me, I'm leaving."

Just as he began to walk away, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back into a warm chest. Sasuke blinked before blushing and looking up at the grinning blonde, who had wrapped one arm around his chest and the other around his stomach. "Oh come on Sas, we were just teasing you. Don't be so emo about it."

Sasuke humphed and puffed his cheeks, "I'm not emo, dobe."

"Hey Ototou," Sasuke turned his head towards his older brother, "Look at this one. Do you remember it?"

Sasuke looked down at the book and his frown was replaced with a smile. It was a photo of him and his mother sitting on a piano. That day Mikoto was teaching him how to play and he immediately got it since he was an Uchiha, at least that was what his mother told him. "Yeah, I do."

"You know how to play the piano?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded with a proud smile, "Yup, but I haven't played much for the last two years."

Naruto nodded, "Why not?"

Sasuke's smile faltered a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, "I guess I just haven't felt like it."

Naruto didn't ask about Sasuke's waver but did nod before smiling, "Then I guess you'll have to play for me one of these days."

Sasuke blushed before turning away and nodding, "S-sure, whatever you want dobe."

For the next hour or so, the new family continued to look through the book; teasing Sasuke whenever they found an embarrassing photo of him. Finally, Sasuke got up off of Naruto's lap, not remembering when the blonde had let go of him during the time, and stretched, "I think I should head to bed."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "What? Why? It's only 8 o'clock on a Saturday."

"Exams are coming up and I promised to help Hina and Ten study tomorrow."

"Hina and Ten?" Kurama asked with a confused expression.

"Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Buki, they're Sasuke's childhood friends. Our mother was rather close with Hinata's and Tenten's father." Itachi explained to his lover, who nodded in understanding.

"In that case, can Neji and Kiba come over to study too?" Naruto asked also standing up, "Neji may be a genius and I don't think I'm that bad but Kiba is dumber than a rock so he'll need all the help he could get. They wanted to see the house and my room anyways."

Sasuke chuckled before nodding, "I guess it's okay." That's when it hit Sasuke, "Wait Naruto, where is your room?" He had passed Naruto earlier when he was carrying the box with his name on it and there was only two bedrooms on that side of the house.

Naruto blinked before smirking at the raven, "You mean you don't know?" Sasuke gulped before shaking his head, _'Please don't be where I think it is!'_ Sasuke begged in his mind, "My own is he one right next to yours."

Sasuke felt his body go numb as soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, "O-oh, I see." Those were the only words the raven muttered before he turned and walked up the stairs with an unreadable expression on his face.

Naruto chuckled, he was about to follow the raven when Itachi called out his name, "Naruto, wait!" The blonde turned around to see a very serious expression on Itachi's face. Kurama seemed surprised too and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Itachi?" the raven turned and smiled sweetly at his lover, as if he was reassuring everything was fine but his eyes dropped back down to the book with a frown.

He once again turned to face Naruto, "Come back here for a second." He turned to the very back of the book and Naruto saw a CD taped to it. "There's something I want to show you," His eyes turned hard and stone cold, "It's about Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke laid in his bed quietly. It had been two hours since he announced he would be going to bed and he still hadn't closed his eyes once. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep so easily, not after what happened today. It wasn't that he was tired, he was just terrified he would have nightmares like he used to. He jumped when he heard his door open and turned to face the intruder, "Naruto?"

The blonde smiled at him before walking in and closing the door. It was obvious the blonde was trying to go to sleep to, if his pajama pants and plain white t was anything to go by, "Yo."

Sasuke shot up from his bed with a blush, "W-what are you doing here?"

The blonde just continued to walk towards his bed until he reached it and sat down, "I wanted to know if you were sleeping." The raven was fully prepare to lie to the older boy and tell him he was fine until the blonde spoke again, "Cause I can't, not after earlier. I'm never able to fall asleep properly after talking about my parents. Kurama is usually there to comfort me, but I think if an 18 year old boy goes to his brother's and their fiancé's room to ask if he could sleep with them would kind of be messed up." Sasuke chuckled lightly at Naruto.

"To tell you the truth, I'm the same. Itachi would usually sleep with me at a time like this, but I don't want to pry him away from his fiancé like that. It would be selfish," the raven responded with a sad smile as he looked down to his lap, not noticing the worried look Naruto gave him.

"Then that settles it."

Sasuke jumped when Naruto began to lie in his bed, "W-what are you doing?"

Naruto smiled, "Well since you can't sleep and I can't sleep, we'll just sleep together." Sasuke blushed as he thought of the other definition of _'sleep together'_ before he shook his head to get rid of those pervy thoughts.

"I-I don't think-"

"Oh come on Sasuke, you're not going to let me suffer are you?" Sasuke blushed before turning away. Naruto raised an eyebrow before sighing and sitting up, "Look if you're worried I'm going to touch you or anything-"

Sasuke's face turned fully red when those words began to leave Naruto's mouth and quickly began to shake his hands in a no way, "N-no, no that's not what I meant. I-" _'never slept in a bed with another boy before.'_ Those words almost left Sasuke's mouth before the raven closed his eyes tightly and turned to face the other side of the room, "Y-you know what, do whatever you want. Goodnight."

Naruto looked at the raven next to confused before shrugging it off and smiling and lying back down, facing Sasuke's back, "Night, teme."

Sasuke smiled as he snuggled into his blanket, "Night, dobe."

That night, Sasuke experienced no nightmares and slept like a baby. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep but he did know that it was only because Naruto was there and he felt safe, he didn't even notice when Naruto glared out the window behind Sasuke before looking down at the sleeping raven and smiling and wrapping his arm around Sasuke and pulling him closer before falling asleep as well.

* * *

 ** _Well there is chapter 11! It is about the deaths of Sasuke and Naruto's parents. I thought with the brother moving in, it would be a good time for them to share this type of information with each other as a family. I especially loved the photos of Sasuke dressed up in hs costume and the photo of Sasuke and his mother. So tell me, what do you guys think was on the CD that Itachi showed Kurama and Naruto and why was Naruto glaring out the window. Also tell me why you think Sasuke stopped playing the piano two years ago. I would love to hear your theorys and thoughts so please review._**

 ** _I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan_**


	15. Chapter 12- The First Day of School

_**Chapter 12- The First Day of School**_

* * *

 _ **So, I know there is no excuse, but I have been really busy for the last two weeks and I wanted to get this to you guys so badly, enough that I'm not even posting on one of my regular days. Anyways, I made a poll because I want you all to decide what I should give you for a Christmas gift. The choices are a NaruSasu christmas one shot or the next chapter of my ordinary life. Please vote and let me know. So one of the guest commented that they wanted Sasuke and Naruto to kiss, so I gave them just that. They do kiss in this chapter so I hope you all like this. Anyways, enjoy!**_

 _ **And shout out to Dragon77, who has been following My Ordinary life from the beginning and it's people like that, that keeps me going and I am so thankful.**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashbacks_

 ** _(Day)dreaming_**

 **On the phone/face timing**

 **Textng- Jynx-chan**

 **Disclaimeer: In my dreams**

 **Warning: Yaoi, M-preg, Cursing, Sakura & Ino bashing, lemons and FLUFF!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sweet smell of oranges and…ramen? Weird…his bed never smelt like ramen. He tried to get up but was unable to when he felt a heavy warm object on him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, still too tired to get up, and began to look around. The first thing Sasuke saw was white. He was confused, knowing that neither his sheets nor walls were white, and followed the white cloth upwards until it stopped and tan skin appeared. He gulped as his eyes gazed over the unclothed muscular tan chest as it moved up and down. He continued to gaze upwards at the strong suck worthy tan neck. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes gazed upwards to a strong chin and a slightly open mouth.

Sasuke's face turned completely red and his eyes widened when he realized that Naruto Uzumaki was lying in his bed…and they were cuddling. He calmed down a little as the events from the previous night came rushing back, _'We must have moved around in our sleep and ended up in this position. Just my luck,'_ Sasuke sighed as he swiftly removed his arms from under the cover and slowly began to lift Naruto's arm, which was holding him down, in an attempt to make a quiet get away to his bathroom. Just when he thought he had enough space to escape, the tan arm came crashing down back on him with a tighter hold and the blonde began to mumble in his sleep. Sasuke quietly cursed as he once again began to lift the strong arm up to rest on the man's side, but just like before, the arm came returning in a swiftly fast motion. Sasuke huffed as he felt the hold once again got tighter and after a few minutes of thinking of what to do, he finally decided on the idea of waking the blonde slightly and getting him to move his arm so he could move.

He turned to face the sleeping blonde to start his plan but then noticed something different about the blonde's features. His eyes were still closed and he was still breathing calmly but he was also…smirking. It took Sasuke a minute before he realized what was happening and his eyes narrowed. He took his free hand and shoved Naruto's arm off, "Caught you, you stupid dobe."

The seemingly sleeping blonde then opened his eyes and chuckled, "Morning to you, too princess."

Sasuke huffed and turned away from the blonde, "And to think I was trying to be as gentle as possible."

Naruto chuckled once more, "Oh come on, you're not really mad at me are you?" when the raven gave no answer, a mischievous smirk appeared on the blondes lips, "Well then, I guess I'll have to make you smile again huh?"

Sasuke turned to face the blonde with an eyebrow raised, "Dobe, what are you talk-Ah!" before the poor boy could even finish his question, Naruto had pounced on him, "S-stop, N-ha-Naruto!"

"Not until you say you forgive me," the blonde said as his nimble fingers ran all over Sasuke's torso.

Sasuke's laughter rung through the room as Naruto mercilessly tickled him. The blonde had actually raised his shirt to make sure he felt it, "N-nah-not farrre! Hahaha!"

"Come on Sasuke, just say three simple words: I Forgive You." Sasuke bit his lips in a desperate attempt to stop his laughter.

"O-oh-okay, f-faha-fine, I-I-I f-forg-give y-you!" the raven gripped Naruto's arms and dug his nails into them.

"I can't hear you?" Naruto teased as he continued to torture the poor boy.

"I-I f-foorg-give Y-YOU!" the blonde finally stopped and Sasuke began to take short deep breaths in attempt to get his breath back. He looked up at the grinning blonde above him and blushed once he realized what position he was in. He let go of the strong tan arms he was gripping and began to push the tan chest over his, "O-okay, g-get off of me now dobe."

Naruto smirked and leaned in until he was face to face with a blushing Sasuke, "Sa-su-chan, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Sasuke's face grew redder as he felt Naruto's hot breath hit his cheek, "Y-yes, now get off." He closed his eyes tightly and once again pushed on the chest.

The blonde once again chuckled and it looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening, "Morning Ugly Duckling! Breakfast is-" The two teens faces turned to face the intruder and were met by a surprised Kurama. There was a moment of silence before it was interrupted by Kurama once again, who started chuckling mischievously, "Ku-ku, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" the red head said as he covered his mouth in a fake attempt to stop his laughter.

If Sasuke's entire face wasn't red already, it sure was now. With some unknown strength, he threw the blonde off of him causing him to fall on the floor, "N-no it's not what you think!" he said completely ignoring the groaning blonde on the floor.

Kurama just chuckled some more before stepping out into the hallway closing the door slightly with his head stull poking in the room, "Whatever you say, I just came to say breakfast is ready," and the he closed the door.

Sasuke threw his hand over his forehead before realizing what he did to the blond and looking down at the blonde worriedly, "Naruto-senpai, are you okay?"

The blonde groan and sat up, "I think so." He stood up shaking off the fall, "Damn princess, what was that for?"

Sasuke pulled the cover off of him and stood up, "Sorry, I just got embarrassed and did it on instinct."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back off his head, "Well it's okay I've taken worse."

Sasuke blushed, "Well I guess we should get down stairs before Kurama or Itachi come back up."

The raven turned to finally leave the awkwardness of the room but was stopped when he felt a warm hand grab his wrist. He turned around and was met by a very serious looking Naruto and raised a confused eyebrow, "Hey Sas, you know if anything is bothering you, you could tell me right?"

Sasuke nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, of course. Why?"

Naruto smiled and let go of the pale wrist, "Nothing, I just wanted you to know you could trust me."

Sasuke smiled and turned around and started walking out the room, "I already knew that dobe."

Once they were down stairs, they went into the kitchen and were met with the sweet smell of pancakes. They walked into the kitchen and was met Itachi and Kurama sitting down at the dining table and laughing. They both turned to look at two teens entering and Kurama gave them a slick smile causing Sasuke to blush, "Well, well thanks for joining us you two." Sasuke's face grew redder before he quickly left to enter the kitchen part of the room, Naruto chuckled as he watched Sasuke's reaction before winking at Kurama and following the raven and Itachi raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Kurama.

"Did I miss something?" Kurama chuckled before taking another bite of his pancake.

"Nothing to worry about, dear," Itachi just looked at his fiancé with his raised eyebrow before shrugging it off.

Sasuke grabbed a plate and put two pancakes and two sausages on it before turning around only to almost bump into Naruto's chest, "Jeez dobe, why are you so close behind me?"

Naruto chuckled before going around Sasuke to the food, "I was just waiting for you to finish. I never mean for you to bump into me or anything."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before once again walking back into the dining room and sat next to Itachi before Naruto joined them and sat next to him. "So Ototou," Sasuke looked up at his brother, "What time are your friends leaving?"

Once he swallowed his food he answered, "They said they were going to come around 12 so I guess they'd leave around 4. Why?"

"Well, Kurama and I were thinking," he turned to look at his lover and smiled before turning back to the younger raven, "Since we were all reminiscing over the death of our parents yesterday, maybe we could get to know each other, or our past, better and look at each other's homemade videos and pictures. You know, get closer as a family."

Sasuke stopped eating and his eyes grew wide for a nanosecond at the word 'family' before they returned to their natural slanted state. He looked up saw that three pairs of eyes were staring at him with an emotion that Sasuke couldn't figure out. He looked back down at his food before responding, "Since when do you care about _reminiscing_?"

Itachi sighed, "I just thought maybe this would be a good way of getting to know each other better. I thought talking about our parents yesterday made us closer, so how about we do it again?"

Sasuke sighed, knowing that they were going to make him do it no matter what he said, "Fine, whatever." He didn't notice the looks that Kurama, Itachi and Naruto gave each other and continued to eat his breakfast.

When twelve o'clock rolled around, Sasuke found himself dressed in a simple black t-shirt with grey sweat pants. He pushed his glasses up as he watched the boring show in front of him. He got up and sighed when he heard the doorbell ring and walked to it tiredly. He opened it up to see his smiling two best friends.

"Heyo, Sasu!" Tenten said as she walked as if it was her house, "Or should I say…Sasu-sensei."

Hinata giggled, "T-thanks f-for h-having u-us o-over, S-Sasu-s-sensei."

Sasuke groaned at the two girls, "Not this again, you guys do this every time I help you study."

Tenten walked over to the couch and flopped on it, resting her book bag on the floor, "'Cause, you're such a good teacher. And you're not really helping me study, more of teaching me it in the first place."

Hinata followed Tenten and sat down on the side of her and nodded, agreeing with the girl. Sasuke growled and was just about to say something when he was knocked to the side and almost fell. He turned and saw Neji glaring at him with Kiba beside him and returned it, "What's your problem, Hyuga?"

Neji simply turned away from him and made his way to the living room, "When you invite people over, you shouldn't block the entrance."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, "And when you're a guest at somebody's house, you shouldn't be rude."

The two glared at each other for what seemed like forever. It seemed like Neji was about to say something when footsteps were heard coming from down the stairs. Naruto looked at the scene in front of him and sighed in frustration, "Cut it out you two." The two teenagers turned and looked at him, "Neji, you legit just got here! Sasuke, he legit just got here!"

The two boys just groaned before turning away from each other. Naruto groaned as he watched one of his best friends walk over to the couch and Sasuke in tow.

Once everyone was seated, Sasuke turned to Hinata and Tenten, "So, what do you guys want to start with?"

"Can we start with History? I've got like a C+ in history and Kurani's been on my case about getting it up. I mean why should I care about what some dead guys did? Hasn't she ever heard 'The pass is in the pass?' Do I need to call Elsa to scream it in her face?" Sasuke and Hinata laughed at their friends ranting.

"W-well I-I n-need h-help w-with b-biology, i-it n-never r-really w-was m-my f-forte," Hinata said with a giggle. "I-I k-know i-it's o-only a B b-but I-"

"Tch, as a Hyuga, you shouldn't be getting less than an A-" Neji said glaring at his younger cousin, "and you're supposed to inherit the company in two years? What a shame."

Sasuke and Tenten watched as their best friend's expression of cheerfulness turned into one of embarrassment and shame. Sasuke growled before turning to face Neji, "Hey you asshole, why don't you-"

"Enough!" Everyone turned to Naruto shocked. Said blonde stood up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled the confused raven out of the living room, "I need to talk to you for a second."

Naruto pulled Sasuke all the way into the kitchen before roughly letting him go. Sasuke rubbed his wrist that was hurting from how hard Naruto was gripping his wrist. He turned to glare at the blonde but when he looked at him; his anger was immediately replaced with fear, "N-Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto looked beyond pissed as he glared down at the boy under him, trapping Sasuke between him and the counter, "What is up with you and Neji. Every time you guys see each other, you're at each other's throat."

Sasuke blushed, ashamed of his behavior, "T-to be honest I don't know. Ever since I met him, he just didn't like me."

Naruto sighed, "That makes no sense. You can't just meet someone one day and say you hate them."

Sasuke glared back at Naruto, "Why are you yelling at me like I'd know. I wasn't the one who started the fight!"

Sasuke pouted when Naruto sighed again before gently grabbing Sasuke's wrist once more, "Well can you at least try to get along with him."

"But he-"

"Please Sas," Naruto watched as Sasuke's expression turned to one of doubt before sighing for what felt like the 100th time that day, "To make it easier I'll take Neji and Kiba to my room and I'll study there, while you study with Hinata and Tenten down here. Sounds cool?"

Sasuke blushed when he saw Naruto grin at him and caved, "F-fine, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid that will cause me to kick him out." Naruto chuckled before agreeing and letting Sasuke go and backing away.

They both walked back into the living room and chuckle when they walked in on Tenten scolding Neji harshly and Hinata holding her back while Neji blushed hotly. Naruto cleared his throat after he finished laughing causing the rooms occupants to look at him. "Because of some issues," looking at both Neji and Sasuke, "We've decided that Neji, Kiba and I will study in my room while Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten will be staying down here. That way we can all actually get some studying done without any interruptions."

Everyone nodded and the boys began to gather their books. They followed Naruto up the stairs but not before both Neji and Sasuke got a quick glare at each other. After the boys disappeared upstairs Sasuke turned to his best friends, "Alright, now let's get down to it."

Both girls grinned and raised their hands excitingly, "Yes Sasuke-sensei!"

Sasuke sighed but ignore the girls and turned around to get his books and hide his small smile.

After 4 hours of nonstop studying except for a few snack breaks and bathroom breaks and interruptions from Kurama and Itachi, they finally stopped, "I think that's enough for today."

Tenten sighed exhaustingly as she threw her head back on the chair, "I think my brain hurts."

Sasuke chuckled, "Oh come on it wasn't that hard."

Tenten looked at Sasuke as if he was insane before groaning, "You're impossible."

Hinata and Sasuke laughed at their friend until they heard footsteps coming from the stairs and looked up and saw the boys coming back downstairs, Neji with a non-emotional look on his face, Naruto who looked like he'd just finished laughing and Kiba with a defeated look on his face just like Tenten. Kiba flopped down on the couch next to Tenten and threw his head back, "I think I broke my brain."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other before bursting out in laughter and collapsing on the floor. Neji and Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion but didn't ask questions. After getting over their laughing fit, Sasuke and Hinata got up of the floor and rejoined everyone on the couch when Itachi and Kurama walked in. "Hello again brats."

Everyone groaned in response making Itachi roll his, "Hey Ototou, Naruto are you guys ready?"

Sasuke looked at him confused before remembering their discussion from that morning and apologetically looked at his friends, "Sorry guys, we promised Itachi and Kurama we would do something with them so we need you guys to leave."

The girls 'awwed' before getting up, but Itachi stopped them before they could begin to pack their bags, "Actually, they could stay if they wanted."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before glaring at Itachi, "You just want to embarrass me in front of them."

Tenten and Hinata immediately flopped back down on their seats, "Well then we defiantly are going to stay."

Sasuke blushed, "But don't you guys need to drop Neji and Kiba home."

"I will most likely get in trouble if I go home without Hinata."

"I don't mind seeing the Uchiha embarrass himself, count me in."

I groaned when I realized that they weren't going to leave, _'I should have known I couldn't count on dog breath and Neji.'_

Sasuke leaned back deep in the chair and tried to hide his blush, "Whatever, I don't care. Just get started."

Kurama chuckled before sitting on the love seat next to the couch. Sasuke blinked when he saw him put a hand on his stomach. He hadn't realized it before but Kurama's stomach was already starting to bump. It was small but you could still see it quiet easily in the tight black shirt he was wearing. A small smile appears on Sasuke's face. It was still surprising to know in a few months, he would be an uncle.

Itachi was looking through a box of old Uchiha family videos, "Ah ha!" he stood up happily, "Found it." Everyone raised a confused eyebrow and looked at him; Itachi smirked before walking over to the T.V, "You'll see what I mean."

He turns on the T.V puts in the CD before taking a seat next to Kurama. He grabbed the remote and pressed play.

The screen loads before words appear on the screen. Hinata, Tenten and I gasp when we read them and realized the reason Itachi wanted them to stay.

It read: **Sasuke's First Day at School!**

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto who had an eyebrow raised, "This is the video Itachi and my mom made when Tenten, Hinata and I first went in first grade, we were 6 at the time. It was so long ago."

They watched as the screen turned to a smiling woman.

(A/N: I will be switching between the video and reality so I'll be separating them with page breaks.)

* * *

" **Itachi-kun, is it recording?" Mikoto asked her eldest son.**

" **Yes Kaa-san," he said as he nodded his head.**

 **The woman smiled before turning to the car beside her, "Alright Sasu-chan, come out."**

 **Little legs pocked out if the car and wiggled a little before a little boy jumped out of the vehicle. Itachi put the camera on his little brother.**

" **Aww, Sasu-chan, you look so adorable!" the six year old boy was wearing a black hoodie with jeans and black tennis, but that was not what made his mother gush. The hoodie, which was on his head, had cat ears attached to them and it didn't help that he was blushing with a bright smile on his face.**

" **Thank you Kaa-san!"**

* * *

"Aww!" almost everyone gushed when they saw little Sasuke jump out of the car. Sasuke blushed and tried to bury himself deeper into the couch.

"You were so adorable Sasuke!" Sasuke groaned at Naruto's 'compliment.'

"S-shut up, idiot."

"Dude, was that your mom? She's hot!" Three sets of eyes turned to glare at the dog lover, who shrugged his shoulders, "What, it's the truth."

* * *

" **Are you excited for school Ototou?"**

 **Sasuke smiled brightly, "Yes, I'm very excited Aniki!" and then he pouted cutely, "But I still wish I could be in your class Aniki."**

* * *

"I forgot how attached to Itachi you were back then," Tenten said with a giggle making Sasuke blush more.

"Yeah, I miss when you would clutch on to me like your life depended on it. You were so cute Ototou, maybe you should start calling me Aniki again."

"No way in hell!"

* * *

" **Maybe when you're older Sasuke," Itachi said as he poked his little brother's forehead** **causing him to pout and rub his sore forehead where his brother poked him.**

" **T-that hurt, you big meanie!"**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you were so cute!"

Sasuke groaned and glared at Tenten, "Oh shut up. You guys have been saying that for the last three minutes."

Tenten giggled before a mischievous smirk appeared on her face, "I can't help it, it's fun to tease you Sasu-chan, especially with a rear moment like this."

Itachi then suddenly chuckled, "I wouldn't get so cocky Tenten-chan."

The girl gulped, "W-what do you mean?"

* * *

" **SASUKE-CHAN!" Sasuke stopped rubbing his head and turned to face where he heard his name called, only to be tackled by a brown blur.**

 **The poor boy groaned, "Tenten-chan?"**

 **Said girl sat up happily on Sasuke's lap, "I missed you so much Sasu-chan! You're wearing the sweater, YAY! Are you excited like I am? Is Hina-chan here yet? "**

" **Tenten-chan, you look so cute," the girl beamed at the eldest Uchiha. She was too wearing a brown hoodie with cat ears and tennis, but unlike Sasuke she wore pink shorts, "But you should get off of Sasuke so that you don't get your clothes dirty."**

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" Kurama struggled to say as he laughed, leaning on Itachi for support.

Tenten grumbled and pouted before folding her arms over her chest, "I don't see what's so funny about it; I was six."

"So, you've never changed." Neji said with a smug smirk.

Tenten shot up, "Hey, what is that-?"

* * *

" **Yeah Ten, if you don't get off of Sasuke I might have to kill him," a man with tan skin, shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes said.**

* * *

All of Tenten's anger disappeared when she heard that familiar voice coming from the T.V. Sasuke and Hinata looked at their friend with worry in their eyes, "Dad?" Everyone turned to look at the frozen girl."

* * *

 **The two kids tilted their head in confusion after getting off the floor, "Why would you do that Otou-san?"**

 **The man was about to reply when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and felt an evil aura from behind him. He gulped before slowly turning around to face a smiling Mikoto, "Yeah Tsuru. Why in the world would you want to hurt** _ **my little**_ **boy?"**

 **He gulped once more before backing away, "Miko-chan, you know I was only joking. I would never hurt precious little Sasuke."**

 **The woman nodded happily, "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."**

* * *

Tenten and Sasuke blushed furiously as they watched the conversation; they didn't remember that at all. At least, they didn't remember it being so pervy.

Naruto chuckled, "Your mom is pretty scary Sas."

Sasuke tried his best to fight down his blush and nodded, "But not as scary as our mom, huh Naru?" Kurama asked with a snicker.

Naruto joined in with his brother's laughter and nodded, "Yeah, our mom was terrifying."

* * *

 **Tsuru rubbed the sweat off of his forehead before turning to the two children and resting one of his hands on each of their shoulders, "You guys are growing up so fast. I just don't nothing bad to happen." He immediately let go when he felt something hit his head hard, "Ow!"**

" **Don't talk about that stuff, they're children!"**

 **Tsuru chuckled and rubbed his sore head, "Relax, I'm just playing Miko."**

" **Hey Otou-san, is Hina-chan here yet?"**

" **I don't see her Tenten, just be patient." The girl pouted and crossed her arms.**

" **But, she's taking soooo long!"**

* * *

"You really haven't changed!" Neji said smugly.

"Shut up Neji!

* * *

" **Well it seems that you don't have to wait much longer." Tenten turned her head in the direction that Mikoto looked and a big grin was plastered on her face once again.**

" **Hina-cha-" she immediately stopped when she realized that the girl was talking to her father.**

* * *

Hinata's eyes softened when she saw the scene and she felt Neji's eyes flicker to her.

* * *

 **They watched as Hinata nodded to whatever her father said before he entered the vehicle parked on the road. She smiled and waved bye to her cousin, but Neji just ignored her and climbed in the back seat of the car. She frowned as she watched the car drive off but smiled again when her mother rested a hand on her shoulder, her other hand occupied with the baby in her arm.**

 **They began to walk towards the group of people who were waiting for them. Tenten once again grinned and ran over to her best friend, "HINATA-CHAN!" She grabbed the fragile looking girl and hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much Hina!"**

" **B-but T-Tenten-c-chan, w-we j-just s-say e-each o-other t-two d-days a-ago," the quiet girl said with a blush.**

* * *

"Y-you w-were a-always s-so im-impatient b-back t-then. W-who a-am I-I k-kidding, y-you s-still a-are."

"Hinata-chan, not you too," Tenten whined.

* * *

 **Sasuke also ran up and hugged Hinata after Tenten finally let go; it was short but sweet. "Hinata dear, you look amazing." Hinata smiled happily at the comment.**

" **T-thank y-you a-aunty M-Mikoto."**

" **But, why aren't you wearing your kitty hoodie?" Tenten asked with a pout.**

 **Hinata blinked confused before she touched the tap of her head. She giggled before she grabbed the hoodie from her back and pulled it on her head. Hinata, much like her friends, were wearing a navy blue hoodie with cat ears on it with tennis, but wore a white skirt instead. "I-it m-must h-have f-fallen o-off."**

* * *

"Now that I think about it, you were kind of an airhead back then weren't you, Hinata?" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Hinata blushed, "I-I w-was s-six, sh-shut u-up."

Neji 'humphed', "You're a Hyuga, that shouldn't have been a problem."

Hinata looked down at her lap out of shame.

Kiba growled at Neji, "Dude, get off her back. You weren't perfect as a kid, I would know."

Neji growled but didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Mikoto and Tsuru approached their best friend quietly when they saw the baby in her arms, "Hey Hanaki, is this little Miss Hanabi?"**

 **The shy woman nodded as she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, "Yeah, you guys haven't seen her yet have you?"**

" **No. Your possessive husband wouldn't let us, remember?"**

 **Hanaki giggled, "You know Hiashi means well. He's just-"**

" **A stuck up ba-"**

" **Tsuru!"**

" **What? I was going to say baby," he said holding up his hands defensively and laughing.**

 **Mikoto and Hanaki giggled at their best friends foolery, "I swear Tsuru, you're such an idiot."**

 **The group of friends continued to laugh not noticing the confused gazes from their children.**

 **Sasuke was so focused that he didn't even notice the blond boy that was heading straight for him, "Hey, watch out!" but it was too late, they collided into each other.**

* * *

Everyone stared bug eyed and jaws to the ground as the witnessed the event that unfolded on the screen.

* * *

 **Mikoto, Tsuru, Hanaki and Itachi stared speechless as they watched Sasuke fall in his back with the blonde kid following right after causing their lips to connect.**

 **The two children stared at each other with shock. Sasuke's blush grew and covered his face and his whole face turned red, making look like a tomato. The little boy pulled away and stood with a blush on his face, "I-I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked as he stock his hand out to offer help.**

 **Sasuke grabbed it, "I-I'm fine, t-thank you."**

 **The boy smiled and scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Naruto! Hurry up," a female voice screamed.**

" **Coming!" he waved bye to Sasuke while he ran off, "Sorry, again! See you later!"**

 **Sasuke blushed as he looked at the boy run off and waved back, He turned to back to his friends and family who were still shocked, well Tenten and Hinata was just giggling.**

* * *

Everyone was still looking at the screen as if a magical unicorn just jumped out of it. Everything was quiet before Itachi started to let out a small chuckle before it turned into a full blown laugh. Kurama followed soon after and pretty soon, the whole room was filled with laughter.

Sasuke wished that the floor would be able to swallow him whole, "Fuck my life," he whispered to himself.

Naruto began to chuckle lowly, before turning to Sasuke, "Well, I guess we knew each other longer than we thought."

Sasuke didn't want to but Naruto's laugh was contagious and soon Sasuke was too.

* * *

 **Tsuru cleared his throat, "Well I guess, I don't have to worry about leaving him with Tenten anymore."**

 **Mikoto snorted but tried her best to cover it up with her hand and Hanaki let out a small giggle, "S-shut up. I-I think I'm going to chock," Mikoto said in her fit of laughter.**

 **Itachi laughed, causing the camera to shake a little, "I can't believe this. Sasuke had his first kiss before me." This caused the adults to laugh more.**

 **Sasuke just stood there with a pout and his arms crossed, "T-that doesn't count, i-it was an accident."**

" **That's right!" Tenten jumped in, "We agreed, we'd have our first kiss-" the bell interrupted the poor six year old making her pout. "Like I was going to say, we agreed that-HEY!" Sasuke grabbed her backpack and began to pull her to the building with Hinata following.**

" **Bye Kaa-san, aunty Hanaki, uncle Tsuru, see you later!"**

" **I wasn't finished talking, you jerk!" they heard Tenten scream as they waved back.**

 **Hanaki turned to her friends with a serious look on her face, "I wasn't the only one who thought that he looked like-"**

" **Yeah, I thought so too, but they left so it couldn't be."**

 **Hanaki nodded sadly, "I guess you're right."**

" **Umm, sorry to interrupt but have to get to class too." Mikoto chuckled before taking the camera from her son. He soon ran off, "Bye guys, see you later!"**

 **The adults waved bye to the last kid. Mikoto began to look in the camera, "I can't wait to show them this when they're older."**

" **Make sure we're there too, it wouldn't be fun if I didn't get to embarrass Tenten in front of her non-existent boyfriend."**

 **Hanaki giggled and shook her head, "First of all, that made no sense and second of all, Tenten's a beautiful girl, how do you know she won't get a boyfriend?"**

 **Tsuru chuckled and cracked his knuckles, "Oh, I can assure you, she won't have a boyfriend. Not while I'm alive at least and even when I die, I'll haunt anyone who thinks of touching her."**

 **The women laughed at their friends before the screen went black.**

* * *

Everyone laughed at the ending and Tenten blushed, "My dad is so overprotective."

"N-no w-way, u-uncle T-Tsuru i-is a-awesome."

Tenten lowered her head, "Guys, I have something to say."

Sasuke and Hinata immediately stopped laughing, _'This might be the thing that's been bothering her all week.'_ "What?"

"M-my dad is-" just then her phone rang, "Hello? Oh, now? Okay, I'll be there in twenty." She hung the phone up and began to pack her stuff, "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I promise to tell you guys later. Let's go guys." Everyone sighed before getting up and packing their stuff.

Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving. Sasuke sat on the couch wondering what Tenten was going to say, but didn't have much time to think about it before Naruto interrupted his thoughts, "Something wrong Sas?"

Sasuke shook his head daze like, "Nothing, I'm just a little worried about Tenten. She was acting weird for the past two weeks and I think she was about to tell us why."

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Tenten is a strong girl, whatever is bothering her she can get over it. And if she needs help, I'm sure you and Hinata will be the first ones she comes to." Naruto said supportively.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde, "Thanks, I needed that dobe."

"No problem Teme. Now," a mischievous smirk appeared on Naruto's lips, "About that kiss."

Sasuke blushed, "Shut up dobe!"

* * *

 _ **So there is chapter 12. I find it really fluffy, so I hope I gave what my little guest wanted with that little kiss and I hope she liked it. Remember to vote for which one you want for christmas and I promise I'll get it out between December 24-27 because on the 28th I will be leaving to go on a trip so I will most likely not post again until mid-January, so please be paitent.**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	16. Chapter 13- Family

_**Chapter 13- Family**_

* * *

 _ **Heyo! So I am back in business...for now. For some reason my health has not been on my side for months but right now, it seems to be getting back on track. So I finally finished this chapter. I think it's shorter than the others but I like it. You are introduced to a new character who might or might not show up again. Anyways, enough talk lets get straight into the story!**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashbacks_

 ** _(Day)dreaming_**

 **On the phone/videochatting**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, but the story is mine!**

 **Warning: Yaoi, M-Preg, Sakura and Ino bashing, lemons, and fluff.**

* * *

After watching a few more 'Uchiha Family Videos', Kurama, Itachi and Naruto laughing their butts off and Sasuke wishing the ground would swallow him whole, the new family finally decided it was time to get on to Naruto and Kurama's home videos.

"Um, I think this one will do," Kurama said with a smile as he pulled the old tape out of the box before giving it to Itachi and sitting back down, resting his hand on his stomach.

Itachi put the tape in the player before joining his fiancé, "So, what is this one about?"

Kurama smiled and rubbed his stomach, "Its Naruto's fourth birthday party, the last one we had inside Suna."

Naruto blinked as he thought back to the time, "Oh yeah, that's right. We moved here the day after my birthday, didn't we?"

"Yup, so I thought, why not reflect on some old memories like this one?"

Itachi nodded and smiled at his fiancé, he loved seeing Kurama happy and smiling. He didn't know why, but it always made him happy. Even when they were just friends, seeing his smile made Itachi smile. "Alright then, let's get started," he said as he pushed the play button.

(A/N: Once again, I will be using page breaks to separate the present from the video.)

* * *

" **Alright! The camera is set, so let's get this show on the road," Kushina yelled with excitement in his voice.**

" **Yeah!" a little Naruto yelled just as loud with his fist pumped up in the air, "It's my birthday so let's party!"**

* * *

Sasuke chuckled as he watched the mother and son pair, "Hey, what are you laughing at princess?"

Sasuke blinked before smiling at Naruto, "I'm sorry but that was so cute."

Naruto blushed and looked back at the screen and leaning deeper into the couch, "Well I was really young back then, so I guess I was a little hyper.

* * *

 **Naruto then jumped on the table in front of him, "Bring out the candles, cake, presents and ramen!"**

* * *

"That is more than a little hyper," Sasuke said laughing once more.

Naruto's blush grew as he pouted, but when he turned to look to Sasuke, he couldn't help but smile, "Whatever, Teme."

"D-don't call me that, dobe," Sasuke said pouting.

"Hey will you two stop flirting and shut up!" Kurama yelled, glaring at the two teens, "We're trying to watch a video here!" Both Sasuke and Naruto blushed and immediately quieted down.

* * *

 **Kushina giggled at her now four year old's excitement before grabbing him from underneath his raised arms and picking up from off the table, "I'm just as excited as you Naruto, but let's refrain from jumping on the furniture, okay?"**

 **Naruto happily nodded and smiled at the red head, "Okay mommy!"**

* * *

"You were really close to your mother, huh?" Sasuke asked smiling at the screen.

Naruto nodded, "Kurama may look more like her but we had similar personalities."

* * *

 **Kurama walked in with his hands behind his head with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, "You guys are way too loud, you're gonna wake Kire-chan up."**

* * *

' _Kire-chan? Who's that?'_ Sasuke questioned in his mind, _'I've never heard that name before.'_

* * *

 **Just then, a nervously smiling blonde walked in, holding a sniffling toddler in his hands, "It's kind of late for that. She already woke up."**

 **Naruto pouted as he looked at the baby's tearful blue eyes, "S-sorry Kire-chan. I didn't mean to wake you up."**

 **The brunet girl looked down at the blonde, who was bowing his head in shame, and smiled before patting his head, "Naru-nii-san. No cry. Habby birtdaiy!"**

* * *

"Wait, who's Kire-chan?" Sasuke asked, finally voicing his question.

"Yeah, I don't think I've heard that name before," Itachi said turning to look at his fiancé.

"Really, I never told you about Kire-chan?" Kurama asked with furred eyebrows. Both Itachi and Sasuke nodded. Kurama sighed before grabbing the remote and pausing the video, "Well to put it simply, she's our little sister."

Sasuke and Itachi gapped, "You have a younger sister?" Sasuke turned and looked at the toddler in the video, "But she looks nothing like you guys, except for the blue eyes, is she adopted?"

Kurama shook his head, "Nope, she is actually our half-sister on our father's side."

Naruto smiled and looked at the baby, "We haven't seen her since our parents' funeral." His eyes then grew a darker shade of blue, "That was two weeks after this." Sasuke frowned; he didn't like the look on Naruto's face, but didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Naruto smiled and looked up at his baby sister, "Thank you Kire-chan."**

 **The baby then started struggling in her father's grasp, signing that she wanted to be put down. "Do you want to go down Kire-chan?" asked the blonde. The brunette nodded and smiled when her father finally popped her down.**

 **The brunet ran passed her brothers and began to cling on to Kushina's dress, "Awnti Kushi, up up!"**

 **Kushina chuckled and picked up the two year old and Minato looked at the pair confused, "I will never understand how she likes you better than me."**

 **The red head just giggle and began to tickle the baby, "I guess I'm just a better parent." The brunette continued to giggle as she was tickled, "Minato dear, would you mind getting the cake for me, it would seem I have a ticklish baby I to tend to."**

 **The blonde nodded and winked, "Sure thing babe," he said and then left to go to the kitchen.**

" **Naru-chan, come sit in the chair." The blonde nodded and sat down in the chair at the center of the table. Kurama took the seat to his left and his mother stood behind him.**

* * *

"I think it's pretty cool that your mother could still take care of a baby that isn't hers." Itachi said as he watched the child interact with the older lady.

"Hey, since she is younger than you," Sasuke said looking at Naruto, "Wouldn't that mean your dad cheated on your mom?"

Naruto nodded, "Well not exactly…"

* * *

 **Minato walked in with a cake lit with four candles in hand and everyone around Naruto began to sing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to you!" The family began to sing to the youngest blond who was grinning with pride.**

" **Alright Naruto, blow out the candles." Kushina said with a smile on her face, trying to keep the baby from grabbing the cake, "Oh and don't forget to make a wish."**

 **Naruto looked around the table before smiling and blowing out his candles. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands, "What did you wish for baby bro?"**

 **Naruto grinned at his brother, "I can't tell you Rama-nii, or it won't come true."**

* * *

"It didn't come true," everyone turned to look at Naruto surprised, "My wish, it didn't come true."

Sasuke eyebrows furred as he looked at the blonde, "What did you wish for?"

Naruto looked down at Sasuke with shining blue eyes, "I had wished that we would have been able to do that again after we moved, but two weeks later my parents died and we never made a memory like that again."

Sasuke frowned as he listened to Naruto's explanation. He knows how it feels to lose a parent like that and Naruto was even younger than he was when his parents died. On instinct, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's and squeezed it, surprising the blonde. "W-well then, I guess you'll have to make those memories with your new family." Everyone's eyes grew wide at the raven's outburst. Realizing what he had just done, Sasuke tried to remove his hand from Naruto's, "I-I mean-"

He was interrupted when Naruto grabbed his hand and held it tightly before smiling at the Uchiha, "I guess you're right, Sasu." Sasuke smiled and blushed when he heard Naruto's words and nodded.

Itachi and Kurama smiled as they watched their little brothers, "Naruto better not do anything to Sasuke or I swear to Kami, I'll cut off his balls."

Kurama chuckled before kissing his lovers cheek, "I don't think Naru will do anything to hurt him ever," he said before snuggling into Itachi, "Oh and the same goes for Sasuke, he hurts Naruto and I'll hurt him 10x as bad."

Itachi chuckled and kissed the red heads forehead, "I wouldn't stop you."

The new family watched the rest of the video and a few more before finally calling it quits and deciding to go to bed.

Kurama stood and stretched, "Well, I'm beat. I'm off to bed."

Itachi kneeled down and took the tape out of the T.V, "I'll be right there babe, just let me pack everything up." Kurama nodded before walking up the stairs.

Naruto began to shake his arm a little, trying to notify Sasuke that he wanted him to get off since the raven had begun to lean on him sometime during the last video, "Come on Sas, get off so we can-" He immediately stopped talking when he noticed that the raven was not only leaning on him but he was also asleep. Naruto chuckled, "Looks like someone already hit the hay."

Itachi chuckled, "Don't worry; I'll take him up as soon as I'm finished.

Naruto shook his head before getting up gently, making sure not to wake the sleeping raven before picking him up bridal style, "No worries, it wouldn't have been the first time I've carried him unconscious." Naruto smiled when he saw the raven snuggle closer his body, most likely because of the heat source, "You damn privileged princess." Itachi raised an eyebrow to ask him about the carrying of him unconscious before but Naruto was already walking up the stairs, "Night Itachi-san."

"Um, night Naruto…"

 _ **Time skip**_

Sasuke groaned as he laid his head on his cool desk. He woke up in his bed with no way of knowing how he got there the night before or remembering changing his clothes. To top it off, he missed his morning jog and receiving weird glances from both Kurama and Itachi. Naruto was already gone because of morning practice. Not wanting to know, Sasuke just grabbed a piece of toast, spread some tomato jam on it, and headed out for school.

On his way to school, he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him and was constantly turning around just to make sure he wasn't being followed. When he arrived, Hinata wasn't there yet and Tenten seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. He just shrugged it off and went to his class early and sat down at his desk and looked out the window.

For some reason, the morning just felt off and he didn't know why. He got even more concerned when he saw Kakashi enter the class…on time, "Hey class, sorry I'm late-"

"Um Kakashi-sensei?" the white haired pervert looked up at his female student, "You're not late, you're actually early."

The masked man raised a confused eyebrow, looked at his watch and sighed, "I guess you're right."

Sasuke wasn't sure but he swore he heard the man mutter something about Iruka-sensei being a liar. As time moved on, Tenten eventually walked into the class with a hoodie over her head and a depressed look on her face. Sasuke wanted to ask her what was wrong, but knew that she wouldn't answer. Hinata also walked in and took her seat behind Sasuke with a grumpy look on her face, "Morning Hina. You're later than usual today."

Hinata glared at the boy, but he didn't falter because he knew the glare wasn't actually meant for him, "It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Do you know what's wrong with Ten?"

Sasuke sighed and took a quick look at his long time best friend, "I was going to ask you."

Hinata let a frown take over her features, "She was acting weird last night when we dropped her to. I barely got her to say bye and it looked like Kuranai was waiting on her when we got there. I'm kind of worried, she hasn't been like this since-" Just like that, the bell rang interrupting the girl, "We'll finish this after class." Sasuke nodded before turning around to face the teacher, who had already started to call attendance.

 _ **Time skip**_

"My dad wants me to go to Kumogakure University." Sasuke stopped eating his apple and looked down at Hinata.

"Kumogakure? But that's halfway across the world!"

Hinata nodded, "That's why I was late, we were arguing about me going there." The long haired raven sighed and glared down at her bento, "He dropped me to school since Neji, had morning practice and the whole car ride was just annoying."

"Why doesn't he just let you go to Leaf University? It has a just as good reputation as Kumogakure."

"Apparently it's a Hyuga tradition for every head to go to Kumogakure." She sighed and closed the small food box, "And I am definitely not an exception."

Sasuke frowned as he looked at her begin to put her bento in her bag, "That's really far away." The two ravens finally turned to look at their brunet friend who had sat there quietly the whole time. She grabbed her knees and pulled them closer to her chest and sighed, "I never wanted us to split up ever."

Hinata nodded, "I never wanted to either, but at this rate…"

"You're still a junior. We still have another year before we have to worry about colleges."

"He wants me to start preparing to take over the business now by going to some sort of classes and going to parties and meet future clients and business partners. So my teenage life is practically over."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "T-that's not fair!"

"M-my father…" Sasuke and Hinata turned to look at the girl who was curled up into a ball, "My father…" Tenten smiled.

"My father is finally getting out of prison."

* * *

 _ **That's chapter 13...I honestly don't know how I should describe it that would won't give away what I have planned for the future. I should say that I am really sorry fro posting so late but, it's a struggle just to give you this, but I hope that my health will give me the chance to start working on the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think about Kire-chan and what do you think her importance in the story is. Tell me how you feel about the story so far, I'm looking forward to it!**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	17. Chapter 14- So Complicated

_**Chapter 14- So Complicated**_

 _ **So I'm back! And I am much better! I really wanted to finish this chapter and I already started the next chapter! I am so excited to be back in action! Alright, I am going to try my best to start updating more frequently, SO EXPECT IT! Also, I think I am going to change the filters from romance and comedy to romance and drama. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _(Day)dreaming_**

 **On the phone/video chatting**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I the story is mine.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, M-Preg, Sakura and Ino bashing**

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata stared bewildered at their brunet friend. "Uncle Tsuru? He's getting out? When?"

Tenten sighed and leaned back, resting her head on the tree trunk, "Next Sunday."

"But I thought he was in for another three years?"

"There letting him out early because of good behavior. You know dad isn't evil, he just made a really bad mistake…a few of them actually." Tenten mumbled as she pulled her hoodie down, covering her eyes in the process.

"How long have you known?" Hinata asked as she began to lean on her friends shoulder.

"For about a weeks."

"And you didn't tell us why?" Sasuke asked as he began to lean on the Tenten's other shoulder.

The brunet began to lean her head down into her knees, "I-I don't know. I guess I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"But you just made us worry not knowing what was bothering you this whole time." Hinata said as she looked at her friend with worried eyes.

Tenten chuckled lowly, "I-I…I'm sorry. I guess I was just being really stupid."

Sasuke looked down at his friends before sighing and getting up, "Wednesday is a half-day, isn't it? How about we go…s-shopping"

The two looked up at their friend in surprise, "You want to go shopping?"

"The boy who swore that he would rather up off a bridge into shark infested water with two bricks tied to his limbs than ever going shopping with us ever again?"

"Yeah, I thought after last time you wouldn't even dream going shopping with us."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he listened to his friends words. He definitely didn't need a reminder of the last time they went shopping. They drove him so crazy that he ended up running back home as an attempt to get away from them, and the mall was 10 miles away. "W-well, seeing as Uncle Tsuru is coming home pretty soon and Hinata will be busy with her company duties, so why not do something fun that we will never _ever_ do again."

The girls looked at each other before giggling, "Sure, why not? It'll be fun."

"Yeah, and we could buy some new outfits for Sasudi."

Sasuke shivered as a chill ran down his spine when those words left Hinata, "Oh no, hell no! We are not having any Sasudi this time! I'm not putting on any make up, nail polish or any dresses that you had the intention on me wearing anywhere near my body."

"Aww," the two girls pouted, "But it's not going to be any fun if we don't dress you up."

"Absolutely not; especially after last time."

"What, are you still made over what happened at my house? Relax; there is no way for the boys to interrupt us this time."

"You said the same thing last time and looked what happened. Look, I just really don't want to do that right now…" Sasuke looked to the ground with a blush and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes, "Please, don't make me look more like a girl than I already do."

Tenten and Hinata exchanged confused glances, "Okay, fine. We won't do the whole Sasudi thing."

Sasuke smiled before sitting back down and resting his head against the tree, "Does something feel weird today?"

Hinata raised an elegant eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, something just feels off…"

"Now that you mention it," Tenten put a finger on her chin and looked up at the sky as if it had all of the answers in the world, "Something does feel off today, but I can't put my finger on it." The three dark haired friends sat under the tree as they began to think before Tenten spoke once again, "I got it!" The two ravens looked at their friend for the answer, "We haven't seen the idiots for the day."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, both Neji and Naruto left early for morning practice and we haven't run into them in the halls and they also didn't come here for lunch. We haven't seen them all day."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, you're right. We haven't." She giggled and turned back to her friends, "I guess they have been so involved with us lately that it's weird when we don't see them."

Sasuke sat there and thought about it. Had Naruto really impacted his life so much that it's weird if he doesn't see him for the day? _'Maybe we should go look for them,'_ He blushed once he realized what he had just thought, _'What am I thinking? We don't need to have them around.'_ The young raven was snapped out of his thoughts when Tenten began to stand.

She stretched her arms before bending down to grab her backpack, "Welp, I promised to meet Kuranai-sensei fifteen minutes ago, so I should probably leave." She winked and stuck her tong out to her friends before turning away and raising a waving hand, "I'll see you guys in class."

"Bye," the two ravens shouted back to her. They kept a smile on their face until she was out of view, "She didn't even try to bring the topic back up."

"Of course she didn't, talking about him was hard when he left and now he's coming back," Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, "I'm surprise she's still coming to school."

"Yeah," Hinata nodded in agreement as she pushed her hair back behind her ear, "Nice move with the sleep over by the way. I know she appreciates it."

Sasuke nodded before standing up once again, "I know, this seems to be our got to comfort method whenever something like this happens." He bent down and picked up his bag and watched as Hinata did the same before they both began to walk, "When my parents died, when your mom died, when auntie Kezuru died **(1)** , and then when uncle Tsuru went to jail. All we did was spend time together, whether it was shopping, sleep overs or just play dates. We were always together," Sasuke sighed as they entered the hallway, "I think she needs this most now." Hinata nodded before looking back to the path before her before freezing. Sasuke stopped and looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

Hinata smiled innocently at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him the other way, "Nothing, but I just remembered that I left my Health book in class and I have homework in it to do tonight. Do you mind coming with me to get it?"

Sasuke nodded before following the girl, "Sure, let's go." Hinata nodded as she began to lead the way to her class, not noticing when Sasuke turned his head back. He knew that the girl was trying to stop him from seeing something in that direction and began to scan the area. That was until his eyes landed on blonde and pink hair. His eyes widened at the sight before quickly reverting back to in front of him. He honestly didn't care if the blonde went back to hanging out with Sakura, after all they were friends way longer than them but he wasn't going to lie…it did hurt to see them together…

…a lot.

 _ **Time skip**_

Sasuke, Tenten and Hinata walked out of their homeroom class with sighs of relief. After morning lunch, the whole day just dragged on and on. "Thank god the day is over," Tenten said as she opened her locker.

Hinata nodded with a soft smile, "I know what you mean. I almost fell asleep in Asuma-sensei's class."

"Do you guys want to do something since Tenten is finally out of detention?"

Tenten raised a confused eyebrow, "You two aren't being dropped home by foxy or dolphin?"

Both ravens shock their head, "They also have afternoon practice."

"Besides I can't do anything anyway. My dad sent somebody to pick me up and take me home so that I don't forget to do my homework and study for exams." Hinata sighed and closed her locker, "I should probably go, the driver is probably waiting out front."

"Alright, see you later."

"Yeah Hina, I'll text you tonight." The ravenette smiled and waved her two friends goodbye. Tenten sighed, "I don't know whether or not I pity her or envy her." Sasuke chuckled before turning back to the brunette.

"Anyways, do you want to do something?"

Tenten frowned before shaking her head, "Sorry Sas, Kuranai wants me home early again, she is going to _personally_ help me study."

Sasuke nodded, "I see, then I'll catch you later."

"I could drop you home if you want? You know, since your boyfriend won't be able to do it?"

Sasuke blushed, "H-he is not my boyfriend!"

Tenten giggled, "Whatever you say…"

"I really do hope you're not talking about Naruto, are you?" The two friends turn and came face to face with a smirking Sakura.

Tenten glared at the pink haired teen, "I really don't think that's any of your business _Sakura_."

Sakura just humphed and smirked, "You're obviously mistaking his kindness for something else." Sasuke flinched at the girl's words and bowed his head, "Naruto acts like that towards everyone he pities. And aren't you two supposed to be living together now or something? He probably just wanted to make a good first impression."

"It sounds like to me, that's what you want you want to believe, Haruno, not what he said," Tenten said with a confident smirk making the pinkette glare at her.

"What other reason could there be? And even if he did," her eyes slanted in mischief and a smirk appeared on her face, "It probably would just end up like last time."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he started to shake a little, Tenten saw this and glared at Sakura, "Hey, you whore, that was uncalled for-"

"Tenten," Sasuke said stopping the girl. He grabbed her sleeve and began to pull her towards the exit, "Let's go."

Tenten growled but reluctantly followed, "That's right just walk away quietly, just like you did that night. I mean, why would he choose you over someone he already had?" Sasuke felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, but kept walking as if he didn't hear a thing the girl just said. Sakura giggled, "What a stuck up loser. I bet mama and papa are so disappointed in you right now- Ahh!"

"That's it you dumb bitch," before Sakura or Sasuke even noticed, Tenten was already lounging at the older female, her hand in a tight fist. Sakura closed her eyes and put one arm in front of her face and used her other hand to claw at the girl while backing up. Moving so quickly, caused Sakura to lose her balance and she fell to the ground, but not before she felt one of her nails cut a piece of skin.

Tenten was just about to hit the girl, even though she knew there was a possibility that she could be cut by the elder girl's sharp nails, but before she could land a blow she was pushed back by a strong force and landed flat on her butt. She closed her eyes and cringed when she felt the sharp pain.

Both girls looked up to see who they hit or hit them and saw Sasuke right in the middle of them. His face was covered in pain, most likely because of the cut on his cheek caused by Sakura's nail. His glasses had fallen on the ground because of how fast he moved. He opened his eyes and glared down at Tenten, who's face turned from one of pain and anger into one of fear and submission. Sasuke had his back towards Sakura, so she didn't see Sasuke's face, but by the looks of Tenten's expression, she didn't want to.

"HEY! What's going on over there?" The two girls turned their head to gym teacher that shouted at them, but it was not only him walking towards them.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you on the ground? You too Tenten? What's going on here? Naruto asked looking both confused and disappointed. Neji and Kiba seemed to also be following behind them and looked at the scene in confusion

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes before putting on a bright smile and turning to face the group, "I'm sorry for the commotion, Gui-sensei; I hope we weren't interrupting your practice. It was nothing but a simple argument, no one got hurt."

"This generation is too YOUTHFUL! You all should be using this energy to get STRONGER! Don't you know what could be done with your power of YOUTH?!"

All of the students cringed at the man's loud voice, "Yes, we apologize." Sasuke then bent down to pick up his glasses and turned to face his brunet friend, "We're leaving now, right Tenten?"

The girl swiftly turned her head towards the raven "But Sasuke-"

He turned his head to face her in a way that made the others unable to see his face, "Right Tenten?"

The brunet hesitated before nodding and standing up, she gave a forced smile to the Sakura and the boys in front of her, "Bye," before quickly catching up to Sasuke, who had already started to leave. The others left stood there looking at the retreating backs in confusion.

Sakura quickly stood up and dusted off her very short skirt before turning to the boys with a bright smile on her face, "Now that that's over, are we still on for tonight?"

Neji and Kiba nodded but Naruto just continued to stare at the exit, even though Tenten and Sasuke were long gone.

* * *

Tenten cautiously drove her car, constantly switching her vision from the road to Sasuke, "I-I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"It's okay," was the instant reply she received, "Don't worry about it."

"I just…it's just that she was pissing me off and what she said-"

"I get it Tenten, but that doesn't mean you should have attacked her," Sasuke sighed and turned away from the window to face the girl, his black eyes shining in disappointment, "She was trying to get us to attack her, for what reason, I don't know; but I do know that you felt for it and if you did hit her, you would be suspended for at least a month and exams are next week. Not to mention that uncle Tsuru is getting out next week. Is the first thing you want to tell him 'Dad, welcome back, I got suspended from school and failed all my exams because I was in a _fight_? Just hearing you were in a fight will tick him off!" By the end of his rant, his eyes were red with three black commas circling around the pupil.

Tenten sighed, "Sasu, calm down. Your Sharingan is showing." The raven released a breath before closing his eyes and lifting up his glasses to rub them, "And, no…of course I don't want that to happen, but I also don't want her to speak to like that. She has no right to bring up two years ago and she sure as hell had no right to bring up your parents."

They pulled up to Sasuke's driveway and saw both Itachi's and Kurama's cars in the driveway. "I'll text you later, okay?" Tenten nodded and watched as Sasuke jumped out of the car and walk into his house. She put her head on the staring wheel and sighed, _'Damn it, why are things getting so complicated now?'_

* * *

Sasuke walked into his house and was immediately met with the sight of Itachi and Kurama talking on the couch, "Welcome home, Otouto."

"Yeah, welcome back ugly duckling," Kurama said with a big smile, "Maybe you can help us?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before walking over, "With what?"

Itachi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making Kurama glare at him, "We can't decide when to hold the wedding. Kurama wants to hold it this year because he doesn't want to 'look fat' during the wedding but I think it would be better to hold it sometime next year because we only have 6 more weeks left of this year and that is not nearly enough time to plan a wedding."

"But, with our resources, it is! It doesn't need to be anything big, but I don't want to look like a cow when I get married."

"Why don't you guys get married after the baby is born?"

"Cause, after the little guy is born, we won't have enough free time, let alone time to plan a wedding and go on a honeymoon. Also, by the time the baby is born, Naruto would either be preparing or already left for college and I would like to have my baby brother here when I get married, thank you very much."

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair before beginning to think, he then recalled something that Naruto had told him last night while they were watching the videos.

 _ **Flashback**_ ** _–start_**

 _Sasuke rubbed his eyes, the feeling of sleep, taking him over, "Which one are we on now?"_

" _Hmm? Oh, it's my dad's birthday…"_

 _Sasuke squinted his eyes, since he took of his glasses when he started to droop to sleep, and looked at the screen, "J-January25th? Is that your fathers birthday?"_

 _Naruto nodded, "Yeah," Sasuke began to lean on Naruto's arm, "Are you tired? You should go to bed."_

 _Sasuke shook his head, "No," he yawned, "I'm fine."_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes, "Right…"_

" _You know…"Sasuke blinked slowly, "We should celebrate it…"_

 _ **Flashback-** **end**_

"How about January 25th?"

Kurama and Itachi stopped their bickering and turned to face the young raven, both of their eyebrows raised, "Why such an odd date?"

"Well, Naruto said that, that was your dad's birthday and we decided we should do something to celebrate it. Plus, that should give you at least two and a half months to prepare a proper wedding." Both of the adults looked at the teen in surprise causing him to blush, "I'm sorry, forget what I said."

"No no, that was actually a good idea…January 25th, I don't mind it. What about you 'Tachi?"

Itachi groaned as he thought about the date, "Yeah that is actually a very good date for our schedule." Itachi smiled and clapped his hands together, "January 25th it is!"

Kurama jumped up from his seat and stretched, "Finally, that's over! We've been arguing about it for a week!" He then turned to Sasuke with a large grin on his face, "Thanks for your help, ugly duckling." He then put his arms down and made a face as if he was noticing something for the first time, "Hey, are you bleeding?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion before realizing he felt something warm running down his cheek. He touched it right before it dropped from his chin and saw that it was indeed blood, _'The cut!'_ he then touched the place where Sakura ad cut him, but immediately regret it as it stung him and he winced. "Don't touch it you idiot!" Sasuke jumped at Kurama's shout, "Hold on." The red head then left and came with the first aid kit. He grabbed some tissue and proceeded to clean the blood off Sasuke's cheek and held it against Sasuke's cheek, "Hold it here with pressure," Sasuke nodded and pressed the cloth down on his cheek. He watched as the red head began to dig through the kit, "Ah ha!" he pulled out a band aid, "Found it! Move the cloth now." Sasuke did as he was told and winced as the sticky fabric stung him when it touched his wound. "There, all better," Kurama said grinning at the raven.

Sasuke blushed; no one really treated him like that since his mother died, "T-thanks." Kurama just grinned and fixed the kit once more before leaving.

"That was…cute." Sasuke turned and looked at his brother who was just sitting there and watching the scene unfold. He had a small smile on his face making Sasuke's blush intensify. "How did you get that cut anyway?" the older Uchiha asked as Kurama reentered the room and sat by his fiancé.

"I accidentally scraped myself earlier, but I didn't think it would leave a cut."

Kurama frowned, "Be more careful, you could have gotten an infection, even if it was a small cut."

Sasuke smiled and chuckled, "Alright mom."

Kurama blushed, "M-mom?" Itachi chuckled.

"You did look like a mom just now."

Kurama quickly turned to his fiancé with a shocked look on his face, "R-really?" both Uchiha's nodded in confirmation. They expected the red head to get really offended and storm off, so they were shocked when the red head smiled a soft smile and rubbed his stomach, "S-so do you think I-I'll do a good job?"

Both ravens were speechless; neither of them had ever seen Kurama act like that. Itachi smiled and put a hand on Kurama's head and rubbed it softly, "I always knew you would be a good father?" Kurama smiled brightly as Itachi kissed his forehead.

Sasuke feeling embarrassed and a third wheel coughed and cleared his throat causing the older men to look up at him, "Um…I'll be in my room." With that he walked up the stairs. Once in his room, he collapsed on his bed and let out an exhausted sigh. He tried his best not to show it but what Kurama said about Naruto going to college bothered him a lot. Of course he didn't expect the blonde to stay forever but he was just starting to get close to him. And what Sakura said earlier…

' _why would he choose you over someone he already had?'_

' _You're obviously mistaking his kindness for something else. Naruto acts like that towards everyone he pities.'_

Sasuke slowly began to curl up into a ball…he had thought that they had been together but didn't want to believe it. He didn't worry about what she was saying about Naruto being nice to him because he pitied him…Naruto wasn't like that. Maybe it was like that at the beginning but it's been two weeks since they started hanging out with each other. If it was just pity, he would have stopped talking a long time ago. Sasuke grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.

' _And even if he did, it probably would just end up like last time.'_

"What the fuck am I thinking?" he squeezed the pillow tighter, "There is not even a possibility of that happening anyway." He jumped when he heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Naruto," Sasuke shot up when he heard the older man's voice. _'What is he doing here?'_

"C-come in."

The blonde entered with a worried look on his face and closed the door behind him, "Hey, um…are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded his head and fixed his glasses, "I'm fine, why?"

"Well that didn't look like a _little_ argument earlier. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or angry about it?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm over it."

Naruto smiled and walked in front of Sasuke, "Great, so" he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "What was the argument about?"

Sasuke's eyes closed slightly, "It was nothing important…"

"Still, I'd like to know…"

"It's none of your business…"

Naruto was surprised by this comment, "Excuse me?"

"It's none of your business," the raven repeated.

Naruto glared at the raven, clearly angered from the raven's response, "Like hell it isn't my business."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? That conversation has nothing to do with you," _'That was a lie,'_ Sasuke bowed his head, "So it is none of your business. Just leave me alone."

"But Sasuke, I'm just-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto was about to retort when he noticed the tears rolling down Sasuke's cheeks causing him to bite back his words.

"Fine," the blonde turned away and opened the door, "I'll…talk to you later," was all he said before closing the door.

Sasuke collapsed back into bed, face first and began to soak the pillow with his tears, _'God, why does this have to be so complicated?'_

* * *

 _ **So that's chapter 14, and I know the ending seemed weird, but it will be explained in chapter 15, which I'm really excited about! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_


	18. Chapter 15- Wrong

_**Chapter 15- Wrong**_

 _ **Hello everyone! I'm here with another update! So basically the reason this update is so late is because I was getting busy with school stuff and didn't have time to use my computer so I started to right down this chapter in one of my books and when I finally had time to type in the things I wrote, I lost my notebook! I know, how stupid of me right? So about half a chapter's worth of content just gone and I had to start all over again...FML! But I made before my personal deadline (Which was this Friday) and I'm glad I am able to get this chapter out to you all so enjoy!**_

 _ **Please Read!**_

 _ **This is nothing important, unless you think it is but if you remember the last chapter I put a #1 next to the phrase 'Auntie Kezuru died' but I didn't say why I did. Basically Kezuru is the name of Tenten's mom in this story and also, Hinata said the phrase, "Nice move with the sleep over," it's because at first I was going**_ _ **to have them have a sleep over, but then I thought it would be weird and really inappropriate to have two girls and a boy having a sleep over at the age of 16 with no parental supervision so yeah...that idea was scrapped and I forgot to get rid of that one sentence. So that is just to clear those two things up and sorry if there was in any confusion.**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _(Day)dreaming_**

 **On the phone/Facetiming**

 **Texting- Jynx-chan**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto will be mine! Someday...**

 **Warning: Yaoi, M-Preg, Sakura and Ino bashing, and I think there is a lot of fluff in this one!**

* * *

"I can't wait for 12 o'clock!"

"I know right! Did you hear they opened a new Forever 21 there last month?"

"Really? I've been so busy, I didn't hear."

"Then we defiantly have to go there, Wet Seal, Aero Postal and what was that other place called…"

"GAP?"

"Yeah! That one too! Aren't you excited Sasuke?" but the raven didn't answer, "Sasuke?"

"Are you okay, Sasu?" Hinata asked looking at her friend with worried eyes, "You've been acting strangely for the past two days."

"Yeah, you're not even cringing at the amount of stores we're going to force you to go," Tenten said pouting.

Sasuke sighed and gave them a forced smile, "What are you guys talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

The two girls frowned and stood up from their seat under their tree when they heard the bell signaling the end of morning break, "Don't play dumb with us."

"Yeah, we've known you since before you could think. You can't hide anything from us."

Sasuke chuckled, "I'm fine really," but then the raven started to pout, "But I can't say how I'd feel after this torture."

The girls giggled as they finally made it into the school's hallway. "Hey look, it's the guys," Tenten said as she began to wave her hand with Hinata following and Neji and Kiba waving back. Sasuke's head shot up and immediately he made eye contact with Naruto. Sasuke bit his lip, unsure what to do. He started to raise his hand but before he could, Naruto turned away and began to walk the opposite direction. Sasuke frowned before also turning away into the side hallway. Tenten and Hinata quickly followed, "Um, what was that?"

Sasuke just kept his head down and continued on his way, "What was what?"

Tenten groaned and ran in front her friend blocking him from his way, "Why didn't you wave at Naruto and why didn't he wave at you?"

Sasuke turned and tried to go around the girl but was just blocked by Hinata, "Move, I need to get to class," he said glaring at the girls.

But the girls were not shaken; they just glared right back at him, "We're not moving until you tell us what happened.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall next to him, "Look, we just had a small disagreement and that's it."

Tenten raised a confused eyebrow, "You guys had a fight?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, we didn't have a fight, it was a disagreement."

Tenten and Hinata rolled their eyes before dropping their arms, "Fight disagreement, they mean the same thing. What did you guys have a _disagreement_ about?"

"About what happened Monday…"

"What? Did Sakura tell him something stupid, like you started it or something because that is something she would do?"

Sasuke shook his head, "He had just asked me what we were fighting about and I refused to answer him, so he got angry and hasn't spoken to me since."

Hinata raised an elegant eyebrow, "It's stupid to fight over something so trivial."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Exactly, which is why we are not fighting, we are having a disagreement."

The two girls sighed defeated, "Whatever, have you tried talking to him?"

Sasuke turned his head a little, so that he wasn't facing them, "Yeah, but every time I do, he has some sort of excuse or leaves the room before I could even get a word out."

Tenten put her fingers on her chin as she began to think, "That doesn't seem like him at al-"

"Excuse me," the three teenagers froze once they heard a familiar velvet voice call out to them. They turned and gulped when they were met with the sight of their silver haired teacher, "May I ask you why you aren't in class?" The three friends looked around and realized that they were the only students left in the hallway.

"Um…we um…" Tenten barley stumbled out.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Hinata tried to say.

"We were all going to the bathroom and just so happened to run into each other on our way back to class. Since my teacher was _so_ late to class, I was in no rush to get back and accidentally kept these two for a little too long."

Kakashi felt his eye twitch and then looked at the other two girls for confirmation and they nervously nodded their head in response. The mask wearing teacher sighed tiredly, "Okay," he looked at Hinata and Tenten, "Alright, get to class you two and you," he said pointing at Sasuke, "Come with me."

The two girls nodded and said their goodbyes to Sasuke before quickly rushing to their classes. Sasuke sighed and turned away from the teacher, "You're late Kakashi-sensei."

The older man chuckled and followed his student, "I'm sorry, there was a baby stuck in a tree that I just couldn't ignore."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're such a liar."

"Oh, what do you call what you did just now then, hypocrite?"

"Hn, at least mine made since. How the hell does a baby get stuck in a tree?"

Kakashi nervously scratched his head, "Anyways," he said as they approached the classroom door, "I haven't had dinner with you two for a while. How about I come by Sunday?"

Sasuke blinked at Kakashi surprised, _'He only said the two of us…does he not know about Naruto and Kurama? If he doesn't, it's not my place to tell him.'_ Sasuke smiled at his adopted father, "Sure, I'll ask 'Tachi about it when I get home."

Kakashi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Okay, then let's get this last period over with."

 _ **Time skip**_

Sasuke sighed as he closed the door of Tenten's car. "Finally, I thought that pervert's class would never end."

Tenten playfully glared at the backseat of her car as she buckled her seatbelt, "I don't understand how you are able to act so normal around him."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"She means that Kakashi-sensei is well…scary," Hinata said looking at her friend as if she just said the most obvious thing in the world.

"That pervert?" Sasuke said surprised, "There is in no way that man is scary…he's just a huge pervert."

Hinata and Tenten sighed as they began to drive out of the schools parking lot, "By the way we have to stop by my house for a second."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We need to change," Tenten said with a mischievous smirk.

Sasuke turned his head to face the girl with his eyebrow raised, "Why do you have to change your clothes? You look perfectly fine to me.

Hinata chuckled, "It's no fun if we go in these outfits."

Sasuke looked at the girls' outfits trying to see what was wrong with them. Tenten wore long jeans with a plain blue t-shirt and white tennis, while Hinata wore a light yellow long sleeved shirt that had the words 'Cutie' written on it and a white and pink skirt that stopped right below her knees along with white slippers. "I seriously don't see what's wrong with what you got on?"

Tenten groaned, "Just shut up and stop complaining." Sasuke gulped and immediately quieted down, "Honestly, boys will never understand."

Sasuke nodded quietly, _'You're right, we won't understand_.'

Tenten swung the door to her house open, "Okay, let's get changed so we could go shopping!"

Sasuke sighed as he flopped down on the couch, "Okay, hurry p so that we can get this nightmare over with." He closed his eyes as he tried to relax so he didn't see when Hinata and Tenten shared a glance before smirking and winking at each other.

Tenten then quietly mouthed to her friend: Let's do this and Hinata nodded in response, "Um, actually…Sasuke-kun, I need your help."

Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the girl with confusion, "With what?"

Hinata smiled sweetly at him, "I can't decide which top to wear."

"So why don't you ask Tenten for help?"

"I have something to take care of before I change."

"And besides, I need a guy's opinion. I need to make sure I look like I'm saying 'I'm single' but not 'wanting,' you know?" Hinata said as she tugged on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch; he really didn't get girls one bit. He sighed before finally standing up and walking with Hinata into Tenten's bedroom, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Hinata giggled before sneaking a glance at Tenten over her shoulder and winking before closing the door behind her.

Tenten let out a sigh of relief just before the door had a knock on it. She jumped slightly, scared at the loudness before grabbing the doorknob and quietly turning it, with hope of not making a sound. She smiled and when she was met face to face with Naruto, Neji and Kiba, "You guys made it."

Neji smirked before walking into the apartment, "We already agreed, so there is no reason to back out now."

Tenten smiled mischievously at him before turning her gaze to Naruto. He looked just as bad as Sasuke or maybe worse. She bit her lip as she closed the door, she really hoped this worked. She clapped her hands softly, "Okay, so we-"

"Forget it Hinata!" suddenly the bedroom door swung open, "I don't give two shits about the length, color or shape of a fucking top!"

"But Sasuke-"

"I'm already regretting this and we haven't even made it to the mall ye-" the raven finally turned around and saw that they had an audience. His eyes grew wide as he was met with Naruto's.

His eyes immediately narrowed and he glared at Tenten, who had just audibly gulped and was sweating slightly, "S-Sasuke…"

"Hn," the raven just turned and entered the Tenten's spear bedroom, "Change clothes my ass,' before slamming it shut and locking it.

Tenten sighed, well damn…that was ruined. "S-sorry, I-I t-tried m-my b-best t-to k-keep h-him i-inside, b-but…" Tenten nodded in understanding before putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm surprised you kept him in there that long with the topic of fashion." Both girls giggled at the comment.

"So," the both turned surprised as the heard Naruto's voice, "Are you going to tell us the real reason that we're here."

The two girls sighed before nodding.

Sasuke sat on the bed and stared at the wall. He knew his friends meant well in whatever they were trying to do but sometimes they pushed it too far. He wanted to solve this on his own…somehow…just not right now. He knows he can't rely on his friends and family to help him every time and being confronted with the fact that everyone is leaving or moving away really soon, just made him realize this even more. Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts with a calm knocking on the door.

Sasuke sighed and lifted up his head, "Tenten…give me a second."

"It's not Tenten," Sasuke jumped up when the familiar deep voice reached his ears.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke gulped, _'Why did he come, he should have been gone already.'_

"Yeah, it's me, so do you mind opening the door?" Sasuke gulped, unsure what to do. He could open the door, face his crush and most likely embarrass himself or he could stay in the room, wait until he leaves and stay perfectly fine until he goes home. As he went it over I his head, the second option seemed to be getting better and better, "Sasuke, I'm not leaving until you open this door," and then the second option failed.

Sasuke sighed before walking over to the door, and started to shake as he unlocked the door, not even a second after, the door was opened and Naruto walked in before quickly closing the door behind him. Sasuke gulped and sat back down on the bed and watched as Naruto sat on the opposite side. He waited patiently for the blonde to say something. After a few minutes of complete and awkward silence, Sasuke decided to try and break the ice, "So, umm…I'm sorry if the girls tricked you or something. I didn't know what they were planning."

Naruto nodded, "No it's okay. They just asked us to go shopping with you guys…guess I should have seen the trap coming," both boys chuckled.

"I should have known when Tenten suddenly wanted to come home and change for no reason." Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke but the raven just turned his head and looked down as he tried to conceal the blush on his cheeks, "So, umm…why did you…come to talk to me?"

Naruto sighed and leaned back into the bed, "Sasuke, you and I both know why the girls did this."

"Yeah, because you were ignoring me."

"I wasn't…ignoring you parse…"

Sasuke glared at the older boy, "Yeah, you were just leaving when I entered a room, not answering me while I was talking you and ditching the tree at break."

Naruto rubbed his neck nervously, "Well when you put it like hat, it sounds like ignoring you, but I wasn't!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned away, "I'm…sorry if not telling you _my_ business was so upsetting for you."

Naruto then glared and grabbed Sasuke's arm and turned him to face him, "That's not what I'm angry about?"

"Then what are you angry about?" Sasuke shouted back at Naruto surprising the blonde, causing him to let go of the younger boy. Sasuke jumped off the bed and turned to face the wall, "I can't apologize if I don't know what I did, I can't know what I did if you won't tell me and you can't tell me if you won't speak to me!"

Naruto just sat on the bed, staring at Sasuke's back. This had to be the most angriest he's ever seen the raven, "You…didn't do anything wrong."

Sasuke quickly turned to face the blonde with tears in his eyes, "Then why did you-"

"Cause…I'm stupid," Sasuke immediately stopped talking and looked at the blonde with confusion in his eyes. Naruto stood up and slowly started to walk to Sasuke, "I'm stupid, childish, self-fish, possessive and," he stood only a few centimeters from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes, unsure what the blonde was doing but Naruto just smiled and wiped the unfallen tears from Sasuke's eyes, but did not move his hand from the boy's cheek, "And get extremely jealous easily."

Sasuke blushed, "N-Naruto-"

"And I guess," Naruto rest his hand on the small of Naruto's back, "The fact that you'd tell Tenten and Hinata everything, Itachi and Kakashi has known you your whole life, Kurama knows a lot about you, even _Sakura_ knows things about you that I don't...and I guess…I'm really bothered by it."

"N-Naruto I-" Sasuke was completely speechless at this point. He put his hand on Naruto's chest on instinct, "I…" Naruto leaned in closer and Sasuke started to. There nose's touched and Sasuke's breath hitched slightly.

"Sas-"

"Okay, are you guys done yet?!" They immediately jumped away from each other on instinct when the door opened to a very angry Tenten, "We have been waiting for a fucking hour, it's time to-" Tenten stopped her rant as she looked at the very flustered and out of breath teenagers. The brunet smirked and leaned against the door frame, "Oh my, am I interrupting something?"

Sasuke's blush increased and he hid his face in his hands and Naruto just looked like he was in-between the emotions of anger and embarrassed, "Damn it Tenten."

The girl chuckled, "Hinata and I are done changing, it's time to get ready Sas." Sasuke looked up at Tenten and realized that she was wearing something different. Instead of the jeans and top she had on earlier, she now wore a pair of jeans shorts with slight rips on her thighs with a black tight tank crop top with an open plaid button up open shirts over it along with a pair of white tennis. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'time to get ready'?"

Tenten smiled, "What? Did you think we wouldn't get an outfit for you too?"

"Where did you even get my clothes from?"

"You leave some stuff here every sleep over."

"And you just kept them?"

The girl just shrugged, "For situations like this one." Sasuke sighed as he watched the girl leave, "Come on let's go."

Sasuke was about to follow when a calloused hand grabbed his wrist. He blushed and quickly turned to face Naruto who looked like he was straining to keep a smile on his face. He had completely forgotten when Tenten interrupted, "Um, sorry…"

"No that's fine…"

Sasuke's blushed intensified, "So…um about just now…"

"Let's go Sasuke!" the raven glared into the hallway even though he couldn't see the girl.

Naruto smirked before ruffling Sasuke's hair, "We should talk later, don't want to keep them waiting." Sasuke just made a 'Hn' sound before following the blonde outside the room.

"Finally, you guys are finished," Kiba said as he threw his head back into the couch, "Neji and I had to listen to bun girl and Hinata have been complaining for the past hour!" He was then hit in the face with a pillow, "Hey!" but he immediately quieted down when he looked in the direction of a very angry Tenten.

"Stop complaining, you stupid mutt!"

Kiba covered his nose, where the pillow hit him, and glared at the brunet and started to mutter to himself, "Annoying bitch."

"What was that?"

Kiba gulped, "Um…nothing."

Tenten turned away, "That's what I thought," and started to walk towards Sasuke before grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hall, "Let's go Sas!"

"Hey wait!" Sasuke screamed but it was futile as he was dragged away.

Hinata stood up and walked to Kiba before stopping down in front of him and removing his hand, causing the brunet to blush, "A-are y-you al-alright?"

The brunets blush intensified before he quickly looked away and scratching his cheeks, "D-don't worry about it. It only hurt a little."

Hinata stared at the dog a lover a little more, just to make sure he wasn't lying before smiling softly.

"G-good, I-I k-know T-Tenten c-could g-get c-carried a-away s-somet-times. I-I'm g-glad s-she d-didn't h-hurt y-you." She stood up and walked back to her seat on the opposite chair.

Kiba sighed a sigh of relief before looking at the girl. She had changed into a bright beige shirt with a plain blue skirt that stopped right on her thighs along with white sandals and she had also tied her hair up into a pony tail. Kiba didn't notice but he was stsaring at the poor girl, "So cute."

Hinata looked up when he heard Kiba muttering, "S-sorry, d-did y-you s-say s-something?"

Kiba quickly caught himself and covered his mouth before shaking his head, "Nope, absolutely nothing." Hinata blushed before nodding and turning away. Kiba gulped as he watched the girl fidget, "Um, so maybe…if you-" he immediately stopped talking when he felt an evil presence directed at him. He turned his head slightly and started to sweat as he looked at a very angry Neji who looked like he was ready to kill the first person that came in contact with him.

"I-If I?" Hinata asked looking at the older boy innocently.

Kiba quickly began to wave his hands in a 'no' way, "Oh never mind, it wasn't important…not at all." The brunet glared at his blonde friend when he heard he chuckle.

Hinata looked away a little disappointed, "O-oh, o-okay."

Neji looked at the two guiltily, "hmm…I didn't know you were over protective…" both Neji and Naruto jumped, surprised to Tenten right next to them.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Tenten chuckled mischievously, "Don't question me! I have my ways!"

"Um, where is Sasuke?"

Tenten blinked before looking around, "He was just here…" she turned the corner before smiling, "There you are! What are you doing?"

"I don't want to wear this!" a voice from the hallway caused everyone in the room to look in that direction.

"Come on Sas, we had a deal." Tenten said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"No we didn't, you threatened me."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Potato, potato…same difference. Just get out here!"

"No!" the teens watched as Tenten struggled to pull something out of the hallway, "Let go!"

"No," tug, "Way," tug, "In hell!" with one final pull, Tenten finally pulled the raven out of the hallway and wore a proud smile at the looks on everyone faces, "There."

Sasuke blushed at he felt eyes on him, "I knew I looked stupid."

Tenten glared at the raven before pouncing on him, "No way, you look hot."

Hinata giggled before nodding in agreement, "Y-yeah Sas."

The raven was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a leather jacket over it along with tight black skinny jeans that had two silver chains attached from one loop to another along with a black beanie too match his black glasses and fingerless gloves to finish up the outfit.

Sasuke blushed at his friends' words before looking at Naruto who still looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke sighed and glared at his brunet friend, "Now I really do look emo."

Tenten giggled, "But you always did look emo, you're just a hot emo now."

"Now I kinda see what Naruto likes about him," immediately a pillow came flying his way and hit straight in the gut, causing him to make a big 'oof' sound catching everyone attention. "What is with everyone and hitting me with pillows today?" He looked up in the direction of a glaring Naruto and decided not say anything.

Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow, as did everyone else that heard the noise, "Um Kiba…are you okay?"

Kiba just nodded and turned away, trying to get as less contact with the boy as possible.

Tenten then loudly clapped her hands, "Okay...ready to go everyone?"

They all nodded and picked up their bags, "Wait, are we all going in separate cars?"

"No," Tenten said answering Sasuke's question, "Neji brought his jeep today, so we'll all ride in that!"

"Wait I didn't-" Neji started trying to oppose the girl's words but Tenten was already out the door.

"Let's go slow pokes! We're not getting any younger and the day is not getting longer!"

They all sighed and just followed the energetic brunet. Sasuke jumped slightly when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him close to a warm body but relaxed and blushed when he saw it was Naruto, "When did you ever wear this outfit?"

Sasuke fidgeted a little when he felt Naruto's breath hit his ear as he began to whisper to him, "Um…the only the shirt and the beanie are mine. Everything else is Tenten's father, the chains are his too."

Naruto hned before removing his arm causing Sasuke to be slightly disappointed with the heat source being removed but quickly forgot about his disappointment when he felt Naruto grab his hand a pull him towards the black vehicle.

Tenten smiled as she looked out the window of the passenger's seat, "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

 _ **Ohh, what do you think will happen at the mall, and what is Tenten really up to? The next chapter is already underway, so be prepared! Oh yeah, I want all of your opinions on if the child of Kurama and Itachi should call Kurama mother, mum, etc, or would that be to awkward and I should stick to them calling Itachi dad and Kurama daddy? I am trying to put more focus on the other couples in the story so you will definitely see more KibaHina and NejiTen next chapter and maybe a little ItaKu. Please review and leave your opinoins!**_

 _ **I'll See You Next Time~ Jynx-chan**_


	19. Chapter 16- Two Years Ago

_**Chapter 16- Two Years Ago**_

* * *

 _ **Alright, not even going to try to make an excuse. I am so sorry about not updating within a month even though I wanted to upload this two weeks after the last chapter. Moving along to from my laziness, this chapter is a little insight to what happened two years ago, why Sasuke stopped playing the piano and why Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten hate Sakura and Ino. I hope you enjoy!**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 _ **(Day)dreaming**_

 **On the phone/Texting- Jynx-chan**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe I will one day but as of right now all rights to this wonderful series belongs to Kishimoto-san**

 **Warning: Defiantly Sakura and Ino bashing, Yaoi, M-Preg, mention of attempt pf rape (Really, it's not in detail), fluff**

* * *

"Ohh, Hina-chan that looks great on you!" Tenten exclaimed as she looked at the dress that her friend was trying on.

Hinata blushed, "Y-you t-think s-so?" Tenten immediately nodded her head excitedly.

"You should totally buy it!" Her excitement depleted when she heard a loud yawn from behind her. She turned around and glared at the four boys behind her, who immediately stiffened when they saw her eyes, "Right boys?" They all gulped at her vicious tone and nodded because they knew there was no there answer but yes. Her glare then turned into a sweet smile before turning to her female friend as if she was never angry in the first place, "See, you should buy it sweets." **(1)**

Hinata giggled before nodding and going back in the changing room. It was not long before Tenten dragged her off to a shop that had a sale sign on it that she somehow saw from 50 ft. away. The boys finally let out a breath that no one knew they were saving and slowly began to follow them, "How did you deal with this Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he dragged the six bags that he had in his hand.

The raven nervously chuckled, "I don't. I've refused to go shopping with them for the past 2 years…this will be the last time for sure," Sasuke responded tiredly.

"Where are they even getting this money from?"

Sasuke just shook his head, "Don't ask me. I swear they are leprechauns and are hiding their pots of gold somewhere," all of the boys laughed at his joke but immediately stopped when they felt a cold aura directed at them. They looked up and were met with the terrifying sight of a smiling Tenten.

"Pick up the pace boys or," she stomped her foot on the ground, "You _will_ be punished." She then turned around and proceeded to the next store.

They all gulped for the thousandth time that day, "If I don't make it out of here alive, tell Akamaru I love him," and with that Kiba dashed off with the others following him closely behind.

* * *

"That was fun," Tenten said with a pleased smile as she drank her soda with a pleased smile on her face. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I-I g-got s-so m-many n-new c-clothes. W-we s-should d-do t-this a-again s-soon."

"NO!" The girls and everybody else in the restaurant looked up at the boys in shock.

"We are _**never**_ doing that again," Kiba said with an exhausted sigh, "I have never felt so tired."

Neji agreed with a nod, "Yeah, Coach should make this training instead."

Naruto and Kiba laughed at their teammate's joke, knowing exactly what he meant.

Tenten smirked, "Oh stop complaining. We were going easy on you."

Hinata giggled, "I-I'm s-sorry i-if w-we w-went t-to f-far, b-but w-we j-just c-can't h-help o-ours-selves."

Sasuke smiled softly as he watched the other teens converse with each other. So much changed since the boys started to hang out with him. A month ago it would have been just him, Tenten and Hinata by themselves. It made him so happy to see them taking to others. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone nudge him in the arm. He looked beside him to a smiling Naruto, "Whatch ya thinking about?" Sasuke blushed lightly but still smiled at the blonde. Though the fact he got to get closer to his crush was probably the best thing that happened.

"How do you know I'm thinking about something?" he asked nudging the blonde back.

Naruto smirked, "Because you're always thinking."

Sasuke chuckled, "I'm thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Naruto said playfully.

Sasuke was about to answer but was interrupted by Tenten, "Get a room you two!"

Sasuke's face was covered in red within seconds before he stood up and grabbed his cup, "I-I am going to get a refill," he then immediately dashed off.

Naruto playfully glared at the brunet, "I'm starting to believe you're doing this on purpose at this point."

Tenten put on the most innocent face that she could possibly make, "What so ever do you mean, Naruto-senpai?"

The blonde just chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

Sasuke sighed as he stood in front of the soda machine, refilling his drink. He knew Tenten was just joking but he can't help but get flustered she says things like that. He could still feel his cheeks burning. Naruto wasn't helping when he got so close to Sasuke and whispered to him and he didn't even seem bothered when Tenten said that. "Um, excuse me?

Sasuke turned to meet a brunet boy with green eyes and a large grin on his face. He looked like he was around Sasuke's age. Sasuke blushed when he realized he was just standing in front of the soda machine, doing nothing like a weirdo. "I'm so sorry," he immediately walked over to the side and began to walk back to his table.

"No, wait!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy's outburst, he watched as a pink blush grew on the boy's face and he also her laughter coming from the table not too far on his right, probably the boy's friends. "Yes?"

The boy began to rub his head bashfully, "Well um, I…I was wondering-"

"Sasuke?" the raven turned around to see Naruto walking towards him with a smile, that looked quite fake, "You're taking forever-Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto began to lean on the wall next to him, not looking remorseful at all if he thought he was interrupting something. "Hn, he was about to ask me something, I'll be there in a second."

He looked back at the boy in front of him, only to see a dejected face on him. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the look on the boy's face. He looked incredibly hurt and it made Sasuke feel incredibly guilty, even though he knew he didn't do anything.

The boy then put on an obviously fake smile on his face and waved his hands in a x-way, "Um, don't worry about it anymore…"

Sasuke frowned; the boy was obviously upset, "Are you sure?"

The boy just laughed sadly, "Yeah, I'm fine…thank you for your time." Sasuke watched as the boy walked back to a table with three high school boys that looked like they were trying to comfort the boy.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto confused, "What was that just now?"

Naruto just shrugged, "Who knows…" he then smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to drag him back to the table, "Well, it doesn't matter. We're going to leave soon, so let's go."

They walked back only to see the others already gathering their stuff, "Hey, what took you so long?"

Sasuke frowned and picked up his bag, "A boy came up to me and was about to ask me something but then didn't go through with it."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Was Naruto there?"

Sasuke nodded, "Right before he asked, Naruto showed up. Why?"

Tenten hummed before flashing a quick glance at Naruto and shaking her head, "Oh, nothing."

* * *

After they all finished their meal, the group of friends decided to take a walk around the plaza, they had dropped off the bags before they went out to eat. The older boys had wondered off when they saw a sports store and said something about needing new tennis. "Hey, look at that," Hinata exclaimed as she pointed to a window display in a thrift shop, "That looks just like, your dad's old necklace. You know the one he said he lost before going to jail."

Tenten walked closer to the window and her eyes grew big, it wasn't similar to the necklace, it was the necklace that her dad had. It wasn't anything special; it was just a black wire with a silver miniature shuriken and a kunai on it. She could tell it was her fathers because in the shuriken had a K carved on the side and the kunai had a T. Tsuru had carved them in there to represent Tenten and her mom, _'Why is it here? What did you do dad?'_ "You should go buy it," Tenten was snapped out her thoughts by Sasuke's words.

"You think?" she asked put her hand on the window as if she was expecting to be able to touch the item through it.

Sasuke stepped up next to her with his hands in his pocket, "Yeah, why not? You could surprise him with it when he gets out. Even if that isn't the real one, it's similar right?"

Tenten smiled, "Yeah, okay…I'll get it. Can you come with me?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah of course."

Sasuke walked back slightly, "I'll wait so that the guys know where we are."

The girls nodded before going inside. Sasuke released a sigh of relief, the real reason he didn't want to go in was because he knew the girls were easily distracted and if they saw something that they liked Sasuke would be completely at their mercy. Not even a minute later, the boys returned with at least one bag in each hand. "Where are the girls?"

"Inside the thrift shop."

Kiba put a horrified look on his face, "You let them go inside _another_ shop? Traitor!" the brunet screamed as he pointed at Sasuke making the raven chuckle. "You think this is funny? Our lives may depend on this!"

That just made Sasuke laughed harder, Neji and Naruto also joined in his laughter causing Kiba to look at them as if they all went insane. "K-Kiba, relax. It's not the end of the world," Neji said as he tried to control his laughter.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're going to have to get used to this eventually."

The boys laughed at Kiba's gawking face. Sasuke slowly stopped, this felt so weird yet so normal. He always did this type of stuff with Tenten and Hinata…but with Naruto, Kiba and Neji it was just…different. He couldn't really explain it.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when a puff of orange caught his view. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around. That's when he saw a person that he hadn't seen in two years, "Jugo." Sasuke didn't even realize that he said the name out loud before he began to walk towards the retreating man, he also didn't notice when a certain blonde heard him and looked at him confused. Sasuke pushed through the crowd of people before finally catching up the orange haired boy, "Jugo!"

The incredibly tall man turned around in surprise with a surprised look before grinning, "Sasuke!" Both boys hugged before Jugo pulled away, but he still had his hands on Sasuke's arms, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke grinned widely at his old friend, "What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? I thought you moved to Sound to help Kimimaro?"

The older man chuckled, "I did, I'm just visiting. There are…some stuff I need to take care of. So what are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Oh I was just-" He interrupted himself when he felt an arm collapse around his shoulders; he turned to see Naruto next to him, "N-Naruto?" The action caused Jugo to let go of Sasuke's arms in surprise.

The blonde grinned, "Well aren't you Mr. Popular today?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's statement but didn't have time to ask him about it when the blonde began to speak, "So, Sasuke…who's this?"

Sasuke smiled and turned back to Jugo, "Naruto, this is Jugo. Jugo, this is Naruto."

The older man smiled and stuck his hand towards Naruto, "Nice to meet you, Naruto."

The blonde smiled and shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Jugo."

After they were finished with their handshake Sasuke turned to face Naruto, "Why are you here?"

The blonde grinned at him, "Well you just walked off, so I came to check up on you."

Sasuke nervously chuckled, "Hn, sorry about that. Where are Neji and Kiba?"

"They stayed behind to wait for the girls."

Sasuke nodded and then turned towards Jugo but was surprised to see that he had a smirk on his face. The raven playfully glared at him, "What are you smiling about?"

Jugo chuckled lightly, "Oh nothing. Just kind of funny to see you now." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You know, you've got new friends and got a new style? You've changed in the last two years since I've seen you."

Sasuke looked at the man confused, _'New style? What is he-'_ Sasuke gasped causing both boys to look at him confused, "You mean my clothes?!" Jugo nodded nervously. Sasuke blushed when he realized his outburst, "Um…I haven't changed that much, but Tenten picked out this outfit and made me wear it."

Jugo chuckled, "Oh, those two still do that to you? Guess something's don't change." Sasuke joined in the man's laughter, "But you did make new friends?" Sasuke stopped laughing but was left with a small smile on his face and nodded, "That's good."

"Sas," the raven looked up at the sound of his nickname to Naruto, "We should probably get back to the others."

As if on cue, a familiar voice was heard, "Jugo?!" the three boys turned around to see Tenten and Hinata running towards them, with Neji and Kiba following closely behind. Tenten jumped on the poor giant with a squeal, "What are you doing here?! I thought you moved to Sound to help Kimi?"

Jugo chuckled as he let the girl go, "I'm just here for a short visit. I've got to leave very soon, so I didn't think it was worth hitting you all up."

Tenten pouted, "Still, you could have at least said hi."

The tall man chuckled and turned to the other two men that had just joined them and stuck their hand out to them, "Hi, my name is Jugo."

Kiba cautiously shook his hand, "The names Kiba."

The friendly giant then turned to Neji for a handshake put only received a glare in return, "Neji Hyuga." He said his last name as if it's supposed to mean something to him.

Jugo nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well…interesting crowd you guys chose." The girls and Sasuke giggled in understanding but stopped when a beep was heard. Jugo reached to grab his phone from his pocket, once checking it he turned to the others with an apologetic smile, "Sorry guys, I've got to leave now." A choir of 'awws' and grunts were his response. He chuckled as he backed away and began to wave bye before running, "I'll hit you guys up next time I'm in town! Bye!"

"Bye!" the juniors screamed as they waved bye to the friendly giant before turning back to the boys who had a not so excited look on their face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What's wrong?"

When the boys refused to give an answer Tenten giggled before grabbing both Sasuke and Hinata, "The boys are just being weird. It's getting late so let's go," she then began to drag a protesting Sasuke and a giggling Hinata away.

The boys watched as the three left, "I don't like him," Neji was to first to break the silence, "He seems fishy."

Kiba snorted, "You're just saying that because Tenten hugged him."

"Oh," Naruto started as he looked at Kiba, "Cause you weren't glaring at him when Hinata stopped talking to you when she saw him."

Kiba glared at the blonde, "S-Shut up! You didn't seem too thrilled when he was talking to Sasuke either!"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before lazily following the three friends, not denying Kiba's accuasation. Once they caught up to them, they all started to walk to the parking lot together.

Sasuke looked at Tenten for the first time since he left them at the store and saw the tiny bag swinging on her arm, "So you bought it?"

"Hm?" Tenten turned to him and followed his eye direction to the bag on her arm and smiled, "Yup! E-even if it isn't his…he'd like it right?" the girl said slightly blushing.

Hinata giggled, "O-of c-course h-he w-would. H-he l-loved e-everything y-you g-gave h-him."

Tenten nodded, more assure of her decision, "Right!"

"Ahem!" the three friends turned around to see Neji walking behind them with his eyebrow twitching, "Um, what are you talking about?"

Tenten smirked before starting to walk backwards. She winked at him and sticking out her tongue at him, "None of your business," she said before twirling around and walking forward.

Hinata and Sasuke laughed at Neji's angry scowl, "It's just a gift for her father."

Neji blinked before looking downwards with a blush, realizing that he was get jealous for no reason, "O-oh. He wasn't home when we were there earlier. Does he live somewhere else, travel a lot or work a lot?"

Sasuke and Hinata immediately stopped laughing and a small smile appeared on Tenten's face, "Nope…he's in prison."

Neji, Naruto and Kiba immediately stopped walking and looked at the three in surprise. Sasuke and Hinata stopped and turned to face them with an expressionless face before Tenten only turned her head slightly with a bright smile on her face, "Don't worry he's coming out really soon, so I'm sure you'll get to meet him soon," before turning back around and bouncing towards the car. The rest of the walk back was kind of quiet and tensed. Once seated, Neji started the car before taking a quick glance at Tenten who looked a little annoyed. After a few minutes, the silence was broken from an incredibly pissed off Tenten, "Are you guys idiots or something?! Say something because the silence is pretty fucking annoying!"

Neji stopped the car in surprise and looked at the girl with wide eyes, "We just thought that-"

"That I didn't want to talk about it? Well, your right I don't but that doesn't mean everybody suddenly has to go mute!" Tenten the gripped her chair and swung around to a frightened Sasuke and Tenten, "And you two!" she said pointing at them, "You two know how I feel about this type of thing so how come you didn't say anything?!" she shook a little as the car restarted but kept her balance

Sasuke sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, "Did you forget who you are talking to?" he opened one and began to push her face further from theirs, "We are two of the most anti-social people in the world…when the mood was changed so much we didn't know what to say."

Tenten turned back to the front with a pout on her face, "Still…you could have tried."

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch, "Fine… then you start talking about something."

"Fine, I will," the girl shouted; Tenten opened her mouth but no words came out. Everyone waited for the girl to speak but only go silence in return.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he tried his best to keep his eyes on the road, "Are you telling me you were yelling at us for not saying anything to lighten the mood and then when we ask you too, you have nothing to say?!"

Tenten pouted, "Well…" her mood then shot up and a smirk touched her face, "Technically I did break the ice! We're talking again aren't we?"

There was a long period of silence before a loud sigh was released from everyone. "Well, "Kiba started, "If we're talking again; can someone tell me who was that guy back there?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We told you his name is Jugo."

Kiba's eye twitched, "I know his name! I meant how did you guys know him?"

"Oh," Sasuke blushed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, "He's an old friend. He graduated last year and moved to Sound soon after to help his boyfriend. He's really sick and needs to be in the hospital 24/7 but I guess he's doing better if Jugo is visiting."

Hearing that the giant had a boyfriend made some of the boys uneasiness go away but they still weren't satisfied. Hinata giggled, "I-I re-remember w-when h-he w-would c-come re-really l-late t-to s-school be-because h-he w-was t-too wo-worried t-to l-leave K-Kimima-maro-kun."

Tenten joined in her laughter, "Yeah! And the time he almost fell out of the tree because he fell asleep but Sasuke caught him and pulled him up."

Sasuke groaned, "And he wasn't light either." The girls continued to laugh as they reminisced.

"To be honest, he was more of a bodyguard to Sasuke than a friend," Tenten continued.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You guys are still saying that."

"B-but i-it's t-true," Hinata said through her laughter, "H-he w-was al-always b-by y-your s-side."

Sasuke turned to his side, when he heard a low growl, to face a very irritated Naruto, "For a guy with a boyfriend, he sure seems clingy."

"He wasn't clingy parse…" _"I'm stupid, childish, self-fish, possessive, and get extremely jealous easily."_ Sasuke blushed as their earlier conversation reentered his mind and he started to block out Tenten and Hinata's conversation. _'Is this what he meant when he said he gets jealous easily?'_ His eyes softened, _'If this is how he'll react about Jugo, then we really can't tell him about-'_ he was interrupted by the car jumping, causing him to knock into Naruto, "Hey watch it!" Tenten screeched at Neji.

"Sorry about that," Neji said as he kept his eyes on the road but a small smirk appeared on his face. He totally didn't intentionally do that to get the girls to shut up about the giant. Sasuke blushed as he felt the heat radiating off of Naruto's chest. It definitely wasn't the first time the raven touched Naruto, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Sasuke sighed as he slowly started to push himself off of Naruto's chest, not wanting to leave the warmth, but stopped when a strong arm came crashing down on his shoulders, pushing him closer to the walking heat source. He looked up and his blush deepened when he saw beautiful sky blue eyes looking at him. A smirk plastered on the chiseled tan face. Sasuke smiled softly and pressed slightly into Naruto's chest. He felt the blonde's arm push him up slightly a felt a warm hand rub against his arm.

"Aww!" Sasuke jumped when he heard his friends gushing and blushed harder when he saw all eyes on him and Naruto. He glared at the two for interrupting the moment, "Oh relax Sas. You were going to have to break up the moment anyways. We're here! Now, come help with the bags." Sasuke sighed and pushed away from the warmth and followed Naruto as he climbed out of the vehicle.

After loading all of the bags out of the car, the group decided to relax inside Tenten's bedroom. "So, final game is on Friday right?"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah," he pumped his arm up and flexed, "We're going up against Leaf High and we're totally going to win."

"Damn right we will," Naruto said with full confidence with a fox like grin. Tenten walked inside the room with a bowl of chips, with Neji following behind her, trying his best to juggle six bottles of soda. "Do you need help with that?" Naruto said snickering but soon getting up to help after receiving his friends glare.

"Should guys, who have an important game coming up, really be eating that?" Sasuke asked as he watched the three dive into the bowl of chips.

"Don't worry; coach will probably have us work it off by tomorrow."

Sasuke snorted as he watched Kiba release an exhausted sigh. He took a swing of his soda bottle and continued to watch the group as they socialized, told jokes and argued. The sensation of having more friends was making him so happy, that he didn't even notice the smile that was plastered on his face since they had arrived at Tenten's house Things were so perfect, _'Almost too perfect'_ he thought almost sadly. "Hey, you thinking again?" Sasuke jumped slightly when the deep voice began to whisper in his ear. He jumped once he realized how close the blonde's face was to his. He blushed as he looked at the curious crystal blue eyes that were starring right back at him.

"I guess…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the almost flat response.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" the raven shook his head.

"No, nothing wrong…nothing," Sasuke didn't know why but he just felt off. For things to be going almost perfect in his life was…unordinary. His brother is getting married and having a baby. He was gaining an almost mother yet another older brother like figure. The love of his life not only moved in with him, but also became friends with him. Even though their relationship started out ruff, Sasuke felt that he somehow got close to both Neji and Kiba. Not to mention Uncle Tsuru was getting out of prison soon. Sasuke should be happy- no- ecstatic about the events that were taking place in his life but he just felt that this was all gonna just come crashing down and he wouldn't be prepared for it and that terrified him.

"Hey," the raven snapped out of his train of thought by the blonde's concerned voice, "Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde rested his hand on Sasuke's forehead, checking for a fever, "Are you sick?"

Sasuke blushed before smiling brightly and shaking his head. He grabbed the blonde's colossal hand with both of his and took it away from his forehead and held it, "Nope, I'm just fine." Naruto blinked, nit expecting the raven to do that but grinned once he realized that Sasuke was smiling once again. _'Even if something bad is going to happen, I should enjoy the present before the future comes and fucks it up._

"Hey lovebirds! Get a room!"

Sasuke immediately let go of Naruto's hand and felt as heat began to rise in his face to the point he felt it turning red. He looked around at all of the amused faces looking at them and couldn't help when his embarrassment took over. He grabbed his bottle and chugged what little drink he had left down his throat before standing up, "I'm going to go get another one," and with that he was out of the room.

Naruto sighed with an amused grin on his face before looking at Tenten, "Do you get a kick out of this or something?"

Tenten took a sip of her bottle and giggled, "It's the reason I wake up in the morning." The others laughed at her joke as she took another sip, "In any case I hope you treat him right. We don't need another Suigetsu in Sasuke's life." The boys stopped their laughter and Hinata slightly chocked on her drink and looked at her best friend with a bewildered expression.

"T-Tenten-" Hinata said, trying to stop her friend.

"Who's Suigetsu?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, Sasuke's ex-b-"

"Tenten!" the brunet jumped at her friend's outburst, "He doesn't know who Suigetsu is!"

"I know, like how could he not?"

"No! He doesn't _know_ who Suigetsu is!" Hinata said trying to make her point clear.

Tenten made an 'o' shaped with her mouth before covering it with her hands, realizing her mistake. At that moment Sasuke walked in the room, "I'm back-did something happen when I was gone?" He looked at the people who had just had smiles on their faces when he left the room. Kiba looked like he had just finished choking on ships, Neji was staring open mouthed surprised at Hinata, Tenten was covering her mouth with a guilty look on her face, Hinata had on an annoyed yet worried expression plastered on her face and Naruto looked like he was just about ready to pounce on Tenten with an angry glare as he stared her down. _'What the fuck happened?'_ He slowly closed the door behind him before walking back to his seat next to Naruto, "Um, what's going on?"

"Um- well…you see," Tenten started.

"Who is Suigetsu?" Naruto asked turning to face Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, not expecting to ever hear that question out of Naruto's mouth. He started to look between Naruto and Tenten's faces before putting two and two together and immediately standing up, "You told him about Suigetsu?!"

Tenten leaned forward, "Only his name," she pleaded in self-defense, "How was I supposed to know you didn't tell him yet?!"

Sasuke glared, "Why would I tell him?"

"Because of the whole Sakura incident," She said with a matter of fact tone, "I mean I put you in that room together for a reason!"

"Yeah but-"

"Enough!" everyone turned shocked towards Hinata, causing the girl to blush, "P-please s-stop f-fighting." She turned to face Tenten, "T-Ten, I-I k-know i-it w-was a-an a-accident, b-but s-stuff l-like t-that i-is p-personal t-to S-Sasuke, s-so y-you s-shouldn't h-have b-brought i-it u-up," the brunet looked down I shame. Hinata then turned to Sasuke, "S-Sas, I-I k-know T-Ten h-hurt y-your f-feelings b-but s-she d-didn't m-mean t-too. I-I m-mean, d-do y-you r-really t-think s-she w-would p-purposely d-do t-that?" Sasuke sighed before sitting back down and shaking his head.

Silence once again took over the group of friends. After a few minutes Sasuke finally broke the silence with a sigh, "Suigetsu was my first, only and ex-boyfriend."

"Why did you break up?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged before answering, "He wanted something that I couldn't- no didn't want to give him so he went to look for it somewhere else. His impatience was the end of it."

"Oh."

Once again silence surrounded everyone. "Um," Kiba started when standing up, "I know this might be a bad moment, but it's getting late and I need to go and Neji is my ride home so…"

Neji stood up and side, "You're right…this was a bad moment to speak, but he's right and I think that these two," he said signaling to Naruto and Sasuke, "Need to talk. Come on Hina, let's go."

Hinata looked at Neji surprised; he had never called her 'Hina' before. She smiled, thinking this meant that they were starting to become closer. She stood up and nodded before picking up her stuff.

Naruto stood up and stretched before looking down at Sasuke with a grin and out stretched his hand, "They're right, let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed before nodding and taking the blondes hand, "Wait, I have to give the clothes back to Tenten."

"Don't worry about it," Tenten said moving her hand side to side, "It's been a long day and we're all tiered. Just take it home and bring it back whenever you come back."

Sasuke nodded before gathering his things and following Naruto out the door. Outside the house the friends said their goodbyes before going into their individual cars and driving off. Once home, Sasuke quickly ran up the stairs to his room, wanting to avoid a curious Itachi or Kurama from their questioning. The ride home was awkward and filled with tension; Sasuke was sure the blonde didn't want to talk tonight so he was surprised when he felt large hand grab his wrist when he was about to enter his room, "Wait."

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, who was much closer than he thought, "Y-yes?"

"Can we talk?"

Sasuke gulped before nodding. He opened his room door before letting the blonde in and closing it behind him. He watched as the blonde took a seat on his bed, obviously waiting for him to as well. He sat next to the blonde nervously, not sure what to expect, do or say, "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Who is Suigetsu?"

Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow, "I already told you who he was."

"No I mean who is he?" Naruto sighed, seeing that Sasuke still wasn't comprehending what he was saying, "You wouldn't date a guy who you thought would cheat on you so what was he like to win you in the first place?"

"Oh," Sasuke sat in silence, trying to think of his answer, "When I met him uncle Tsuru had just went to prison and Hinata was still grieving over auntie Hanaki's death so both she and Tenten were pulling away from me slowly. Even though he was three years older than me, he would still try to be nice and hang out with me. He introduced me to his friends Jugo and Karin and told me how they made a small band name Hebi; of course it was nothing special as they were only 11 at the time. I started to hang out with them more and more out of loneliness. Of course Hinata, Tenten and I eventually got really close again so we all started to hang out together."

"Really?" the blonde asked looking surprised at Sasuke, "I've only ever seen you three together around school."

"Well, we only hung out together after school or if they aren't busy at the tree, where you guys never were. Like I said they were a band so they would often go practice and we would meet them where they went to practice to watch." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto nod. _'Also, you never saw me anyways.'_ "Anyways, they got pretty close with Jugo and hung out with Karin because she was the only other girl within the group, but they didn't really like Suigetsu as much as I thought they would. Fast forward five years later we still hang out but we're not as close as before. He inspired me a lot when it came to me with playing the piano. Giving me new songs and teaching me stuff I didn't even know I could do. Music being a common interest brought us closer and eventually he asked me out. This being the first time I've ever been asked out, I said yes. I mean he was really funny and he wasn't bad looking plus he was older so he had more experience than me. I liked his purple eyes the most."

Sasuke jumped slightly when he heard a growl, "Get on with it."

Sasuke blushed before nodding and continuing, "It started off simple, movie dates, dinner dates and sometimes just staying home relaxing and playing music. About a month after though he started to want more than just a kiss or a hug."

"He wanted sex," Naruto growled out, sounding more pissed than before.

Sasuke nodded before continuing, "Yeah and I was terrified. I mean I was only fifteen and I didn't know much about male sex but I knew damn well it would hurt." Sasuke rubbed his arm, averting his eyes from Naruto out of embarrassment, "I-I was scared. As you can guess he wasn't happy about it and started trying to pressure me into it every day." Sasuke snorted to himself, "I should have known when he stopped that something was up. We had agreed to meet up for a date but earlier that day he had canceled saying that he was sick. I got worried because he never got sick before so I went to go check on him. I've been there many times and he lost his keys many times so I already knew where the backup was. When I opened the door, I expected to hear music because he always played it when he was home but I didn't expect to hear moans. I went to his bedroom door and opened it and," Sasuke made a disgusted sound, almost like he was swallowing vomit before continuing, "He was in his bed lying down, with Sakura riding his dick and Ino filming it."

Naruto scrunched up his face, obviously disgusted by the information given to him, "Sakura as in Sakura Haruno?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yup, the pink slut herself." He sighed before leaning back on the bed.

"Is that why you guys don't like each other? I mean, I understand your anger but she shouldn't be the one you were angry at, it should have been Suigetsu."

Sasuke sighed once more, "And I was. I don't hate Sakura because she was the one who Suigetsu cheated on me with. I hate her because she didn't care. She knew that Suigetsu and I were dating and when I walked in she didn't stop. Even though he was telling her too, she just laughed it off and continued. Of course I got disgusted and left immediately but she didn't stop there. She teased me at school that Monday saying that I shouldn't be upset because it was my fault that I couldn't please him and that I shouldn't blame her since he wanted her more. After that I stopped talking to Suigetsu and Sakura and tried to avoid them at all cost. I heard that they started dating that same day only for them to break up a week later." Sasuke chuckled, "Serves him right. Anyways, Suigetsu still wasn't satisfied apparently. About two weeks after that he confronted me when I was alone at school and was obviously high as shit and tried to force himself on me," Sasuke heard Naruto gasp and turned to see the worried look on his face, "Luckily Jugo was there and knocked him out before anything bad could actually happen." Sasuke smiled when he heard Naruto's sigh of relief, "After that Suigetsu got expelled for attacking me and getting caught using drugs on school grounds. Jugo stayed with me, protecting me just in case Suigetsu ever tried to do anything again. Which is why Tenten and Hinata sometimes joke and say he was my body guard."

Sasuke felt as the beds weight shifted and rolled closer to Naruto when the blonde laid down with him. He hummed as he felt Naruto wrap his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer, "And Jugo, why did he protect you?"

Sasuke yawned, obviously tiered, "He said that I reminded him of Kimimaro, his boyfriend. Kimi was very sickly and always in the hospital, so when Jugo met me he said that I was just like him, he felt then need to protect me. I was basically Kimimaro's replacement emotionally when he wasn't there with Jugo." Naruto nodded in understanding before resting his chin on Sasuke's head, " This is also the reason why I stopped playing the piano. Every time I looked at it, my mind would go back to that night. I go so disgusted that I didn't even want to think about it. I know it shouldn't have bothered me as much as I let it because I wasn't in love with him but I still let it get to me for some reason. Pretty sad I let my mother's gift go to waste because of a guy I don't even love huh?"

Naruto shook his head and look down at the raven with shining eyes, "No way. He hurt, that's understandable, there is nothing wrong with wanting to let go of the thing that you guys bonded with the most. Anyone would do that." His kind smile soon turned into a bright grin, "Besides you still have to play me a song on it one day so we'll get you back in your groove."

Sasuke chuckled, "You're right." He gazed up at Naruto with bright eyes, the moonlight shining on his face. _'It's now or never,'_ the raven took a deep breath before looking back up at the blonde, "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Um w-what kind of r-relationship do we have?"

Naruto pulled away slightly with his eyebrow raised, causing Sasuke to bite down a whine of disappointment, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke twitched slightly, "I mean you say we're friends but friends don't get j-jealous over people knowing more stuff about the other and friends don't hold each other like this."

Naruto smiled softly before humming and pulling the raven closer so that Sasuke's head would now be lying on his chest, "What kind of relationship do you want with me?"

Sasuke's blush increased, "I-I don't know. I think I'll be fine with any as long as there is some sort of relationship."

Naruto chuckled, "I would too," this caused the raven to smile, "But I think I would prefer if we had a special relationship."

Sasuke buried his face in the blonde's chest, "I think you need to be more specific."

Naruto chuckled once again, "Okay then." He cleared his throat jokingly, causing Sasuke to release a snort, "Sasuke Uchiha, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Sasuke nodded into his chest, too afraid that if he looked up his face would melt from the heat he was giving off. Naruto grinned, "Does that also mean you'll go get dinner with me on Saturday?" Sasuke nodded once again, faster than before causing Naruto to laugh. "Okay then that settles it." The two continued to cuddle and talk until they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Yeah, Sasuke could definitely get used to this.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Neji; I owe you one." Neji nodded as he watched Kiba unload his things from his car. Kiba turned to Hinata and gave her a toothy grin, "Bye Hinata-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"B-bye," she waved at the boy as he closed the car door. They stayed there until they watched Kiba go inside before Neji started to drive off.

Hinata sighed as she rested her head down on the car door and closed her eyes, exhausted from what happened earlier that day.

"So," Hinata opened them once again when Neji started speaking, "I don't think I've ever heard you mutter a word without stuttering since I've known you. So how is it that you were able to say two hold sentences without one stutter today?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide. She didn't even notice herself. For the first time in her life…she didn't stutter around Neji.

* * *

 _ **(1) I sometimes call my female friends nicknames like 'Sweetie, babes, child etc'. Does anyone else?**_ _**There is chapter 17! Over 6,000 words! Can of deep which is why I'm thinking about changing the comedy filter to drama because it's only going to get deeper and sort of darker, not going to spoil, but as of right now I think it's best if I change it. So now you know why Sasuke hates Sakura and Ino and why he no longer plays the piano and I know a lot of you are going to be pretty pissed at Tenten but just know, Tenten isn't as dumb as she seems and is probably one of my favorite characters for this series, not going to spoil...but I am going to write a brief summary about what to expect in chapter 17 and I think I'll continue to do so for every chapter for now on (If I know what I'm writing about next) so here it is:**_ _**Chapter 17- How You Make Me Feel**_ _ **You will get an insight on the Hyuga-clan and Hinata's relationship with Neji, her father, her sister and her mother and how Hanaki's (her mother) death affected them. You will also see a secret part of Tenten so look forward to it ;)**_ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**


	20. Chapter 17- Hinata's Ordinary Life

_**Chapter 17- Hinata's Ordinary Life**_

* * *

 **So there were two reasons why I took a so long to upload this chapter:**

 **1) My exam's had started so I needed to focus on studying, so I took a small break from writing.**

 **2) I had to rewrite the _WHOLE_ chapter! The reason being is because I had originally planned to start this chapter with Sasuke and after he met Hinata that day, we would switch control over to her; but then I realized that the chapter would be _way_ to long and had to start from scratch, which sucked.**

 **So, if I wasn't clear, this chapter is mostly in Hinata's P.O.V, I switch over to somebody else at the end...you'll have to read to the end to see who it is. *wink*.**

 **Anyways, I won't stop you any longer. I hope you enjoy!**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _(Day)dreaming_**

 **On the phone/texting- Jynx-chan**

 **Disclaimer: If Kishimoto-san would give me his beautiful creation, I would happily accept it!**

 **Warning: Suigetsu/Sakura/Ino bashing, Yaoi, M-Preg, a little** _tiny_ **bit of angst (If you could even call it that)**

 **PLEASE READ MY COMMENTS AFTER BECAUSE I WILL NOT REPEAT WHAT I SAY AFTER THIS!**

* * *

 _ **Hinata's P.O.V**_

"Lady Hinata, it's time to wake up." I groaned when I heard the silent knock on the door.

"Please, give me five more minutes," I begged before covering my head with my blanket.

I heard my maid release a muffled giggle before continuing, "If you don't wake up now, you will be late for school. Besides," Oh I know what she's going to say, "Your father," Please don't lie to me Natsu-chan, "Wishes to eat breakfast with you."

I sat up quietly before pulling myself out of bed, "Thank you for letting me know Natsu-chan. I'll get ready now." I heard footsteps walking away from my bedroom door before I released a sigh. My father always told Natsu-chan the same thing, 'Tell Hinata that I wish to have breakfast with her.' I snorted to myself before walking to my closet and pulling open the door and looking through the many beautiful gowns and outfits in my collection. I sighed, I know many people dreamed about owning as much clothes as I own but to be honest, I hate most of them. They were either too puffy, too long, too revealing or they weren't my style. I hummed as I skimmed through my dresses and finally landed on my tops. I smiled when I saw a long sleeved plain pink sweater. My father doesn't know this, but my style wasn't anything fancy or glamorous like the stuff he makes me wear during parties or business meetings. I snorted; then again, it's hard to know anything about someone you don't talk to.

I snapped out of my thoughts and began to walk back to my bed to rest the shirt down before going back to find the rest of my outfit. About ten minutes later, I decided to match my pink sweater with a black skirt with a pink rose design, thigh high black socks (Just because I find them comfortable) and a pair of pink and white tennis. I smiled, proud of my outfit before walking to me bathroom to get start getting ready. A few minutes later, I was completely dressed and was tying my hair back in a ponytail.

I quietly exited my room and walked down the large pile of unneeded stairs in the huge house that we didn't need. I listened to the echoes of my steps as they bounced off the walls and sighed. We were only a family of four, my father, sister, Neji and I, yet we needed a mansion for a family of fifteen. I walked into the dining room where I saw my little sister, Hanabi, already at the table eating her breakfast. I smiled at her before taking a seat next to her, "G-good m-morning H-Hanabi-c-chan."

She glanced at me before looking back down at her food, "Morning."

I frowned. We used to be really close when we were younger, but as we grew older she started to become more distant. First we stopped playing together, then we saw each other less and then the next thing I knew, we were only saying a sentence or two to each other a day. "Good morning, Lady Hinata."

I smiled as I watched Natsu-chan, our maid; bring in a tray of food, most likely mine. I quickly stood up and met her half way, "N-Natsu-c-chan, p-please a-allow m-me t-to t-take i-it f-from h-here."

Natsu shook her head, "No, I've got it."

"C-come o-on N-Natsu-c-chan, I-I k-know y-you-"

"Oh come on Hinata. Allow Natsu-san to do her job."

I look back at Hanabi surprised, "B-but-"

"Hinata, Hanabi is right. Take a seat and let Natsu bring your breakfast." I jumped, not expecting to hear my father's voice. I turned around and watched as my father walked into the room with two other maids following behind him.

I gulped, feeing all of my confidence from earlier washing away. I bowed my head slightly, "Y-yes f-father." I sat down quietly and waited for Natsu to bring my food over. I looked at her shining white eyes and watched as she waddled off. I sighed and looked down at my food. I hated the way my family was run. The main branch was always led by the first born of the head of the family, which was unfortunately me. If the head of the family had any more children, they would create another branch of the family. The branch family is supposed to protect and serve the main branch in any way shape or form. We have to marry into the same family! It didn't even matter if they were pregnant, like precious Natsu-chan, who practically raised me since my mother died. They work up until the day they give birth and then give have a month off to recover and bond with the baby before getting straight back to work. I felt so bad for them. I looked up at my little sister, sadly, I knew this was also going to be here fate one day.

Of course it's not immediate family like siblings, parents, grandparents or aunts and uncles but cousins, second-cousins, grand aunts and grand uncles are acceptable. My mother was actually my father's cousin and didn't have a choice in the matter. I don't think it mattered though, she seemed to be completely in loved with my dad. At least that's how she acted before she died and what I saw in old pictures and videos but how my dad felt about my mom…I'm not sure. I looked up at my father and my frowned deepened, I could never read him. His face is always blank and to be honest…I feel like Neji is just like him. Maybe it was because he is the son of my father's late twin brother, Hizashi. Apparently he died while protecting my father when an assassin broke into the house. He pretended to be my father and assassin shot him. My father heard the gun shot and was able to capture the assassin before he could get away, but it was too late and my uncle died right on the spot. Neji was only six at the time, so I could imagine how hard it was to hear that your father died because he was mistaken for someone else and was protecting your uncle. Out of guilt or love for his brother, he took Neji in and raised him like his own son. By the way it's looking; he wouldn't have to live the same life as any other member of the branch families.

"Hinata," I jumped out of my thoughts by my father's voice, "Your exams are next week, how have your studies been going?"

I nodded my head, "I-it's g-going f-fine, f-father."

He grunted, probably annoyed by my stammer.

I sighed. I don't know why I stammer around him and Neji and not anyone else. Actually, I should rephrase that. I do know why I stammer around Neji, it's because he reminds me of dad, but I don't know why I stammer around my father. Ever since my mom died, I've never been able to say a full sentence to my father without stammering. With everyone else I'm able to talk to them normally, but as far as Neji and father are concerned I haven't stopped stammering since I was six.

I sighed listening to my father as he praised my little sister on her win at her latest dancing contest. My little sister is so much better than me at so many things. I'm almost positive that if we were twins, my father would lie and said that she came out first so that she would be head of the clan. Neji and Hanabi are far better choices for head of the clan than I am.

I sighed as I finished my meal and stood up and smiled at my family, "I-I h-have t-t g-go n-now o-or I-I'll b-be l-late." Both of them nodded and continued on with their previous conversation. I quietly walked out of the room with small hope of hearing a _'goodbye'_ or _'have fun at school'_ from one of them. I smiled bitterly as I reached the front door and heard nothing.

I sighed as I watched the expensive looking car drive up in front of the steps. A man with short spikey brown hair, tan skin and pearl white eyes, just like mine, step out of the driver's seat and opened the backseat door. He smiled at me as he gestured to it, "Good morning, Lady Hinata. If you are ready, it's time to go."

I put a bright smile on my face before bouncing down the stairs, "Good morning Ko-kun, I told you not to call me that if father isn't around."

Ko chuckled, "My apologies, Hinata-chan." I giggled before heading inside the car. Ko soon follows after closing my door. We begin to drive off but before we got far something in the mirror caught my eye.

"Stop!" Ko immediately pushed on the breaks. He whipped his head around to make sure I was fine.

"Are you okay Hinata? What's wrong?"

I smile and waved him off, "I'm fine, but-"

"KO-KUN!" running towards the car as fast as she could with a small bento box in her hand was Natsu. Ko immediately jumped out of the car to meet her half way.

"What's wrong Natsu-chan," he said as he gripped her shoulders as she desperately gasped for air.

She stood straight again and put a smile on her face, though it was obvious the running had took a toll on her body, "H-Hinata-chan forgot her lunch."

My eyes widen before contrasting with guilt. I get out of the car before walking up to the two and taking the bento box out of her hands. I bowed causing her to yelp with surprise, "I'm so sorry Natsu-chan."

Natsu blushed before giggling, "It's nothing to worry about Hinata-chan. It's my job."

I stood up straight before facing her with saddened eyes, "But it's my fault you exhausted yourself while running after us. I shouldn't have been so forgetful and left it there even though Natsu-chan and the cooks worked so hard to make it. I am so sorry."

Natsu and Ko looked at me surprised and before smiling warmly. Ko rested his hand on my head before rubbing it softly, probably trying not to mess it up, "You have nothing to apologize for Hinata. You made a mistake, that's what humans do."

"Besides, I rarely ever get to see Ko leave for work; so this was pretty fun to me."

I smiled as I looked at the two smiling figures. These two were sought of like my parents in a way. They both took care of me from when I was young. Natsu was always my personal maid. She taught me how to read and write, she spent the days when I was sick at my bedside, she was also the only one who would listen to me when I sang in my room all by myself. She taught me how to cook and comforted me whenever I had bad dreams, bad school days or randomly thought about my mother. She could never replace my real mother, who did all of that and more, but if I had to choose a mother figure, it would have had to be her.

While Natsu took care of me domestically wise, Ko took care of me physically. He protected me from bullies if he saw, he taught me how to fight and often trained with both Neji and I. I was really weak and fragile as a child and some people may say that I still am but at least now I could defend myself if I were to somehow get into a fight. I was so weak that I couldn't take two steps out of the house before falling down on my face. My self-confidence was also shattered. I couldn't say hi to anyone without shaking and stuttering, which is why most people still believe I stutter uncontrollably. It didn't help when my father belittled me for it every time, it just made me even more scared; but Ko always told me that I would get better and always helped me practice talking to people. I no longer stutter thanks to him; at least I don't when I'm not around Neji, Hanabi or father. That's why when they got married and Natsu got pregnant, I was ecstatic. I felt like I was being retold about Hanabi's coming and knew when the child was born that I was going to treat it like a sibling.

After dropping Natsu back at the steps, I waved her off as we finally left the property. "Bye Hinata-chan!"

I smiled eye to eye as I waved her off before turning around and sitting in the seat properly. "So Hinata," Ko started. I could feel him looking at me with a mischievous glint through the car mirror, "That Kiba boy has been behaving, right?"

I felt my face turn bright red, "W-WHAT?"

Ko chuckled, "It's just a question. No need to turn into a tomato."

"T-that's a personal question though," I said before catching myself, "I-I mean, why would he misbehave."

He continued to chuckled, "Does that mean you haven't told him yet?"

"T-told him what? I have nothing to tell him!" I say even though I know it's obvious that I'm lying.

Ko just hummed, "Okay, I see." Silence was then left in the car, "He'll never know if you don't tell him. After all, Natsu and I didn't get together because we both sat quietly."

My blush grew, "S-shut up baka! Don't say things that have nothing to do with the subject! Kiba and I aren't like that!"

"Yet," he said with humor clear in his voice, "You aren't like that yet."

"KO!" the conversation continued on until we were a few feet away from the school's gate. "Here is fine."

Ko stopped on the side of the road to let me out, "I believe that Neji-sama doesn't have practice this afternoon and will be dropping you home. I have to escort Fugaku-sama to a meeting tonight so this will be my only chance of seeing you today." I frown at his words, but I guess there is nothing I can do…after all this is his job. I get out of the car silently with a smile and close it behind me, "Have a good day at school Hinata-chan," he said tilting his hat. My smile grew wider and I giggled.

"You too, Ko," I saw as I ran towards the gate. Thoughts of our previous conversation remain in my mind and I could feel my face getting redder by every step. _'Natsu and I didn't get together because we both sat quietly.'_ _'If I confess to Kiba, maybe he'll say yes and I'd be so happy. But if he doesn't, I think I'd try to kill myself. But if I don't say anything I might never know if he likes me or not…but the risk of getting my heart torn into 1 billion pieces is extremely high. I mean he's popular, hot, good at sports, hot, extremely funny, hot, a dog lover, hot and even though he's a little on the dumb side, he could still teach you a few things…did I mention that he was hot?'_ My hands crash on my burning cheeks as a weak attempt to stop the thoughts swirling around my head, _'Oh what am I thinking? Hinata you are a Hyuga and Hyuga's do not hesitate. We get what we want when we want it and we win. I'll defiantly tell him today no matter what! Nothing can stop m-'_

"Hi Hinata-ch- oh not you too!" I look up to see an annoyed looking Tenten. I raise an eyebrow of confusion as to what she was talking about, "Both you and Sasuke came to school looking like you guys painted red paint on your face before you left home." I look behind her and see Sasuke covering his face, I'm guessing to hide the blush, but it wasn't working. I wonder what he's blushing about. "Well?" I look back up at Tenten, "What turned you into a cherry today?"

"N-n-nothing! I swear!" Tenten didn't seem to by it but didn't ask questions and we walked Sasuke. We started to walk to our lockers in silence, none of us knowing what to say.

"Good grief," Tenten finally said as we reached our lockers, "Since no one else is talking, are you guys going to go to the Finals for that football game?" Both Sasuke and I heads shot up at her question with our eyebrows raised out of surprise. I think neither of us had actually planned on going since we never went before, but I guess this year is different isn't it? Her expression turned from a board one into a shocked and slightly disappointed look, "You're telling me that you were not planning to go!"

"I-it wasn't that I didn't want to go," Sasuke started, "It's just that…we never went before and I didn't know what would change if we did. I mean we still have no interest in sports what so ever, so what would we even do at the game?"

"Exactly," I said agreeing with his statement, "I don't know the first thing about football! Hell, I'd probably be cheering for the wrong team if I went. Besides, I don't think my father would want me out so late." Technically, I wasn't lying. Though it's true that my father doesn't give jack shit about what I do unless it affects the family in some way, he still likes to have control over my life, he'd probably want me to stay home and study like Hanabi does.

"But you guys," Tenten said in a pleading voice, "This year is different isn't it?" Both of us quirk up an eyebrow, causing Tenten to release a sigh, "Aren't we friends with them now? I'm pretty sure that they would want you guys there." My face heats up at the thought if Kiba wanting me to watch him as he ran around and get sweaty for the sake of getting a ball in the other side of a yard, "Sasuke, you and Naruto are getting really close aren't you?" I look at Sasuke, whose face was beat red, as he nodded, "And Hinata," I look up as my name was called, "You are bonding with Neji at least a little bit right?" I bow my head to think about what has happened in the past month with I and Neji's relationship. I guess he doesn't act like he hates me anymore, but I wouldn't exactly say that he likes me at all, "And there is defiantly no reason for Kiba to not want you there." My face lights on fire for the thousandth time that day, and it was still morning, but I guess she's right. Kiba did always invite me to watch the game, but Neji would answer before I could and would tell him no. "Then it's settled! We're going to the game tomorrow!" Just as those words left her mouth, the school bell rung and we all jumped, "Crap!" realization hit us when we realized that we had been standing her for a good fifteen minutes and hadn't packed our bags yet. After quickly doing so, we rush off to homeroom as fast as we could.

 _ **Time skip**_

The first half of the school day passed by rather quickly and it was already lunch time. I took the bento that Natsu-chan made for me and headed towards the tree. I don't know why, but Sasuke, Tenten and I always ate lunch under a tree, wither it was pre-school, grade school middle school or high school, we always flocked to a tree to eat. "Hey Hina," I turn to see Sasuke walking towards me with a smirk on his face. I smiled back and waited for him to catch up with me. Once he did, we both started to head towards the tree, hoping Tenten would meet us there. "So, are you going to the game?" Sasuke asked looking at me with uncertainty.

"Maybe," I said letting the thing that has been circling throughout my mind for the past two hours, "I mean Tenten is right, we are friends now so we should go support them."

"I know your right but," I look at Sasuke's face and snorted as I watched his face begin to turn red, "It's so embarrassing."

As we arrive at our destination, I took my normal seat on the big root and Sasuke hopped on his usual branch, "What's with you today? You are blushing way more than usual. Did something happen between you and Naruto?" I watched as his face became even more flushed, _'Oh yeah. Something definitely happened between those two.'_

I open my bento and break my chop sticks before eating an egg roll and moaning quietly at the taste. "Your bento looks as delicious as ever," Sasuke said, most likely trying to change the conversation.

I smiled and looked back at him, "It is. I think Natsu-chan made it this morning because only she can cook like this." Sasuke chuckled. I watched as he pulled his own bento out of his bag and I raised an eyebrow.

"You have a bento too?"

Sasuke smiled softly before it quickly left his face and he turned to face me with a small blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, Itachi forced me to take it since Kurama apparently spent _all_ morning working on it," he then rolled his eyes and snorted, "Yeah right." Even though he was saying that, he still happily took a bite out of the meal. I chuckled, Sasuke could be so cute when he tried to act tough. An idea then popped in my head and I smiled mischievously. He must have seen it because before I could do anything, he scooted away and gulped, "Why are you smiling like that?"

I smiled softly at him, trying to mask my intentions, before standing up and walking towards him, "Sasu-chan. If you really don't want it, mind if I have taste?"

I held back a giggle as Sasuke glared at me and pulled the bento out of my reach when I tried to grab it. "Don't try to take my stuff when you have your own."

"Oh come on Sasu, I just want to have a bite," I say lounging at him.

"No way," he said trying to move even further back, "Eat your ow-AH!" Neither of us realized that Sasuke was already at the end of the branch. I reached out to grab him, but it was too late and he began to fall off the branch. It wasn't a far fall but I know he still would have gotten hurt and closed my eyes on instinct, not wanting to see the impact. After I heard a small 'poof' and not a loud bang, I opened my eyes and a blush immediately appeared on my cheeks as I looked at the scene in front of me.

"Wow, when you said you fell for me, I didn't think this is what you meant."

Sasuke's face turned bright red and so did mine, "W-where did you come from?" Naruto, who apparently is the fucking flash, had managed to catch Sasuke before he fell out of the tree. It wasn't like he caught him bride style, Sasuke's back just crashed into his chest and Naruto managed to somehow not fall himself and gripped Sasuke's shoulders making sure that Sasuke wasn't hurt.

I watched as Naruto grinned at Sasuke and began to whisper something in his ear making Sasuke turn redder than a fire truck.

"Hinata?" I turned to Tenten who had Neji and Kiba behind her.

"Yes?" I asked with my eyebrow raised, reluctantly tore my eyes away from the adorable scene in front of me.

She smirked before walking towards me and pulling a piece of tissue out of her pocket, "You have a nose bleed." My blush grew when she whispered those words in my ear.

"Thank you," I say before taking the tissue and cleaning my nose.

"So," Tenten started, causing me to look back at her, "What do you think. Do you think Sasuke confessed?"

I looked back at the boys who had now moved from each other. A tomato faced Sasuke was now sitting quietly trying his best not to look at the blonde, but failing when he kept trying to make quick glances at him and Naruto was talking to Neji and Kiba, who looked like they were asking questions themselves, and was acting like nothing abnormal happened.

I nodded my head and smiled, "Nope." Tenten looked at me on confusion, "I think Naruto confessed!" Tenten made an 'oh' sound and then smirked.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out," I smirked, knowing exactly what she meant, "Ohhh Sasuke." We watched as the raven jumped when we called his name. We smiled as sweetly as we could, "I think we need to have a little chat."

We giggled when he tried to crawl away from us but we made sure to grab his sweater and pull him over to the other side of the tree. "What happened last night?"

Sasuke's face turned completely red and he tried to divert his eyes from ours. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please Sasuke, you can't lie to us like this. Your non-Uchiha side is showing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked and I snorted, "Really Ten?"

She shrugged with a giggle, "It seemed right in my head."

Sasuke sighed and pushed us away, "I-I'll tell you but don't make a big deal about it." Tenten and I sat down quietly and waited for him to start. He sighed before beginning, "L-last night, after we went back home he said he wanted to talk. We went to my room and he asked about my relationship with Suigetsu." I felt my anger rise slightly. That son of a bitch could go rot in hell for what he tried to do to Sasuke. A person like Sas didn't deserve that and I wish the police had let me _'talk'_ to him _alone_ before they took his psycho ass away to prison. "I told him everything. About how we were friends first and then when we started dating, when he cheated and when he- anyways while we were talking…he started hugging me and um…"

My eyes widen in shock, "No way?!"

Tenten joined me in my shock with a gasp, "Don't tell me you guys-"

Sasuke's face turned bright red and he immediately began to shake his head and wave his hands, "NO! No not like that! Nothing like that happened. I swear!" We both released a breath of relief. It's not like we would be grossed out or anything, in fact I think it would have given me another nose bleed, but we can't have Sasuke having all of the first! It just wouldn't be fair. "I-I just asked him about our relationship and," Sasuke began to ply with his fingers, a sign to show he was embarrassed if the large blush wasn't enough to give it away, "A-and he asked me to be his b-boyfriend. T-that's all that happened!" Tenten and I hummed as if we were saying we didn't believe him but we know what he was saying was true.

He was about to retort when Naruto, like I said 'the fucking flash,' suddenly grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms around my friends torso creating one of the cutest things I've ever seen, "He's telling the truth so lay off him girls." I held down the urge to 'aww' and turned my head with a humph. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my boyfriend alone." Next thing I knew, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and was out of our sight before we could even ask what he wanted to say.

There was complete silence for a few minutes before Tenten spoke again, "I don't know if I should envy them or scream about how adorable they are."

I turned my head to face her with a big smile, "I know right! I wish, I could have followed and take pictures of them!"

Tenten, who also had a smile on her face, agreed with me by nodding her head, "Exactly, they are so cute!"

"Um one," Neji started behind us, startling us, "That's an evasion of privacy and two, they aren't eve that cute."

Tenten and I looked at him and Kiba wide eyed, "Are you two blind?" I say without even realizing what exactly was coming out of my mouth, "Those two have been pinning after each other for so long, that it's just too cute how now that they are finally together they are letting out everything they've wanted to do with each other," I thought about what I just said before giggling, "Well…maybe not _everything_."

Tenten also giggled, "Too be honest, I didn't expect the end result to be them being all cute to the point I have to hold back a nosebleed."

"I didn't even hold mine back!" Both of us begin to laugh hysterically. I hear Neji and Kiba sigh and mutter something about girls being weird or something like that, but I didn't care. The school bell then rings, interrupting our fun. I close my bento that I barley ate from and pack it away. I turned to Tenten, a smile still on my face, "Do you want to walk to class together?"

She smiled and began to pack her stuff, "Sure just let me-"

"Actually," we both turn to Neji, "I want to talk to Tenten in private for a second.

I frowned a little, "Oh o-okay."

"I'll walk you to class, Hina…if you want me to?" I blushed at Kiba's offering and nodded. I didn't want to speak because I didn't trust my voice. He grinned back at me, "Alright then," he took my bag from me and swung it across his back, "Let's go." I nodded and smiled. As we began to walk inside the school's corridor, I couldn't help myself and turned back to look at Neji and Tenten talking. I expected it to be some kind of flirting with Neji smirking and Tenten blushing and hitting him, but to my surprise they both had very serious looks on their faces. Although that was completely normal for Neji and extremely was out of character for Tenten. She always had a bright smile on her face but the look on it right now…it was giving me chills. I quickly turn my head to face forward; I didn't want to see that look anymore.

"So what do you think they're talking about?"

I turn to Kiba and forcefully smiled, "I-I don't know, but," I bit my lip, "It seems pretty serious."

Kiba frowned a little before grinning once more, "Oh come on, I'm sure it's nothing that serious. I mean they are still teenagers, there isn't anything serious for them to talk about." My eyes widen a little at his words, _'He's right. They are still really young so they don't have much stuff to worry about and I'm sure Tenten would tell Sasuke and I if anything was wrong…is what I would like to say. If she hadn't kept the secret that her father, I don't think I would worry as much.'_ I felt my eyes sadden one more time, next thing I know a warm hand is patting me on the head and Kiba and I had stopped walking. I looked at him in surprise and he just continued to smile widely at me, "Hey, stop smiling. You look much more cuter with a smile." I knew the blush that was coming to my face was inevitable and tried to giggle my embarrassment away before smiling at him.

"Thank you, Kiba-senpai."

I watched as the blush crawled up his neck and held in a giggle. He then began to scratch the back of his head out of embarrassment, "Well I…you know if-" the second bell, alerting us that class should start right now, interrupted him, "Shit, we better hurry."

"Wait," I looked up and pointed to the door, "This is my class," I saw with a giggle.

His blush grew, "Right, I know that." I giggled because it was quiet obvious he didn't. He grinned before handing me my bag, I smile and take it. "I've got to go now, but maybe we could do this again one day?" I blushed before nodding again, "Sweet, I'll see you later, Hina-chan," he winked at me before dashing down the hallway. I my blush grew before I went inside and quickly took my seat.

Neither Sasuke nor Tenten had arrived yet so I was a little worried, but luckily the teacher wasn't here yet so they still had time. Just as I said that, Tenten came in rushing through the door and quickly took her seat behind me. I watched as she sighed exhaustedly and slammed her head on the desk, "Made it!"

I giggled and turned around to her, "What were you talking about with Neji that took so long?"

Her head shot up and she smiled at me, "Oh it was nothing serious. I guess you could say he was just checking up on you," she told me with a wink.

I raised my eyebrow and was about to question her more when the door slammed open once again, revealing Sasuke, and he also ran up to his seat next to me before laying his head on the desk tiredly, "Made it!" Tenten and I giggled at the déjà vu.

Before I could continue my talk with Tenten our teacher walked in, "Alright students, time for class." I turned around and faced the front, knowing that if I even thought about talking I would be sent out of class and decided to save the questions for later.

 _ **Time skip**_

We didn't even speak a word to each other. I was hoping to talk to her during the five minute break between classes but she was out of the class before I even knew it. Then I tried to talk to her during afternoon registration but it seemed like she was avoiding me in any way she could. I didn't even see her after school. So here I am, sighing, in the parking lot waiting for Ko to pick me up before remembering that he wasn't coming and that Neji was picking me up. I looked around and didn't see him, which was unusual for his behavior. He was always the type to arrive thirty minutes before you do. I sighed, maybe he was still hanging out with his friends.

I leaned against the wall and waited patiently for him to arrive. I was used to waiting because my father was often in meetings when I used to go over to his office when I was younger. At the time I was hoping to spend more time but as I grew older I realized that it was useless and I was wasting my time and started to either go straight home or hang out with Sasuke and Tenten if they weren't busy. I held my stomach as the pain from not eating earlier finally got to me. I thought about taking out the bento, but then realized that it would be cold by now. Trying to get my mind off the hunger, I couldn't help but think about the faces that Tenten and Neji were making back there. Although I wasn't near them, just the thought allowed me to feel the tension in the air. My face scrunched at the thought. I hope they weren't fighting or something. Even though I wasn't as close to Neji as I was before but I still don't want to see people I care about fight. I gripped my arms as thoughts of hatred somehow made their way into my mind. I could feel myself shaking and I don't know where these thoughts were coming from, but my imagination seemed to be running wild at the moment.

I don't know where this came from but the memory hearing loud voices shouting at each other, hearing things breaking and then large hands grabbing me and, "HINATA!" My eyes opened wide in shock and my head shot up and I saw Neji right in front of me. His byakugan activated and he was staring straight in my eyes, "Are you okay?" I felt myself return to reality. I held my head when a major headache attacked my brain. I unconsciously gripped my head with my hand before trying my best to shake it off and smiled at my cousin, "Y-yes I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

He deactivated his byakugan and looked at me with a blank face. He stared at me for a few seconds, making me slightly uncomfortable, before making a 'humph' sound and turning around and walking to his car, "Let's go." I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me, and followed him. I nervously opened the passenger's seat and climbed in. Once we were both strapped into our seats, we took off without a sound. The ride was completely silent as it always was, he had nothing to say to me and I was nervous to talk to him. "Hinata," I jumped when he called my name.

"U-um, y-yes?" I ask nervously.

"Are you scared of me?"

I looked at him surprised, "W-what?"

He pulled over to the side of the road before looking at me, "Are you scared of me?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. Why would you think I'd be scare of-"

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that," he took a moment to collect his thoughts before looking at me much more seriously, "Do you think I'm superior to you?"

I was about to retort but then I actually thought about the words he asked me, "I…I don't know."

He hummed before restarting the car and continuing the drive to the estate, "We'll finish this at home." With that the car returned to its silence.

After the long drive home I quickly entered and ran up to my room only stopping to say hi to Natsu. I threw myself on my bed as I thought about the conversation that just took place in the car. Do I think Neji is superior than me? I think he's stronger, smarter, faster…better than me. I covered my face with my pillow, who am I kidding? I obviously know he is better than me, that's like a fucking fact. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door, "Yes?"

"Lady Hinata, are you okay?" I smile when I hear Natsu's voice behind my door.

"I'm fine Natsu-chan."

"Are you sure? Do you want you to make me some tea?"

I giggled softly as I heard the woman's motherly instinct kick in, "I promise you Natsu-chan, I'm fine." I hear a small 'okay' and then small footsteps padding away. I sighed as my thoughts went back to the drive home. I rest my hand on my head as I felt the headache from earlier return and the world slowly faded to black and sleep took me over.

* * *

 **"** _ **She's just a child, father."**_

 _ **Who's that?**_

" _ **A weak child is what she is. Too weak to take over the Hyuga-clan."**_

 _ **H-Hyuga-clan? My clan?**_

" _ **Let her grow and give her a chance!"**_

 _ **Father?**_

" _ **Hizashi's kid is much stronger than yours. If she can't beat him, you must raise another heir. A stronger heir and then get rid of**_ **that."**

 _ **An old man with long hair, he looks like my grandfather but a bit younger, was talking to another man with longer hair. He looks like a younger version of my father. Wait, where am I? I look around. Am I in the great hall?***_

 _ **All of a sudden, I wasn't there anymore. I look around and see that I am looking inside my dad's room. My father is still there but my grandfather disappeared and was replaced by…my mother?"**_

" _ **Hiashi, what are you saying?" I hear her voice scream, unlike the sweet quiet one I remember hearing yet I can't help but feel as though this scene is familiar, "If you do anything to Hinata, I swear to kami-sama!"**_

" _ **Hanaki, I promise to not hurt her, but…I don't think I'll be able to treat her the same." He then rubbed my mother's round stomach, "At least, we could start over with this one." A loud slap was heard and made me jump. My mother's face filled with tears and my father's face filled with shock.**_

" _ **Get away from me. I don't know you anymore!"**_

 _ **My father then gripped her arms tightly causing her to yelp, "Hanaki, don't you understand! This is what the clan needs! I am the leader of this clan and I must make the best choices for the clan; including choosing the next leader that will rule the clan properly. I am also your husband and she is just a useless weak, pathetic child!"**_

 _ **The room became silent before my mother yanked her arms away and began to walk out of the room, "Fine, I'll give you this baby and then leave with Hinata since she is just a useless weak, pathetic child that you told me was just like me when I was younger. I'm sorry that we both disappointed you" As she drew near, I hid myself in the dark hall, and watched as she stormed pass. It wasn't long before my father began to chase after her.**_

 **"** _ **HANAKI! WAIT!" Next thing I knew, there was a loud crashing sound, it sounded like dishes falling to the ground. Then there was shouting, "Hanaki? Hanaki, are you okay? Hanaki, answer me!"**_

* * *

I woke up with a knocking at my door, I blinked and looked around at my surroundings and saw that it had gotten dark. I tried to remember what the dream I just had was about, but I can't. All I remember is screaming and shouting and that's it. I can't remember who was there or what was happening and that scared me. I rubbed my eyes and shot up when I heard the knock again, the dream still had me on the edge, "Natsu-chan, I promise I'm fine."

"This isn't Ms. Natsu," I jump again when I hear Neji's voice.

"N-Neji-san?"

"Can I come in?"

I gulped, "Y-yes."

He walked in my room and closed the door behind him before taking a seat on my desk chair, "Now, to continue our conversation from earlier." I mentally snorted, that's Neji, always straight to the point. "This is about your stuttering."

My eyebrow arches in confusion, "M-my s-stuttering?"

He flicked his long brown hair behind his back and crossed his arms, "I think I've figured out why you stutter."

I shot up from my bed in shock, "R-really?"

"I think it's an unconscious action that you do when you are around people who you think are superior to you. I don't know if you had noticed but you have talked to me or talked around me quiet normally today, without stuttering." I think back to earlier today realizing he was right. I sit back down in shock and continue to listen to him, "I think that at first it was just a regular speech habit that you had, but then it grew into a problem. Hiashi-san, Hanabi-san and I haven't noticed it because no matter what we were doing, where we were or who we were with, your self-conscious just wouldn't let you speak normally. It's kind of like an inferiority complex that only takes affect around certain people; those people being Hiashi-san, Hanabi-san and me. It goes away when you are around people you feel are equal to you; those being Sasuke, Tenten, Ms. Hanaki and Mr. Ko." I sat there as the information poured in my mind. The headache from earlier came back full force. I brought my head to my knees. The dream from earlier confusing me even more, the yelling and scream and crashing rushing back into my mind amplifying the pain. I try to hold back my tears, but only in vain, "Hinata?" I slowly bring up my head and look at Neji. He had an expression that I've never seen him wear on his face. He sighed before standing up, "Um, I'm not a psychologist, so I don't know if I'm correct so don't take my word for it. And, you don't seem to be looking so well. Are you okay?"

"I-I just h-have a heada-ache," I respond weakly.

"I see," he said before reaching my door, "I'll send Ms. Natsu up here with some tea and some pain killers."

"I r-really am o-okay," I try to say even though the pain was written all over my face.

He rolled his before opening the door, "Yeah, right. I'll still send her just in case." I give up on arguing and turn away and lay down, facing the wall. "Oh, you should probably miss school tomorrow if you still don't feel good."

"Wait," I turn back to face him and he looked at me over his shoulder, "C-can I go t-to the game t-tomorrow?"

He turned back around and exited the room but not before saying, "That is completely your choice." Once my door was closed, I turned back around and covered my face, exhausted even though I didn't do anything today. I changed my clothes and climbed under the covers and waited for Natsu to bring the tea and medicine. I yawned, immediately regretting it, and cringed when the action caused my headache to spike for a second. I slowly let sleep take over me, hoping that Natsu would wake me up when she got here. Luckily, she didn't take long and arrived just when I closed my eyes.

"Hinata-chan," I heard Natsu call sweetly and turn to look at her and smiled which she returned, "Neji-san said that you weren't feeling well and asked me to bring you some tea and medicine. Can you sit up for me?" I do as I was asked and sat up and leaned against my pillow. I flinch when I feel her cold hand on my forehead and looked at her when I heard her hum, "You have a fever Hina." She turned around and gave me a cup of water and two pills, "I'll give you these for now, but if you still have a fever tomorrow or still have a headache, I'll tell Hiashi-sama that you would be staying home."

"B-but I-" I try to plead after taking the pills, but was interrupted by an annoyed Natsu.

"No buts young lady. If you are sick I will make sure you stay home tomorrow." I shivered at her serious tone. Her face turned from a serious expression into a kind soft smile, "Now," she handed me the hot tea carefully before resting the tray that she had brought in to hold the tea leaning against her round stomach.

I took a sip of the tea and silently moaned at the delicious taste, "Thank y-you Natsu-c-chan."

She looked at me worriedly before smiling once again and bowing, "Call me if you need me, Hinata-chan." With that, she left the room. I sighed and took another sip of my tea before laying back down and closing my eyes because of the exhaustion that I felt. I don't understand what was going on or what was happening in my mind. I closed my eyes and let the darkness and sleep take me over once more.

 _ **Tenten P.O.V**_

I sighed as I finally collapsed on my bed and glared at the light above me that was glaring right back at me. I gave up the fight and turned my head and closed my eyes. Who the hell does that wanna be bitch think he is. I can't help but think back to the conversation from earlier.

 _ **Flashback- start**_

" _What do you wanna talk about Neji?" I ask with a smile, "I didn't think you were the type to confess." I couldn't help but tease him. He didn't look very amused though causing my carless smile to turn into a frown, "What do you want Neji?"_

" _I want you to tell me what you're up to."_

 _I raised my eyebrow and fanned ignorance, "What are you talking about?"_

" _Don't play stupid with me bun girl," I glared at him, I really did hate that name, "Though you are stupid academically, I know you are very street smart. I know you heard everything that Naruto ad Sasuke said in that room, yet acted like you didn't know that Sasuke never mentioned that Suigui dude or whatever his name was." I unconsciously glare at him, "And I know, you distract Hinata every time she speaks normally around me. It's to keep her from stuttering right?" My eyes widen a little, I'm kind of surprised he caught on to that, but I guess I shouldn't be; after all he's Neji Hyuga, the wanna be bitch genius_

 _I rolled my eyes as I heard the five minute bell ring,_ 'Great, now Mr. Pretty boy thinks he knows everything about me.' _"Look Neji, if you don't have anything serious to talk about, I need to get to class." I said as I picked up my stuff._

" _Fine," he huffed and turned away but not before looking at me from over his shoulder, which I had to admit was pretty hot, "But if this affects Hinata in anyway, I will kill you." He walked away after that, leaving me a chance to glare at his back._

 _ **Flashback- end**_

I sucked my teeth as I turned off my light. _'That dumbass. He should know I would never try to hurt Hinata or Sasuke. Besides, this has nothing to do with them.'_

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ!**_

 _ **(This is not canon!): The Hyuga's byuakugan is a genetic trait that can be less likely to be passed on if one of the parents do not have it. For example: If a Hyuga, whose parents both have the byakugan, has a child with a person who doesn't have the byakugan there is a 75% that the child will have the byakugan and a 25% that it won't. If the child does have the byakugan and then decides to also have a baby with a person who doesn't have the byakugan, there is a 50% chance that the baby will have the byakugan and a 50% chance that it won't. Meaning that as the generations go on, the chance of the child having the byakugan gets lower. However, if the baby had instead decided to have a baby with someone with the byakugan, then their baby will have the byakugan. This is why the head of the clan is encouraged to marry a fellow Hyuga with the byakugan because then there is a 100% chance that the child will have the byakugan.**_

 _ **This is also where the Hyuga's differentiate with the Uchiha's a little. Like the Hyuga's, if two Uchiha's with the sharingan have a baby, the baby will definitely have the sharingan. But if an Uchiha with a sharingan has a baby with a non-sharingan user, there is a 50/50 chance that the baby will or will not have a sharingan. This will not change no matter the generation, there will always be a 50% chance.**_

 _ **Another thing that is practiced in the Hyuga clan is**_ **'FORGETTING A CHILD'** _ **this is when either a a child is born without the byakugan or does not meet Hyuga standards, in other words a disappointment. The child would then be treated like an outcast and given to the Hyuga's orphanage where Hyuga maids raise them and teach them to continue to serve the main house and not stray from the clan. All**_ _ **and all, the Hyuga's are a clan that only accepts perfection. Like I said, I won't be repeating this again so I hope you did read it and I hope it made sense and if you have any questions, I will answer them in the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ ***The Great Hall is where all of the Hyuga's have their clan meetings.**_

 _ **And that was chapter 17! Guys, this chapter was over 8,000 words! I'm sorry if you think it was too long, but I had to make sure to get everything in this chapter because the next chapter will not be starting with Hinata and we will return to Sasuke. The next chapter will be the same day, but with it's normal P.O.V. Though, I want to ask you guys if I should put in the scene under the tree at lunch or if I should skip it like I will with some other parts. Also, I don't know that much about physiology, but I hope you ll understand what Neji was talking about. I didn't want to make to confusing but I didn't want to make it to simple. If I got anything wrong, please tell me because this is important for the plot and Hinata and Neji's character development. The character's dark past are coming out and it's haunting them and they will have to make choices that will affect their relationships, mind and future. I wonder what will happen...**_

 _ **Please comment and review! Tell me what you think Tenten is hiding, what happened in Hinata's dream and if it was real or not. What do you think happened to Hanaki and if it was real...why is Hinata still in the expected to become the clan leader? I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **I'll see you next time~ Jynx-chan**_ __ __


End file.
